PRIDE
by SusyChantilly
Summary: Ranma es un hombre multimillonario, heredero de un importante imperio. Conocerá a una familia de nuevos ricos que cambiarán su perspectiva a pesar de su orgullo.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

_11 de junio de 2019_

_**Este fanfiction es una adaptación de la obra de Jane Austen "Orgullo y Prejuicio" con los personajes de Ranma en una época moderna. NO PRETENDO HACER UNA COPIA FIEL de la obra de Jane, puesto que su historia ya es en sí perfecta. Esto es una versión inventada con muchos detalles diversos y algunos apegados en lo posible a "Orgullo…" y ha sido hecho por mera diversión. Espero que lo entiendan, antes de expresar cualquier tipo de reclamo. Escribo para mí y lo comparto con quien guste leerlo. Gracias por su atención.**_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1 **_

"_**ASUNTOS FAMILIARES"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Otro día igual. La gente despierta, se ducha, toma su desayuno y va a trabajar; quienes no lo hacen, es porque tienen a alguien que lo hace por ellos. Incluso, la reina de Inglaterra tiene que trabajar, porque no hay más. El mundo debe funcionar para tener alimento y hogar. Hay quienes lo hacen para tener lujos y dar una imagen ante la sociedad, y esa, es la manera moderna de sobrevivir.

No era tan diferente para la familia Saotome. Ellos ya eran muy ricos. Venían de un linaje muy extenso de personas con dinero. Su objetivo principal nunca fue sobrevivir, sino competir en torneos de artes marciales, como descendientes de samurais…y hacer más dinero.

Genma Saotome había sido comprometido a temprana edad con una hermosa joven de familia aristócrata de nombre Nodoka. Tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Ranma, y él, sería el heredero de todo su imperio.

Se decía que eran prácticamente los dueños de todo Kyoto. Los terrenos donde se establecían todos los centros comerciales, edificios de oficinas, entre otros, eran de ellos, así que los bienes raíces eran su negocio potencial.

La familia de la señora Nodoka Saotome era miembro de la Sociedad para el estudio de los sitios antiguos imperiales, por lo que, a su vez, ella era una miembro honoraria de la Agencia de Asuntos Culturales en Japón, que se encargaba de mantener el patrimonio del pueblo japonés, como sitios históricos, lugares de belleza escénica y preservación de monumentos naturales. Era muy respetada en la sociedad y dentro de la esfera de gobierno.

En ocasiones, los Saotome compraban edificios o residencias viejos, los derrumbaban y creaban un complejo de departamentos, el cual rentaban, haciendo que su fortuna se hiciera cada vez más grande. Una manera muy inteligente de hacer dinero.

Esto lo había logrado el joven Saotome, de treinta años. Había aprendido bien de negocios, debido a que había estudiado en las mejores escuelas de Europa y Japón, además de ser un excelente arte marcialista. Su propio padre lo había entrenado y comenzó a ganar en todos los torneos en los que participaba, dentro y fuera de Japón, hasta que su madre decidió que era más importante la fortuna y el futuro de la familia.

Ranma fue obligado a renunciar a su participación en los combates, cosa que le molestó enormemente. Solo podía hacer entrenamientos en casa y luchar contra otros en su misma "condición" o sea, gente de abolengo descendiente de familias de peleadores, previamente aceptadas por Nodoka.

Esto había frustrado a Ranma a sobremanera. A pesar de que sus nuevos contendientes eran de su misma posición económica, sabía que podía aprender más técnicas de alguien entrenado en las calles o en dojos de "bajo presupuesto" como decía su madre, que con sus mismos amigos.

Dicha orden también había molestado al señor Genma Saotome, quien se quejó amargamente con su mujer de haber entrenado al chico para nada. El hecho desató una batalla campal entre ambos, lo que ocasionó la secreta separación del matrimonio, porque un divorcio ante la alta sociedad japonesa jamás sería bien visto; así que la señora Saotome se mudó a una antigua mansión a las afueras de Tokio para continuar haciendo crecer el imperio. Genma se quedó en Kyoto, en la casa familiar, para intentar convencer a Ranma de que continuase con los torneos.

Ante el "tira y afloja" de sus padres, Ranma se quedó a vivir con su padre, pero acatando las reglas de su madre, porque a ésta, nadie, jamás, podría decirle que no. Ranma creía que ni siquiera el mismo emperador tendría poder sobre ella. Era una madre amorosa y magnífica, pero estricta hasta los huesos. El joven le estaba eternamente agradecido porque sabía que, sin la disciplina de ella, no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Su padre también lo había criado bien, pero era más lento para todo y Nodoka se lo había hecho ver. Ranma había heredado casi todo de ella, la inteligencia, la belleza, el porte; de su padre heredó el apellido, la fuerza y la destreza para las artes marciales.

La eterna pelea de sus padres había causado que Ranma se encerrara un poco en sí mismo. Se dedicaba a trabajar en el negocio de bienes raíces y entrenaba a diario en un gimnasio que había construido en su casa. Su madre había derribado los dojos que tenía en todas sus residencias para desviar la atención del muchacho.

Éste se encargaba de mediar las peleas entre sus padres, así que en cuanto su madre se fue de Kyoto, mandó a hacer el gimnasio, lo que mantuvo a Genma en paz, durante un buen tiempo y a su madre no muy convencida, pero tranquila.

Ranma evitaba los eventos sociales, y cuando tenía que ir, lo hacía por mero compromiso. Estaba por lo menos una hora y fingía un asunto posterior que lo presionaba a irse de inmediato. Sus pocos amigos eran sagrados para él y conservaba su amistad desde la infancia. No confiaba en nadie. Su madre también le había enseñado eso.

Cada mujer que se le acercaba era de seguro una arribista, o si tenía dinero, una oportunista avariciosa con más amor al dinero que a él mismo. Si alguna le gustaba, salía con ella y se divertía hasta que su madre se enteraba y le "sugería" que la desechara.

Si quería casarse, la mujer en cuestión debía ser aprobada por su padre y su madre, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo. La que le parecía buena a Nodoka, a Genma le parecía demasiado simple o muy parecida a su mujer. Las mujeres que Genma le presentaba a Ranma, a Nodoka le parecían demasiado vulgares, por lo que Ranma nunca había podido disfrutar de una relación estable, puesto que sus padres seguían en su eterna guerra por ser el vencedor aún sobre la felicidad de su único hijo.

Ranma optó por satisfacer sus deseos con la que se le antojara hasta que se aburría. Tenía siempre mucho cuidado de no presentarse en ningún evento con la misma acompañante, para que su madre no sospechara nada.

La tristeza de Ranma se notaba en sus ojos, era casi tan respetado como Nodoka ante la alta sociedad japonesa, solamente había un detalle, tenía el gran defecto de no saber fingir. Por eso, la gente le temía.

.

.

.

Un día, en su aburrimiento, a Genma se le ocurrió molestar a su mujer comprando terrenos viejos en una ciudad cercana a Tokio. Le mostró un mapa a su hijo, presentándole lo que sería su nuevo proyecto de oficinas.

—Es un lugar pequeño, pero está creciendo mucho. Es momento de invertir. Ya sabes que tengo muy buenas corazonadas —se jactó Genma.

—¿Nerima? Es un pueblucho. Eso está a… ¿media hora de Tokio? ¡Estás loco, viejo! No te metas en los territorios de mamá. No soporto que me traten como pelota de ping pong; eso pasaba cuando era niño, no más.

—A tu madre no le importará. Es demasiado pretenciosa para invertir en un lugar así, entonces, puedo comprarlo.

—No es buena idea. No lo haré.

—¡Sólo mira la oferta! ¡Es más barato de lo que crees! Ganaremos mucho con este proyecto y empezaremos con la expansión de Tokio de afuera hacia adentro.

—¡Ya te dije que no! Tengo cosas qué hacer, si no te molesta, papá —Ranma devolvió el mapa a su padre y se enfocó de nuevo en su computadora.

Genma torció el gesto y recordando un punto importante, enarcó una ceja. Le lanzó una hoja que contenía una lista de propiedades en Nerima.

—Te dejaré esto. Tal vez, encuentres algo que te interese.

Ranma ignoró a su padre. Continuó tecleando por un par de minutos hasta que miró de reojo el documento que había dejado. En el listado con diversas direcciones notó la palabra "dojo". De inmediato tomó la hoja de papel en sus manos, revisando las especificaciones técnicas; metros cuadrados, áreas cercanas, posición…Levantó el teléfono y llamó a su asistente.

—Kohashi. Coordina con el asistente de mi padre la visita a Nerima…quiero estar ahí mañana a primera hora…—entornó los ojos escuchando por el otro lado del teléfono las preguntas de su asistente —… ¡No! Que no sea en ese hotel, no quiero que mi madre se entere de que estamos en Tokio. Busca un lugar en el mismo Nerima o algún departamento de renta temporal… ¡No! ¡Ya lo sabes! Uno para mí y otro para mi padre; si es hotel, que nos pongan en pisos diferentes o de ser posible, que sean hoteles diferentes… ¡Le dices que ya estaba lleno! Kohashi, no aumentes mis ganas de despedirte…de acuerdo, gracias.

Volvió a mirar el documento. Apenas esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Un dojo en Nerima. No era una mala idea conseguir algo por el estilo cercano a las áreas del territorio enemigo, o sea, su madre. A pesar de que Genma muchas veces no pensaba las cosas, cuando tenía ideas eran muy buenas.

Entró a internet para investigar más sobre esa pequeña ciudad y lo que podría sacarle de provecho al lugar. Planearía muy bien su agenda para zafarse de su padre en cuanto fuese posible y trabajar en lo suyo.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, Ranma y su padre descendieron de un lujoso auto negro. Kohashi, el asistente de Ranma, había hecho todo lo posible por que padre e hijo fueran en vehículos separados, pero Genma arregló todo para que salieran juntos. Ranma no tuvo más remedio que atenerse y escuchar a su padre en el camino del aeropuerto al sitio de Nerima que Genma pensaba comprar.

—Es aquí. Mucha gente se está mudando a Tokio así que les urge vender sus propiedades —dijo Genma, señalando un bloque de casas de madera de un solo piso —derribamos esto y construimos una plaza comercial.

—Hay bastantes residencias alrededor. ¿Hay cómo silenciar las quejas de los vecinos? —preguntó Ranma con rostro serio—. Por ningún motivo quiero que se retrasen las obras. Habrá que hacer una junta vecinal y convencerlos de los beneficios.

—Lo tengo arreglado, hijo. Conocí al señor Hideki, es representante de la zona, además de que trabaja en asuntos de la prefectura. Quedé de verme aquí con él a las nueve, no tardará en llegar. ¡Oh! parece que ahí viene. Él nos mostrará las propiedades que viste en la lista.

Un hombre calvo de estatura baja, vestido con un yukata verde olivo, saludó a los hombres Saotome, quienes inclinaron la cabeza para responderle.

—¡Señor Saotome! ¡Bienvenido! Seguro que este es su hijo, ¿verdad?

—Ranma Saotome —respondió el joven, de manera educada mientras el señor Hideki hacia de nuevo una reverencia ante aquel hombre, ataviado en jeans oscuros y una impoluta camisa estilo chino en color negro.

—Me tomé la libertad de traer a algunos inversionistas que también están interesados en el proyecto. Ya los había presentado a su padre, joven Saotome —dijo con temor el señor Hideki. La presencia de Ranma intimidaba a cualquiera que lo conocía.

—Puede llamarme Ranma.

—De acuerdo, joven Ranma.

—Señor Hideki, el proyecto de mi padre está prácticamente desarrollado, así que me gustaría no perder el tiempo y ver algunas propiedades en las que me interesa invertir por mi cuenta.

Genma hablaba animosamente con un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro. Un asistente del señor Hideki permanecía de pie, junto a ellos, esperando a tomar notas.

—¡Pero por supuesto! —respondió el hombre—. Yo mismo lo acompañaré a donde usted me indique. Dejaré a mi asistente con su padre y el inversionista.

El hombrecillo dijo unas palabras a su asistente y corrió hacia el auto negro, donde el chofer ya había encendido el motor y esperaba de pie con la puerta trasera abierta. Ranma ya estaba dentro, escribiendo en su móvil.

Así partieron y llegaron en pocos minutos a la dirección que Ranma indicó. Ambos hombres descendieron del auto. Frente a ellos, había una larga cerca de tablones de madera. El señor Hideki se dirigió con llave en mano a una puerta doble. Abrió la vieja cerradura de metal y entraron.

Un camino de piedras y hierba crecida a los lados se notaba apenas al ingresar a la propiedad. La vieja casa de madera parecía haberse degradado con el tiempo, caminaron hacia el lado derecho de la casa y encontraron un pasillo que conectaba al lugar que Ranma estaba buscando, el dojo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como si de algo impresionante se tratase, pero supo ocultar bajo su serio semblante, su alegría. A pesar de verse en un estado no muy aceptable para lo que estaba acostumbrado, ya había pensado en las reparaciones que le haría y las modificaciones que integraría al lugar. Sería un sitio donde podría alojarse cuando fuera a Tokio a visitar a su madre, así no tendría que hospedarse en su casa para escucharla la mayor parte del día y sería mejor que quedarse en un hotel. Pagaría a un mayordomo para que se hiciera cargo mientras él no estuviera e invitaría a sus amigos más allegados cuando estuviera aburrido. Era una idea perfecta para salir de su pesada rutina en Kyoto y pasar un tiempo cerca de su madre, la extrañaba mucho a pesar de que siempre intentaba meterse en su vida.

—Perteneció a la familia Nagai —dijo Hideki—. El último descendiente murió hace cinco años y nadie había querido hacerse cargo de ella. Por fortuna, ya no será así, con el debido mantenimiento se verá como era antes. Gracias al cielo que alguien estuvo interesado en salvar la propiedad. Aunque usted no lo crea, para el pueblo de Nerima es un lugar emblemático.

Ranma levantó el mentón orgulloso —con los debidos ajustes quedará como nuevo —dijo el joven—. Mi padre me dijo que los precios habían descendido por la falta de ofertas. Ahora dígame, ¿cuál es el precio que hay que pagar? Me gustaría iniciar la remodelación cuanto antes.

El señor Hideki sonrió —se confunde, joven Saotome. El dojo no está a la venta.

—¿Cómo? ¡Estaba en la lista de propiedades! ¡¿cómo es posible que no esté en venta?!

—Bueno, lo estaba. Pero justo el día de ayer fue comprado —explicó el hombre.

Ranma estaba empezando a alterarse —¿Quién lo ha comprado? ¡Dígamelo! —exigió.

—La-la hija de uno de los inversionistas —tartamudeó el hombre—. La señorita Tendo.

—¿Tendo?

—S-sí, señor.

—Pues dígale a la tal señorita Tendo que le ofrezco el doble de lo que pagó.

—La contactaré. Aunque, dudo que acepte.

—¡Ja! Por favor. Todo tiene un precio y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar. Quiero esta propiedad y la tendré.

—Ella, bueno…—titubeó el señor Hideki —dudo que considere su oferta, ya que…

—Mire, Hideki. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Compraré la propiedad, así que espero su llamada el día de mañana para que mi personal se encargue de hacer la transferencia a la tal Tendo.

—D-de acuerdo, señor Saotome —ante la firmeza de Ranma, el señor Hideki había sentido el temor de volver a llamarlo por su nombre, como le había permitido al inicio.

—Es todo lo que quería ver. Ahora, vámonos, tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender. Aquí está la lista de propiedades que voy a comprar y recuerde lo que le dije que hiciera con el asunto del dojo.

El señor Hideki observó la lista. Ranma compraría prácticamente todo lo que venía escrito. Podría decirse que era la mitad de Nerima.

Ranma subió al auto, seguido de nuevo por el señor Hideki. Esta vez no se enfocó en su móvil, que se escuchaba vibrar cada segundo. El semblante del joven continuó serio mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Lo del dojo lo había hecho enfadar, pero nadie se interponía en sus planes, por la simple razón de que él era Ranma Saotome.

.

.

.

.

El señor Hideki se quedó en el mismo lugar donde Genma Saotome haría su inversión, mientras Ranma partía al departamento que su asistente Kohashi le había conseguido en Nerima. Habían llegado un par de ingenieros y una cuadrilla que estaba realizando el levantamiento topográfico. Genma seguía hablando con el hombre que había traído Hideki; se habían caído muy bien y el tema de los negocios había pasado a segundo plano.

—¡En ese año yo también estuve en aquel torneo! —reía Genma.

—¿De verdad? No recuerdo haberlo visto, Saotome —dijo el hombre, de nombre Soun.

—Seguro que estábamos en diferentes categorías, o es que en ese tiempo yo era mucho más delgado —ambos hombres rieron al unísono. El señor Hideki se acercó con cautela.

—Veo que se han llevado bien, señor Saotome; señor Tendo.

—Así es. Ambos hemos competido en los mismos torneos de artes marciales cuando éramos jóvenes —apuntó Soun.

—Entonces, será un honor para mí invitarlos a ustedes y a sus familias mañana a una cena que ofreceré en mi casa. Es para celebrar el inicio de sus inversiones en nuestra ciudad. Espero que acepten —Hideki hizo una reverencia ante ambos hombres.

—Para mí será un placer —dijo Genma

—Igual para mí, señor Hideki.

—Muchas gracias. Los espero entonces —volvió a hacer una reverencia. Si me disculpan, me retiraré a mis oficinas, debo hacer un encargo de su hijo, señor Saotome.

—¡No me digas que el muchacho hizo alguna estupidez! —preguntó Genma alterado.

—¡Oh, no! Nada de cuidado. Pidió que se le administrara la compra de unas propiedades, entre otras cosas… ¡Taki! —llamó Hideki a su asistente. Encárgate de que esto quede listo lo antes posible. Yo debo revisar un asunto del joven Saotome que es muy importante —entregó más documentos al chico y se apresuró en despedirse— Hasta mañana señor Saotome, señor Tendo — apenas alcanzó a hacer una reverencia, subió a su automóvil y arrancó como bólido en dirección a su oficina.

.

.

.

.

.

El teléfono sonaba en la casa de los Tendo. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas. Pronto se mudarían a una nueva residencia.

—Casa de la familia Tendo, habla Kasumi —respondió la hija mayor —¿Es usted, señor Hideki? Buenas tardes…claro, con gusto lo comunico —la chica de cabello castaño claro dejó el auricular en la mesita y salió al pequeño jardín donde se encontraba Akane, su hermana menor.

—¿Qué pasa, Kasumi? —preguntó Akane a su hermana sin mirarla directamente. Estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo una kata, que siempre se le había complicado desde niña.

—Es el señor Hideki al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo.

Akane detuvo su ejercicio y tomó aire —espero que Nabiki no me haya cancelado la cuenta.

Kasumi sonrió y siguió a Akane hasta el teléfono.

—Buenos días, señor Hideki, habla Akane… ¿Hubo algún problema? Lo escucho —Akane escuchó con detenimiento lo que el hombre tenía que decirle. De pronto enarcó una ceja—. Puede decirle a su comprador que la propiedad no está en venta, así ofrezca pagar el doble por ella. Agradezco su llamada, pero es mi decisión final. Que tenga buen día, señor Hideki…Adiós.

—¿Es sobre el dojo? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Sí. Un hombre quería comprármelo por el doble del precio, pero no.

—¡Akane! Eso es mucho dinero.

—Lo sé. Pero ese dojo era de la familia de mamá, por derecho nos pertenece.

—Si nos perteneciera no hubiéramos tenido que comprarlo.

—¡Todo por esa estúpida regla de su familia donde solo los hombres pueden heredar bienes! Por fortuna, el tío Hayato ya está muerto y sin ningún descendiente.

—¡Akane! ¡No hables así de nuestro tío!— la reprendió Kasumi— Era hermano de mamá.

—Lo siento, Kasumi… ¡es que, si sólo mamá hubiera sido incluída en el testamento, tendríamos lo suficiente para haberla tratado! —dijo Akane con furia.

Kasumi suspiró. Su madre había muerto años antes debido a una enfermedad que la consumió poco a poco. Nunca habían tenido mucho dinero, y fue toda una odisea conseguir los medicamentos que ella necesitaba. Unos años después de la muerte de la señora Tendo, su padre había tenido un golpe de suerte y había ganado la lotería, así que su cambio de vida apenas comenzaba.

Nabiki, la hermana de en medio, ayudaba a su padre con el tema de finanzas. Le sugirió invertir en bienes raíces y qué mejor que en la tierra donde había crecido su madre, Nerima. La astucia de la joven la hacía investigar lo suficiente en el mercado, así que encontraba siempre la mejor manera de aprovechar el dinero.

Akane insistió siempre en recuperar la casa que había sido de la familia de su madre, así que después de mucho, Nabiki cedió ante ello, con la condición de que no gastara mucho en la remodelación. Akane prometió que así sería. Estaba entusiasmada con la idea de vivir en el mismo lugar que su madre cuando era pequeña, además, tenía un dojo que le encantaría usar. Su padre la había entrenado desde que era una niña, en artes marciales.

—Creo que era el momento de mamá de partir, aunque hubiéramos tenido dinero, ella no se habría salvado —dijo Kasumi, tratando de calmar a su hermana— además, sin importar las costumbres que tuvieran los Nagai, de algún modo, somos parte de su familia. No te expreses de ellos así, por favor.

Akane asintió. No pensaba discutir con Kasumi, no tenía caso. La casa ya era suya y no se desharía de ella jamás.

.

.

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Gracias infinitas a Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer, mis dos betas expertas para este fanfiction, por hacer esto posible.**_

_**Lean el fic, Poderosa de mi hija virtual Hana Note, se van a divertir mucho.**_

_**Gracias a mis Locas por el Dios griego, porque sin todas ellas, esto no sería posible. Las notas y avisos de actualización para este y el resto de mis escritos, se harán por medio de mi página de Facebook Susy Chantilly, esto por motivos personales.**_

_**A ustedes mis lectores, les agradezco siempre su confianza para seguir leyendo lo que escribo. Recuerden que me gusta mucho leer sus reviews. Compartan si les gustó.**_

_**Gracias al universo por un año más.**_

_**.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	2. La Cena

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

_**Este fanfiction es una adaptación de la obra de Jane Austen "Orgullo y Prejuicio" con los personajes de Ranma en una época moderna. NO PRETENDO HACER UNA COPIA FIEL de la obra de Jane, puesto que su historia ya es en sí perfecta. Esto es una versión inventada con muchos detalles diversos y algunos apegados en lo posible a "Orgullo…" y ha sido hecho por mera diversión. Espero que lo entiendan, antes de expresar cualquier tipo de reclamo. Escribo para mí y lo comparto con quien guste leerlo. Gracias por su atención.**_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

"_**LA CENA"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ranma despertó muy temprano al día siguiente. Se sentía con ganas de correr para ejercitarse un poco. Le serviría conocer los alrededores de aquella sencilla ciudad.

Corrió a lo largo de un canal que estaba cercado en las partes más cercanas a las casas. No perdió oportunidad para practicar su equilibrio subiendo al borde de la cerca. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a su departamento y tomó una ducha. Aún se terminaba de secar el cabello cuando tocaron a la puerta. Un repartidor le traía el desayuno; así lo había ordenado a su asistente.

El departamento constaba únicamente de dos habitaciones y un baño. Una era la cocina, donde había una mesa con dos sillas, y la otra un dormitorio que contaba con una cama, un escritorio con su silla, un clóset, y a su lado, el baño completo. No necesitaba más. Sin importar que viniera de una familia millonaria, había aprendido a no despilfarrar el dinero, era algo de muy mal gusto. "Nada como tu presencia y porte para demostrar la riqueza" eran palabras de su madre que Ranma había seguido siempre al pie de la letra; aunque comprara prendas y cosas de diseñador siempre debían parecer lo menos llamativas posible.

En cuanto terminó de desayunar, limpió la mesa, lavó los trastes sucios y se dispuso a trabajar en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación contigua. Sacó su laptop y se puso a revisar los correos que habían llegado después de quedarse dormido a las tres de la mañana. Había días en los que sufría de insomnio y se ponía a trabajar hasta que caía rendido. Los médicos no habían encontrado mal alguno, sólo que a veces pensaba y se estresaba demasiado. Podía dormir una o dos horas y despertar a las cinco y media de la mañana para iniciar su rutina de todos los días, pero el insomnio no se iba hasta que solucionaba algún asunto que lo aquejara. En esta ocasión, era la compra del dojo.

Apenas había empezado a responder correos cuando sonó su móvil. Era el señor Hideki.

—Buenos días, joven Saotome. Espero que haya descansado bien —dijo el hombre detrás de la bocina.

—¿Quedó resuelto el tema del dojo? ¿Cuándo puedo enviar a mis arquitectos para iniciar la remodelación? —Ranma era demasiado directo, así que no se andaba con rodeos y tocaba el punto que le interesaba. Hasta en eso era ahorrativo, el tiempo era oro y no iba a perderlo.

El señor Hideki tragó duro. La respuesta que le daría a Ranma no le iba a gustar —Precisamente por eso lo estoy llamando. Verá…la señorita Tendo…no aceptó la oferta de compra.

—¿Cómo? —Ranma enarcó una ceja. Estaba seguro de que nadie rechazaría esa oferta.

—Lo lamento mucho, joven Saotome. La señorita Akane Tendo tiene un gran valor sentimental por esa propiedad.

—Valor sentimental…—Ranma no estaba muy seguro de que eso existiera. Podía tener sentimientos por las personas, los seres vivos, pero ¿por cosas? Él conocía otro tipo de valor que la gente le daba a las cosas y lo más probable era que esa mujer quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad—…más bien, creo que quiere más dinero. Debe ser una persona muy astuta a menos que le haya dicho usted quién es el comprador.

—¡Por supuesto que no, señor! Todo lo hice de manera formal pero siempre guardando su anonimato. Ella no sabe que es usted el interesado.

Ranma miró su agenda recién actualizada en su computadora. Kohashi había marcado con símbolos de exclamación una cena en casa del señor Hideki y en mayúsculas decía "ordenado expresamente por su padre". No tenía muchas ganas de asistir a las reuniones que sugería su viejo, pero no había nada que hacer en Nerima. Recordó que su amigo Tofú estaba en Tokio y decidió que lo llamaría para excusarse de la cena.

—Bien. Dígale que le ofrezco el triple. Con eso quedará resuelto. Espero su llamada de confirmación, Hideki —colgó. Buscó su lista de contactos y llamó a su amigo, quien contestó dos tonos después.

—¡Hola Ranma! Sabía que me llamarías justo hoy —dijo Tofú.

—¿Te enteraste de que estaría cerca de Tokio?

—¡Claro! Ayer te llamé a la oficina para ir a jugar golf la siguiente semana, pero tu asistente me dijo que estarías de viaje de negocios.

—Bueno, pues ya estoy acá. No estoy muy lejos. Podemos ir a jugar golf ahora.

—Ahora mismo no puedo; estamos inaugurando un par de laboratorios, pero podremos vernos en la cena de Hideki…

—¿Cena? ¿Fuiste invitado? ¿Cómo es que conoces…?

—¿A Hideki? No lo conozco, pero tu padre me invitó. Dijo que con los nuevos complejos que se construirán en Nerima hay oportunidad de incluir sucursales de nuestros laboratorios.

Ranma se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Su padre era un maldito bastardo. Literalmente, no tenía un pelo de tonto. Tofú era uno de los mejores amigos de Ranma y Genma sabía que iba a llamarlo apenas llegaran a Nerima. No sabía si era muy predecible o le afectaba tener tan pocos amigos. El joven de la trenza exhaló. No le quedaba más remedio que asistir a la dichosa cena. Aprovecharía para hablar con Hideki de lo del dojo para cerrar el asunto esa misma noche, y por lo menos, tendría a alguien con quien platicar. Siempre le había costado trabajo relacionarse con gente nueva, cosa que a Tofú se le daba de maravilla; tal vez porque era médico y a diario hablaba con mucha gente —De acuerdo, te veo ahí —dijo Ranma con desgano.

—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en la cena —dijo Tofú antes de colgar. Tofú era hijo de dos reconocidos médicos, pertenecientes a una estirpe de doctores que venían heredando la profesión a cada descendiente de la familia. Eran grandes accionistas de la compañía farmacéutica Takeda, reconocida a nivel mundial.

.

.

.

.

.

El señor Hideki colgó el teléfono mientras sudaba frío. La señorita Akane Tendo acababa de rechazar de nuevo la oferta del triple del precio del dojo.

—"_Se lo repito, señor Hideki. No estoy dispuesta a vender así ofrezca el cuádruple o quíntuple del dinero. Mi dojo NO está en venta. Lo veo en la cena. Qué tenga buen día…"—_la voz de Akane retumbaba aún en la cabeza del señor Hideki. ¿Qué le diría a Ranma? Tendría que decirle la verdad. Levantó de nuevo el auricular y llamó al número del joven Saotome, quien contestó de inmediato. El hombre explicó rápidamente la respuesta de la chica, que de nuevo se había negado a aceptar el dinero. Hideki cerró los ojos esperando una regañina por parte de Ranma. Parecía ser de esas personas que explotaban en cólera y gritaban, pero solo escuchó un profundo silencio.

—…

—¿J-joven Saotome? ¿sigue ahí?

—…Sí. Gracias por su apoyo, Hideki. Nos vemos esta noche —respondió Ranma de manera parca y colgó.

El señor Hideki no podía creer la reacción del joven Saotome. El día anterior se veía muy decidido —No lo entiendo…bien, por lo menos no se molestó conmigo —dijo aliviado y continuó trabajando. Ese día debía llegar temprano a casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo para sus importantes invitados.

Hideki vivía con su esposa y su hija Sayuri en una gran casa en Nerima; era la más grande de la ciudad. Tenía un amplio jardín lleno de árboles frutales y un pequeño estanque artificial; ellos siempre se jactaban de tener las mejores fiestas de los alrededores. Si eras invitado a cualquier fiesta de los Hideki, deberías sentirte muy afortunado.

A la cena, habían invitado a toda la gente influyente de la ciudad. No todos los días asistían miembros tan importantes de la familia Saotome a la residencia. Para las ocho de la noche, la casa estaba atiborrada de invitados. Difícilmente se podía caminar. Había un grupo musical que tocaba temas clásicos y un par de geishas falsas hacían de anfitrionas para recibir a los invitados.

A pesar de ser primavera, el aire no corría en los jardines y se sentía un calor infernal. La gente que estaba sentada en las mesas ubicadas en el jardín usaba su servilleta a modo de abanico para ventilarse. Todos vestían yukatas de tela delgada, pero, de todas maneras, el calor era insoportable. Dentro de la casa, estaba un poco más fresco, pero la cantidad de gente hacía que fuera sofocante.

Las hermanas Tendo, Kasumi y Akane se divertían charlando con Sayuri Hideki, una chica de cabello castaño largo de aspecto común.

—Han sido muy amables en invitarnos el día de hoy a su casa —dijo Kasumi a Sayuri.

—¡Oh! No es nada. Me dio mucho gusto saber que en la lista de invitados se encontraban ustedes. Aún recuerdo cuando conocí a Akane en el jardín de infantes ¡Nos hicimos tan buenas amigas! Lástima que se mudaran de Nerima justo cuando íbamos ingresar a la escuela primaria.

—Fue cuando mamá murió que nos trasladamos. Pero a mi también me agrada volver a verte Sayuri —dijo Akane, sonriente.

—¡No ha faltado nadie! Podría decirse que tenemos casa llena. Te lo digo porque me encargué junto con mamá de hacer la lista. Solo falta… ¡el hijo del señor Saotome! Papá dice que es un hombre muy guapo ¡y sigue soltero! Los Saotome son una familia muy rica; son prácticamente los dueños de medio Kyoto —mencionó Sayuri emocionada.

—No pensé que seríamos invitados a una fiesta con gente millonaria —Kasumi sonrió, al igual que su hermana, pero de forma más sutil. Era una chica muy dulce.

—Es extraño que no se haya casado aún, sobre todo si es tan guapo y con dinero —dijo Akane.

—Por lo general ese tipo de personas se casan muy jóvenes, pero qué más da. Tal vez hoy tengamos una oportunidad, ¿no lo creen chicas? —a Sayuri le encantaban las fiestas y conocer gente nueva. Y qué mejor si tenía oportunidad de conocer a un hombre joven y guapo. Al ser hija única, el deseo de sus padres era que se casara y encontrara un buen marido con el cual formar una familia. El señor Hideki ya contaba con varios años encima y necesitarían a alguien que se hiciera cargo del negocio familiar. Sayuri no era una chica muy brillante, además de que solo le interesaba la vida de casa, era algo que hacía muy bien. Tal vez, su futuro marido podría encargarse del legado que a su muerte dejara el señor Hideki.

Las Tendo tampoco estaban casadas ni tenían novio. A pesar de que Kasumi pasaba de los treinta, no había querido comprometerse con nadie. Le parecía más importante cuidar de su padre y hermanas; desde muy joven tuvo propuestas de matrimonio, que ella rechazó amablemente por pensar primero en su familia. Su madre había muerto cuando Akane tenía apenas cinco años e hizo de figura materna para ella y Nabiki.

—Solo he visto hombres de la edad de papá y mujeres adultas. Las únicas jóvenes somos nosotras y mi hermana Nabiki —apuntó Akane.

—¿Tú crees? Tal vez mamá borró a varios amigos de mi lista. Estoy segura de que había invitado a más chicos —Sayuri se quedó pensando.

—Siempre es divertido conocer gente nueva —dijo Kasumi, tratando de continuar con el ambiente alegre de la fiesta que, a pesar de estar tan concurrida, parecía que los invitados estaban disfrutando de ella.

—Tienes razón, hermana. He encontrado a algunas personas que pensaron que yo era mamá y me han saludado con mucho gusto —dijo Akane, animada.

—Mamá era muy querida. Es un gusto saber que la recuerdan aún, como nosotros —sonrió Kasumi.

—Pues yo espero que llegue el tal Saotome. Voy a mandar un mensaje a mis amigos. Espero que puedan venir —dijo Sayuri sacando su móvil y tecleando sobre la pantalla.

Nabiki hablaba con el señor Hideki a quien presionó para que la presentase con los inversionistas de la zona. Soun Tendo, fue acaparado por Genma Saotome desde su llegada y bebían vino a más no poder. Genma estaba nervioso y a la vez molesto porque su hijo Ranma no se dignaba a aparecer. Se lo había hecho en varias ocasiones; pero esta vez, estaba seguro de que llegaría.

A las nueve en punto, se abrieron las puertas del salón y entraron tres figuras. Era Ranma, ataviado en un traje chino de color azul marino, Tofú, vestido con un yukata de color negro y Shampoo, una pariente lejana del doctor; la chica iba vestida con un elegante qipao rosa pastel.

Todos guardaron silencio y Ranma caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su padre. Ningún sonido podía escucharse. Caminaba recto, moviendo los ojos de derecha a izquierda, observando a los invitados, que a su vez lo miraban estupefactos como si fuera una aparición. Al mover sus ojos a la derecha, divisó un par de ojos marrones y una sonrisa cautivante, que prefirió esquivar en cuanto se encontró con ellos.

El bullicio regresó en cuanto el señor Hideki apareció de pronto para saludarlo —Bienvenido, joven Saotome. Lo estábamos esperando. A usted y a sus amigos.

Tofú y Shampoo saludaron con una reverencia. Ranma solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Estar entre tanta gente lo ponía tenso.

—¡Ranma! Muchacho, ¡por fin llegas! ¡Ven aquí, voy a presentarte a mi amigo Soun! —dijo Genma, que traía unas copas de más encima—Él participó en los mismos torneos que yo cuando era joven ¡y nunca nos conocimos! ¿no crees que es una coincidencia?

Ranma asintió y se limitó a decir —Buenas noches —a lo que Soun Tendo hizo una reverencia sin decir nada.

—Por aquí, joven Saotome… ¡Sayuri! ¡Ven aquí! Joven Ranma, permítame presentarle a mi hija Sayuri Hideki —dijo el anfitrión. La chica se acercó a paso veloz, junto a sus dos amigas, que esperaban tras ella.

—Es un gusto, señor Saotome —dijo inclinándose, Sayuri.

—Es un placer para mí, señorita. Le presento a mis amigos, Tofú y Shampoo —dijo Ranma, mientras éstos volvían a hacer una reverencia. Ranma se enfocó en observar alrededor e ignorar a las personas que tenía cerca. Era una forma de evadirse, pero también de conocer gente con la que no le interesaba mucho hablar. La mayoría de las personas que le presentaban lo trataban con sumo respeto, parecía más miedo, pero eso le beneficiaba para cortar las conversaciones poco interesantes y alejarse cuando quería.

—Le agradezco que nos reciba en su casa, señorita Hideki. Esperamos no haberlos importunado con nuestra presencia en el último momento —dijo Tofú, sonriente.

—Para nada, es un honor para nosotros. Gracias, por venir a la cena. Ellas son mis amigas, Kasumi y Akane Tendo —cuando Sayuri terminó de decir "Tendo" Ranma enarcó una ceja y se giró para enfocar a la dichosa mujer.

—¿Tendo?... ¿Akane Tendo? —Ranma primero observó a Kasumi. Era una mujer hermosa de aspecto apacible, probablemente, la más hermosa en toda la fiesta. Alta, con el cabello castaño, su peinado consistía en una coleta peinada de lado con una flor blanca a modo de prendedor, iba enfundada en un kimono de color celeste y un obi beige.

—Mucho gusto, Akane Tendo —escuchó una fina voz y miró hacia un lado. Era la chica de los ojos marrones y la sonrisa cautivante que vio al entrar. No era tan bonita como la primera, pero tenía algo que… ¡Ella tenía su dojo!

—¡Usted! —exclamó con voz firme— …usted es la dueña del dojo Nagai —dijo Ranma sin expresión alguna en el rostro y su mirada intimidante, que parecía traspasar a quien observara.

Akane abrió los ojos impactada ¿cómo podía saber esa información? Jamás había visto a ese hombre y ahora estaba enterado que era la propietaria de la casa que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre.

—Y-yo…—titubeó en responder la chica. Sus labios se habían congelado y no podía formular palabra alguna. Ranma no dejaba de mirarla directo a los ojos y ella estaba ahí, de pie sin responder, sin respirar y sin saber qué hacer. Por fortuna, alguien los interrumpió.

—¿Son de aquí? —preguntó una voz aguda. Era Shampoo, que miraba a las chicas de arriba a abajo, notando sus sencillos trajes.

—Somos de Yokohama —respondió Kasumi— ¿Usted viene de Tokio?

—Mi familia es de Tokio, pero yo nací en China. Toda mi vida he vivido ahí —respondió Shampoo, visiblemente ofendida. Estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a aquel país y las mujeres que en ese momento se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra parecían demasiado comunes y simples. Con aire de superioridad se puso de medio lado, moviendo su largo cabello y apenas observando a Kasumi.

—Es por eso, que no pronuncia muy bien el japonés —dijo riendo el doctor Tofú. En cuanto Kasumi lo miró y sonrió ligeramente, el doctor se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¡Tofú! ¡Basta de burlarte de mí! —dijo la china, frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos violetas echaban chispas.

—¡La cena está servida! Por favor, joven Saotome, ¡venga! Se sentará con nosotros y sus amigos en la mesa. Las señoritas Tendo se sentarán junto a su padre y el señor Saotome —el señor Hideki tiró de Ranma, quien no había quitado su vista de Akane.

Shampoo y Tofú los siguieron. La chica caminaba altiva evitando tocar a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca. Tofú no veía por dónde iba debido a que estaba viendo a Kasumi; se había quedado prendado de ella desde el primer segundo. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

En una mesa larga se sentaron el señor Hideki con su familia junto a Ranma y sus amigos. En la mesa contigua, Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo, conversaban con las hijas de éste.

Ranma no dejaba de lanzar miradas que parecían inquisidoras a Akane, quien no entendía cómo ese hombre sabía de la única propiedad que había adquirido, además de que su manera de dirigirse a ella le causaba incomodidad.

Tofú por su parte, no podía disimular el mirar a Kasumi, quien le sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, mientras Tofú hacía reverencias con la cabeza, al tiempo que tomaba bocados gigantescos de comida sin darse cuenta. Shampoo estaba tan asqueada del olor de la comida, que solo comió la ensalada servida al inicio, argumentando que estaba completamente llena cada vez que le traían un nuevo plato.

Nabiki apenas se había sentado cuando sirvieron el plato fuerte —Creo que ya me presenté con todos. De la gente que está en la fiesta solo podría hacer negocios con tres de ellos. El resto son vecinos y amigos de los Hideki; pareciera que invitaron a todo Nerima.

—El padre de Sayuri es un hombre muy conocido en la ciudad. Debe tener compromiso con todos ellos —apuntó Akane.

—¿Quién es ese que no te quita ojo? —preguntó la mediana de las Tendo a su hermana menor.

—Nadie me está viendo, Nabiki. Qué cosas dices —Akane siguió masticando un poco de arroz.

—Y ese otro hombre sonríe a Kasumi —Nabiki señaló con los palillos a Tofú, quien tragaba trozos de pulpo con avidez como si fueran pequeños caramelos.

Nabiki sonrió, algo se le había ocurrido —¿son inversionistas? —preguntó a sus hermanas, pero ninguna de ellas quería contestar. A Nabiki se le ocurría cada cosa.

—Los invitados de la mesa del señor Hideki son el hijo del señor Saotome y sus amigos —dijo Soun.

—¡Vaya! Me falta presentarme con ellos. Papá, ¿podrías hacerlo tú, después de la cena? —dijo Nabiki, sonriente.

—Se los presentaré yo mismo, señorita —dijo Genma, visiblemente alegre debido al alcohol.

—¡Gracias! Es usted muy amable —dijo Nabiki, devorando un gran pedazo de sushi de camarón.

Antes de que retiraran el postre, Akane se levantó al baño. Cuando regresaba a su mesa, notó que el personal había retirado la loza y estaban quitando las mesas. El señor Hideki quería que la gente bailara y ese era el lugar con más espacio en toda la casa. La banda se había colocado ya en una esquina y afinaba los instrumentos para empezar. Cuando la chica se giró para buscar a sus hermanas se encontró de frente con Ranma, que otra vez, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Akane tembló. La presencia de ese hombre la ponía nerviosa. Era muy apuesto; alto y con los músculos marcados por el ejercicio, era lo que podía verse a pesar de su ropa. Su cabello negro atado en una trenza enmarcaba su firme rostro con sus gruesas cejas, nariz recta y unos ojos azules como los que nunca había visto en su vida. Entreabrió su boca y escuchó de nuevo su voz —Usted es la dueña del dojo Nagai —dijo el hombre.

—S-sí —respondió muy apenas la chica de oscuro cabello, que llevaba corto—¿cómo lo sabe, señor…?

—Saotome.

—Señor Saotome —dijo Akane, tratando de no caer de nuevo en ensoñación.

—He comprado varias propiedades en Nerima y casualmente esa fue la única que no estaba en venta, según me dijo Hideki.

—Está usted en lo correcto.

—Me parece que todo en esta vida tiene un precio ¿en cuánto estaría dispuesta a vender?

—… ¿Qué? —Akane había dejado de poner atención a lo que decía cuando pudo oler su colonia varonil.

—El dojo. Me interesa comprarlo —dijo Ranma, con semblante serio.

—Mi dojo no está en venta, señor Saotome. Lo lamento —dijo Akane bajando la cabeza.

—Es sólo un dojo ¿qué valor puede tener? —Ranma seguía sin rendirse. Había aprendido varias técnicas de negociación, según la persona con la que hablara y a primera vista, Akane parecía de las que accedía con la psicología inversa.

—Más del que usted se imagina —espetó Akane, que comenzaba a parecerle impertinente la actitud de Ranma. Éste se acercó más a ella, quien de pronto sintió nerviosa la invasión de su espacio personal.

—Le doy el doble de lo que vale —Ranma se sabía atractivo y ninguna mujer hasta ese momento se le había resistido nunca, por lo que se sentía bien seguro de sus formas de seducción, así fueran para conseguir sus propósitos.

Akane frunció el ceño y levantando la voz le respondió: —Como le dije antes y se lo dije al señor Hideki por teléfono, porque no me cabe duda de que fue usted quien ofreció ya el triple. Mi dojo no está en venta —Akane levantó la vista, enfrentándolo a él, que seguía mirándola fijo. Ahora enarcaba una ceja; esa mujer era un hueso duro de roer. No cedía por nada.

—¡Ranma! —Shampoo los interrumpió y Akane aprovechó para retirarse un palmo —No encuentro a Tofú ¿lo has visto?

—No —respondió el joven Saotome, dejando de enfocar a Akane por unos segundos.

—Ranma, hijo. Te presento a la señorita Nabiki Tendo —dijo Genma mientras Nabiki se plantaba entre Ranma y Akane.

—Es un gusto, joven Saotome. He leído maravillas de usted. Ya me enteré de que compró medio Nerima.

—Me faltó el dojo Nagai para que fuera completamente la mitad. Pero su hermana se niega a vender.

Nabiki se giró hacia a Akane, quien cruzó los brazos y miró al suelo ceñuda, sin disimular su berrinche. A Ranma le pareció divertido su aspecto.

—Hermana. Debes saber que una de las grandes reglas de los negocios es vender cuando te ofrezcan comprar —dijo Nabiki. Akane seguía sin contestar.

—¡Aquí estás Ranma! Pronto empezará el baile —dijo Tofú, que venía acompañado de Kasumi.

—Volviendo al tema, joven Saotome, ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Llegué a ofrecerle a su hermana hasta el triple del precio, pero se negó —dijo Ranma mostrando una media sonrisa. Tal vez Nabiki era la pieza clave para conseguir la propiedad.

—¡Akane! ¿Cómo puedes rechazar una oferta como esa? —dijo Soun Tendo. —Deja que tu hermana se haga cargo, podemos conseguir otra casa.

—¡No! —repitió Akane de mala gana.

—Akane, es mucho dinero —continuó Nabiki.

—Ja —se burló Shampoo, dirigiéndose a Nabiki —¿no sabes que es de muy mal gusto hablar de dinero en una fiesta? Eso solo lo hace la gente de clases menores.

—El que empezó a hablar de dinero, fue tu amigo, no mi hermana —Akane respondió a Shampoo con un tono molesto, a lo que la china arrugó la nariz, mirándola con desdén.

Ranma apenas pudo contener la risa. Hacía mucho que no veía a ninguna mujer que hiciera frente a las humillaciones de Shampoo.

—Señorita Shampoo ¿hacen bailes en China? —preguntó de pronto Kasumi, tratando de bajar un poco la tensión.

—¡Por supuesto! Los hacen en lugares especiales para eso, bastante grandes. Yo soy una gran bailarina —se vanagloriaba la china.

—Debe ser muy interesante verla bailar —dijo Kasumi.

—Así es, señorita Tendo, mi prima es muy buena en la danza —dijo Tofú a Kasumi, quien sonriente asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi hermana también sabe bailar muy bien ¿no es cierto, Kasumi? Desde que tenía quince años los hombres la pretenden y no solo por su forma de bailar, sino por su belleza. Le aseguro que en cuanto empiece el baile todos se acercarán a ella como abejas a una flor —dijo Nabiki sin el más mínimo pudor. Akane le dio un codazo para que se callara, pero la otra no paraba —también debería bailar usted señor Saotome.

—Siempre trato de evitarlo —dijo Ranma girando la vista hacia otro lado, ignorando a Nabiki, que a toda costa quería llamar su atención.

—Si está tan interesado en tener un dojo, puedo hacer unas cuantas llamadas y conseguirle uno. Hay muchas propiedades en la zona que deben tener uno —mencionó Nabiki.

Ranma, que seguía sin dignarse a mirarla, respondió: —tengo bastantes agentes de bienes raíces e-x-p-e-r-t-o-s en encontrar propiedades, pero le agradezco su intención. Con la plática he perdido el interés, así que su hermana puede quedarse tranquila con su simple dojo lleno de termitas. Derrumbaremos varios edificios viejos que ahora me pertenecen y haré algo a mi gusto. Si me disculpan, necesito hablar con el señor Hideki de unos asuntos —se giró sin despedirse, seguido por la orgullosa Shampoo, quien estaba feliz por la contestación que Ranma les había ofrecido a las Tendo.

—¡Qué arrogante! Espero que sus edificios le caigan encima —dijo Nabiki.

Akane seguía molesta ¿para qué la había mirado ese hombre toda la noche, si al final se iba a mostrar tan desinteresado por un dojo que al principio quería comprar al triple? No tenía sentido. Era un hombre muy grosero.

—Debiste vender —dijo Nabiki a su hermana.

—Jamás vendería el dojo de mamá, lo sabes —contestó Akane.

—Eres tan sentimental, Akane. Ahora que nuestra situación ha cambiado debes aprender a ver las cosas de manera diferente —dijo Nabiki— ¿y usted, no iba a bailar con Kasumi? —se dirigió a Tofú, quien riendo nervioso, le extendió la mano a la tímida mayor de las Tendo.

Tofú y Kasumi pasaron al centro de la improvisada pista de baile, junto con otra veintena de personas que intentaban bailar una danza tradicional. Tofú no era muy diestro para eso, así que se equivocaba cada vez. Kasumi lo guiaba sonriente y con paciencia.

Pronto empezaron las mezclas de canciones que pasaron de las japonesas a las chinas, donde Shampoo hizo un solo para demostrar sus virtudes en la danza y todos le aplaudieron. Después empezaron con música del tipo irlandesa y la gente se divirtió brincando en la pista que cada vez se hacía más pequeña debido a la cantidad de personas que se animaba a bailar.

Akane y Sayuri aplaudían divertidas al ver a Tofú y a Kasumi, que pocas veces se separaron para bailar con otras personas. Soun y Genma también reían a carcajadas abrazados mientras intentaban bailar.

Ranma y Shampoo observaban con desgano desde un rincón del salón —Sospecho que en cualquier momento alguien soltará un cerdo y tendremos que perseguirlo —dijo la chica de cabello largo, mofándose de en lo que había terminado la "elegante" cena de los Hideki.

Ranma no podía disimular su rostro de fastidio, así que en cuanto la canción terminó, se acercó a Tofú para casi obligarlo a retirarse.

—¡Ranma! ¿cómo que quieres irte? Deberías bailar como los demás. Me molesta verte ahí con esa actitud estúpida mientras todo el resto se divierte —le dijo Tofú.

—Sabes lo mucho que detesto hacerlo, a menos que conozca a mi pareja, bailar en una reunión como esta me resultaría insoportable.

—¡Vamos! Te aseguro que jamás encontré muchachas tan simpáticas como las de esta noche y algunas son extraordinariamente hermosas.

—Estás bailando con la única mujer bonita de la reunión —respondió Ranma, mirando a la mayor de las Tendo y sin darse cuenta de que Akane se encontraba escuchando la conversación, a pesar de lo alto de la música.

—¡Lo es! Pero detrás de ti, está una de sus hermanas que es muy hermosa y además agradable.

Ranma se volteó para mirar y era Akane. Apartó la vista inmediatamente y dijo a su amigo —Puede pasar, pero no es lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme; además que hace un rato demostró tener un carácter de los mil demonios que limita bastante tu percepción de "agradable".

—¿Tú crees? A mí me parece de lo más dulce —Tofú se quedó pensando. Pensaba que Kasumi y Akane eran muy parecidas en ese aspecto, aunque para él, la primera parecía envuelta en ternura y perfección.

—Estás divagando. Es hora de irnos. No soporto un minuto más aquí —afirmó Ranma adelantándose a su amigo, el cual, por respeto a ser el invitado de honor, debía ser acompañado por él; después de todo, gracias a Ranma, Tofú había asistido a la fiesta.

El médico se despidió con una profunda reverencia y se alejó, girando la cabeza cada vez para no dejar de mirar a Kasumi. Los tres amigos se retiraron apenas despidiéndose del señor Hideki y salieron pronto de la ruidosa casa.

Akane exhaló, agradeciendo que Ranma no volviera a dirigirle la palabra y se fuera de la fiesta. El hombre le había parecido de lo más engreído. Decir que ella no era tan bonita había sido lo menos humillante; él había construido un perfil de ella por responderle, después de que él mismo la provocó, colmando su paciencia, minimizando el valor del dojo que perteneció a la familia de su madre. Sonrió, pensando en que seguramente el tal Saotome no volvería a dirigirse a ella jamás, y eso era un gran alivio. A pesar de ser tan atractivo, no hubiera bailado con él, así fuera el dueño de toda la ciudad.

La familia Tendo se quedó disfrutando la fiesta un rato más. Ya entrada la madrugada, decidieron retirarse. Soun Tendo casi no podía mantenerse en pie, debido al alcohol y no les sería posible regresar a Yokohama esa noche. Se quedarían en un hotel y aprovecharían al día siguiente para ir a la casa Nagai y revisar las mejoras que se harían para quedarse definitivamente a vivir ahí.

.

.

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Me han dejado reviews respecto a que les está agradando el tono de la historia. Hacer una adaptación no es nada fácil y menos de una obra maestra, por eso tengo dos beta readers expertas, no es por vanidad ni mucho menos, hay cosas que he reescrito unas tres veces, para entregar un buen resultado. Todo sea por diversión.**_

_**Gracias a Juany Rdz, paulayjoaqui,GabyCo,nancyrini, SakuraSaotome, Lucitachan,Liz Haruka Tenou, livamesauribe, nancyricoleon,Nikita Shinoda, Ibetzia, Azusa CT, Lu chan87, SARITAINMELOVE, LindaAkane,Caro Larrosah, Cynthiagurud, Sailordancer7, Yazz, caro, Lily Tendo89, Kris, por dejar su review ¡y las felicitaciones por mi cumple! Espero sus comentarios para este nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias infinitas a mis guapísimas beta readers: Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome, que me están ayudando como no tienen idea a que la historia salga más que excelente, revisado con microscopio, detalle a detalle. Millones de gracias.**_

_**Para mis Locas por el dios griego, que ya tenemos una página en Facebook donde compartimos imágenes, recomendaciones de fics, fanarts y mucho más, busquen así: Locas por el Dios griego. Gracias a ustedes por siempre estar y su apoyo incondicional para todo. Las quiero.**_

_**No se pierdan el fanfiction de mi hija virtual Hana Note, "Poderosa" está genial y cada capítulo es más interesante cada vez. Vayan a leerlo.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones y demás. Más información y sorpresas en mi Facebook de Susy Chantilly.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	3. Arreglos

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

_**Este fanfiction es una adaptación de la obra de Jane Austen "Orgullo y Prejuicio" con los personajes de Ranma en una época moderna. NO PRETENDO HACER UNA COPIA FIEL de la obra de Jane, puesto que su historia ya es en sí perfecta. Esto es una versión inventada con muchos detalles diversos y algunos apegados en lo posible a "Orgullo…" y ha sido hecho por mera diversión. Espero que lo entiendan, antes de expresar cualquier tipo de reclamo. Escribo para mí y lo comparto con quien guste leerlo. Gracias por su atención.**_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

"_**Arreglos"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La familia Tendo, formada por tres hermanas: Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane, junto a su padre, Soun Tendo, siempre había vivido de modo sencillo. Antes de ganar la lotería, podría decirse que eran de clase media baja. Vivían en una casita en un barrio de Yokohama, donde Kasumi se encargó de hacer el papel de ama de casa, a la vez que estudiaba, cuidaba de sus hermanas menores y del señor Tendo, que se ganaba la vida dando clases de artes marciales en una escuela de su comunidad. La paga no era mucha, pero era suficiente para llevar comida a la mesa.

Akane fue la única de las tres que aprendió las artes enseñadas por su padre, debido a que Nabiki y Kasumi no les interesaba. A falta de un heredero masculino, la menor de las Tendo se esforzaba por demostrar a su padre sus capacidades, las cuales Soun veía con orgullo, pero a la vez con tristeza, puesto que nada de lo que Akane hiciera podría evitar una tradición que durante años se había practicado tanto en la familia Tendo, como en la de su fallecida mujer.

Para los Tendo, los únicos herederos a los bienes de un cabeza de familia serían los varones. Para el infortunio de las tres hermanas, a la muerte de su padre, se quedarían en la calle y su única herencia sería el apellido de este. Por tal motivo, la señora Tendo, suplicó a su marido, antes de trascender al otro mundo, que se asegurara de que sus hijas se casaran con un hombre que pudiera cuidar de ellas, para que no tuvieran que sufrir el humillante despojo quedando en completo desamparo. Soun Tendo juró que así lo haría, y fue así como el casar a sus hijas se convirtió en una obsesión.

Cuando su situación cambió, al ganar la lotería, el señor Tendo pensó que sería bueno relacionar a sus hijas con gente de dinero que cada vez se veía más interesada en su fortuna. Más para invertir que para otra cosa. Nabiki, la hermana de en medio, estaba de acuerdo con su padre en que casarse con alguien de poder adquisitivo aumentaría considerablemente las ganancias de la familia. Así que se propuso encontrar marido para ella y sus dos hermanas. Casarse no era su principal prioridad, pero sabía que estando del lado de su padre, podría encargarse de conseguir primero pareja para las otras dos y ella al final, cuando tuviera ganas, o cuando apareciera un postor con muchísimo más dinero. Por el momento, se encargaba de ayudar a su padre con las finanzas. Había estudiado administración, así que el tema se le daba muy bien.

El día posterior a la fiesta de los Hideki, los Tendo se presentaron en la casa que había sido de su madre cuando era pequeña y que ahora, gracias a Akane, habían recuperado.

La casa se encontraba en estado deplorable, puesto que su tío, al haberse gastado toda la fortuna que heredó, no tuvo nunca cómo mantenerla. La construcción tenía muy buena estructura, así que habría que cambiar la madera de unas cuantas paredes, todas las tejas del techo, limpiar el jardín y reconstruir prácticamente toda la duela del dojo. El tío Nagai lo rentaba para hacer eventos y era la manera como conseguía dinero para mantenerse.

—Tendremos que poner manos a la obra para que podamos venirnos a vivir aquí pronto —dijo Akane.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no pienso pagar tantos días de hotel, hace que se desperdicie dinero de forma inútil —a Nabiki de verdad le dolía perder dinero.

—Si adecuamos una habitación, podríamos quedarnos desde hoy. Tal vez la sala de estar. Es muy grande y cabemos todos —sugirió Soun Tendo.

—La cocina no está tan mal, creo que, de funcionar la estufa, podría cocinar —se ofreció amable Kasumi.

—Bien. Llamaré a la empresa de mantenimiento para que empiecen hoy mismo. Y de paso, a la compañía de mudanzas para que terminen de empacar todo y lo traigan acá. Regresaré al hotel para coordinar todo desde ahí, necesito reactivar los servicios, sobre todo el internet. Será mejor que nos quedemos en el hotel hasta que esté listo eso.

Todos asintieron, menos Akane, parecía que tenía otra idea —Yo me quedaré para empezar con el jardín. Seguro que el personal llegará mañana; además, no tengo nada que hacer, me servirá como ejercicio.

—Como gustes. Les enviaré un mensaje más tarde —Nabiki volvió a su móvil y salió del lugar. Su padre la acompañó. Había mucho que hacer, sobre todo, revisar lo de las nuevas inversiones. Un taxi los esperaba del lado de la calle. Subieron y partieron con rumbo al hotel.

Kasumi se quedó junto a Akane —¿te parece si me ocupo de la cocina? —dijo sonriendo a su hermana menor.

—¡Por supuesto que me parece! Gracias por quedarte a ayudarme, Kasumi.

—Oh, no es nada. La verdad es que tampoco tengo nada que hacer y creo que me aburriría si me quedo en el hotel.

Akane asintió. Ambas pusieron manos a la obra. En un pequeño cobertizo encontraron escobas viejas, trapos, cubos, guantes y algunos sacos para colocar la basura. Las hermanas pidieron un poco de agua al vecino de al lado, quien con gusto les proporcionó algo del vital líquido.

Durante algunas horas, Akane se la pasó arrancando la maleza y removiendo un poco la tierra que se había endurecido. El sol calentaba cada vez más y Akane empezó a sudar. No consideró el atuendo que iba a usar para trabajar, así que sus jeans y su sencilla blusa de botones en cuello "V" color blanco sufrieron los estragos de su rudo trabajo, así como su frente, que estaba manchada de barro.

Mientras ponía el segundo saco lleno de hierba en la parte externa de la casa, vio que, en la casa frente a la suya se estacionaba un lujoso automóvil negro, del cual descendió un hombre alto, de cabello negro atado en una trenza, con unos apretados jeans, una camisa blanca estilo chino y zapatos negros. Cubría sus ojos con un par de gafas oscuras. Segundos después, descendió otro hombre de su misma altura, cabello castaño claro y anteojos, vestido con un yukata azul oscuro, pantalón y tenis del mismo color. Akane los reconoció de inmediato y se enderezó.

Ranma Saotome se giró al tener la sensación de que alguien lo miraba. Contempló a la chica mientras bajaba un poco sus gafas y la observaba de arriba abajo enarcando una ceja, mientras evitaba disimular un gesto burlón.

Akane, al notarlo, se puso nerviosa y a la vez molesta. El color le apareció en las mejillas.

—¿Así que esta es la propiedad que decías, Ranma?... ¡Oh! ¡Hola, señorita Akane! Qué sorpresa encontrarla por aquí.

Estaba tan molesta y concentrada en Ranma, que se había girado para reírse, que apenas escuchó al doctor Tofú.

—¿Qué pasa, Akane? Escuché que hablabas con alguien… ¡buenos días doctor Tofú! —Kasumi había salido en ese momento y el doctor, al verla, se transformó en una especie de autómata.

—Ka-Ka-Kasumi… ¡digo! ¡Señorita Tendo! Qué sorpresa encontrarla por aquí.

—Acabas de decir esa frase —dijo Ranma —buen día.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Tofú a Kasumi.

—Pues… aquí vivo, doctor. Más bien. Aquí viviremos. Estamos limpiando un poco. Usted disculpará nuestra presentación, pero como puede ver estamos trabajando.

—Y vaya que se ve que están trabajando —volvió a interrumpir Ranma, observando de nuevo a Akane, quien frunció más el ceño. Cuando Akane estaba a punto de abrir la boca para soltarle a Ranma una cantidad de palabrotas, Kasumi habló.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

—Estamos trabajando, obvio de manera diferente —Ranma volvió a mirar a Akane desde la cabeza a los pies —compré esta propiedad, vine a mostrársela a Tofú. Aún no decido qué hacer con ella.

—Supongo que no vendrá a vivir aquí —espetó Akane. Ya demasiado tenía con su humillación del día anterior como para verlo a diario.

—No sé. Por el momento sé que voy a derrumbar todo esto y pensaré si hago departamentos, locales…tal vez, un dojo más grande que el que se le está cayendo en su casa…

—¡No le permito…! —Akane había dado un paso adelante, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Ranma, quien a modo de reto se quitó las gafas, pero la voz de Kasumi poseía una magia peculiar, que lograba que la furia de Akane siempre se mermara.

—Sería nuestro vecino, entonces. Es una propiedad tan grande como la nuestra, pero con bastantes árboles frutales. Espero que considere conservarlos, joven Saotome.

—Por supuesto; mi intención siempre va de la mano de la preservación, es una regla de oro en la familia Saotome. Incluso, conservaré las vigas y soportes de madera de la vieja casa cuando haga cualquier reconstrucción. Somos expertos en el arte y lo protegemos siempre.

—¿Y qué van a hacer más tarde? ¿Puedo ayudarles en su trabajo? — preguntó el doctor Tofú, a quien la situación explicada por Ranma lo tenía sin cuidado, porque su único objetivo era contemplar a Kasumi.

—Bueno, justo ahora iba a decirle a Akane que viniera a comer algo. Preparé ramen instantáneo, por si gustan acompañarnos —dijo Kasumi con su tierna voz.

—Pero claro que…

—No. Gracias —,interrumpió Ranma a Tofú —tenemos un compromiso.

—Es una pena. En cuanto la casa esté lista, me gustaría que aceptaran una invitación a cenar —Kasumi hizo una ligera reverencia, que Ranma y el doctor repitieron al unísono.

—Será un honor, señorita Tendo. ¿Sabe? Mi prima Shampoo cocina unos deliciosos platillos chinos, le diré que les haga una invitación por su gentileza al invitarnos —Tofú sonreía, nervioso.

Ranma entornó los ojos. Para su fortuna, Akane había mirado hacia otro lado, fingiendo ignorarlo. Él se había colocado las gafas para aprovechar y observarla con detenimiento. Tenía poco busto, lo suficiente para rellenar una copa B, una cintura pequeña y unas redondeadas caderas que hacían concentrar la vista en esa parte de su cuerpo, un trasero firme y unas piernas torneadas que podían notarse a pesar de sus jeans. Un pequeño e imperfecto monumento, después de estar acostumbrado a toparse con mujeres llenas de curvas desde la parte superior hasta la inferior.

Finalmente, Kasumi sonrió e hizo una reverencia para dar por terminada la conversación. Ranma respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y Tofú se hundió en una profunda reverencia.

Ambos subieron al auto y se alejaron con velocidad. Akane siguió el vehículo con la vista hasta que se perdió —¡Cómo odio a ese hombre! —exclamó la chica de cabello corto. Kasumi continuaba sonriendo —Vamos, te hará bien comer algo, has trabajado mucho. Debes lavarte la cara.

Akane siguió a su hermana aun enfurruñada por haberse topado con aquel hombre insufrible. Ranma Saotome era el peor tipo que había conocido en su vida.

Por la noche, en el hotel, los Tendo se reunieron para cenar en el restaurante del sitio. El señor Soun contaba a sus hijas cómo había sido invitado por el señor Genma Saotome, su nuevo amigo y socio a jugar golf durante toda la tarde; parecía que los negocios iban de lo mejor. A sus hijas les agradaba que estuviera de buen humor. Desde la muerte de su madre, no lo habían visto tan animado; siempre parecía estar entretenido en la nada y les preocupaba que un día fuera a caer enfermo, pero las nuevas inversiones le mantenían bastante ocupado.

Nabiki solo afirmaba con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el celular y pasarse de vez en cuando los palillos por la boca.

—¡Listo! Mañana empiezan las obras para el mantenimiento de la casa. Y los servicios quedan reactivados a más tardar pasado mañana. Las buenas noticias son que los Hideki nos invitaron a almorzar el fin de semana y…—sacó varios sobres de su bolso y le extendió uno a Kasumi —te llegó una nota.

Kasumi se apresuró a ver el remitente —Es de Shampoo— dice…

—¿Shampoo? ¿qué querrá esa mujer? —pensó Akane en voz alta.

—…dice que se está quedando en la antigua clínica de Nerima, propiedad de los Tofú. Han hecho remodelaciones y construyeron al lado un área de descanso para familiares de los pacientes…me invita mañana a almorzar para conocer el lugar ¡Cielos! ¡no traje nada para la ocasión! —se preocupó Kasumi.

—Puedo mandar a que te consigan algo y lo tengan listo a primera hora, antes de que te vayas —dijo Nabiki—supongo que querrás sorprender al doctor Tofú —la chica guiñó un ojo.

—El doctor Tofú es un buen amigo para Kasumi, no empieces con tus cosas, Nabiki —dijo Akane algo molesta.

—Si bien que se le nota que se arrastra por ella. Una ayuda con su vestuario no le hará mal.

—En su nota, Shampoo dice que Tofú no está en la ciudad, tuvo que ir a Tokio por un asunto de los laboratorios, no regresará hasta mañana, así que no lo veré —apuntó Kasumi.

—Muy lista la tal Shampoo…pero aún le falta bastante astucia. Veremos quién ríe el último —hasta el momento, no se había conocido a alguien que lograra vencer a Nabiki en sus grandiosas ideas. Pensaba demasiado rápido. Tecleó en su celular para hacer el pedido con un contacto que le traería un bonito vestido de algodón para su hermana. Miró la hora y de paso el clima…Nabiki sonrió, todo estaba planeado y le saldría muy bien, como siempre.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de las hermanas a las siete y treinta de la mañana. El atuendo para Kasumi había llegado. Era un sencillo vestido blanco con mangas bombachas, discreto escote con olanes que llegaba debajo de la rodilla. Nada mal, para la recatada mayor de las Tendo.

—Es muy bonito, Nabiki. Gracias.

—Me sé tus gustos y me aseguré de conseguirte algo perfecto —dijo Nabiki, sonriente.

Akane salía de la ducha y no de muy buen humor. Había salido a correr y se había topado con el flamante Ranma Saotome en el camino. Ella no lo había notado hasta que el hombre pasó junto a ella y la empujó. Akane casi tropieza, pero logró mantener el equilibrio; le gritó un sinfín de barbaridades, pero el tipo ni siquiera se giró. Parecía demasiado concentrado en su trote y al tener los audífonos a todo volumen en los oídos, ni siquiera se inmutó. La chica pensó que podría haberlo hecho a propósito, pero no quiso darle más importancia y continuó su ruta, maldiciendo al tal Saotome en su cabeza.

—¡Tu vestido es precioso, Kasumi! —dijo Akane —te verás divina con él.

—¡Vaya que si se verá espectacular! —mencionó Nabiki—es una pena que Tofú no vaya a verlo —la chica esbozó una media sonrisa. Sus hermanas no sospechaban nada y nadie más lo haría.

Al llegar la hora de la salida de Kasumi, el cielo se veía completamente oscuro y se escuchaban algunos truenos.

—Aquí tienes la dirección. No es muy lejos de aquí —Nabiki le entregó a su hermana un papel con una especie de mapa dibujado en la mano. A pesar de la época, Kasumi se negaba a tener un smartphone, por lo que no tenía un mapa virtual.

—Parece que lloverá. Será mejor que pida un taxi —dijo Kasumi.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. Me terminé el efectivo ayer y el banco no lo abren hasta más tarde. Todos los taxis del hotel están ocupados, como para cargarlo a nuestra cuenta —se excusó Nabiki.

—No importa, le pediré dinero a papá.

—Papá ha salido desde temprano. El señor Saotome prometió enseñarlo a jugar al golf, así que mandó un auto muy temprano a por él. No te preocupes, seguro que solo hay truenos, pero no lloverá. De todas formas, llévate un paraguas— Nabiki le extendió el objeto a su hermana, quien le agradeció y se encaminó por la calle que le había dicho Nabiki.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de su caminata cuando un fuerte aguacero cayó de pronto. A pesar del paraguas, la calle por donde iba Kasumi parecía inundarse y el agua llegaba hasta la acera. Se empezó a mojar un poco los zapatos, pero un vehículo de carga que pasó por ahí, hizo de las suyas y mojó a Kasumi hasta los hombros.

El vestido de algodón se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel debido a la humedad, y cuando llegó a la clínica estaba hecha una sopa. La expresión de Shampoo era teatral. La mayor de las Tendo le había parecido mucho más amable y mil veces mejor que las otras dos hermanas, groseras y corrientes. La intensidad con la que su primo hablaba de Kasumi era exagerada; Shampoo pensaba que era una chica bonita, pero no tanto como ella. Tofú le insistió para que se hiciera amiga de Kasumi y la china no tuvo excusas para negarse; su primo siempre la había apoyado desde su llegada a Japón y era momento de pagarle de ese modo sus atenciones.

Los modales de Shampoo siempre habían sido muy finos, hasta cierto punto, y como anfitriona, no podía permitir que su invitada pasara penurias. De inmediato le hizo cambiar sus ropas y le prestó prendas que eran suyas. Le quedaban un poco pequeñas a Kasumi, pero le servirían mientras le conseguía algo más de su talla.

La mayor de las Tendo tuvo a mal pescar un fuerte resfriado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo caminando bajo la lluvia. La ruta que Nabiki le había trazado era la más larga, puesto que la hizo rodear todo el canal, con el objetivo de que se mojara y enfermara lo suficiente para no tener que volver al hotel, por lo menos hasta el siguiente día, que llegaría el doctor Tofú.

Shampoo buscó un doctor de los que su primo tenía el currículum. La clínica aún no estaba abierta al público y apenas se iba a contratar al personal. Un médico llegó a la media hora y revisó a Kasumi. Le aconsejó quedarse en cama y descansar, porque tenía un poco de fiebre y quería descartar cualquier infección. Al escuchar la palabra "infección", la china se alarmó y pidió al doctor que le hiciera análisis de sangre y todo lo que fuera necesario. No iba a arriesgarse a estar con un enfermo que no podía echar de casa, su primo la mataría si se enterase.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Akane llegó a la nueva casa Tendo justo cuando arribaba un camión con maderos que empezaron a descargar, para adecuarlos donde hiciera falta.

La chica salió a la calle para ver la descarga, cuando de nuevo volvió a encontrarse con Ranma Saotome y su perfecta camisa china de color azul, ahora con pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo tono. Akane entornó los ojos al notar cómo miraba a sus trabajadores con gesto de asco. El personal de Saotome, había llegado una hora antes y parecían coordinados como si fueran ninjas; se movían rápido y sin hacer tanto ruido.

—¿Le molesta algo, señor Saotome? —preguntó la chica de cabello corto, tratando de enfrentar al hombre.

—Hacen demasiado escándalo. Aunque para lo que tienen que reparar…yo hubiera tirado todo y vuelto a hacer. Pero supongo que no les alcanzaba el presupuesto—exclamó Ranma con desdén.

—¿Qué dice?

—No te culpo, ser nuevo rico implica acostumbrarse a un estilo de vida diferente. Cuando nunca se ha tenido mucho dinero, la gente gasta como si no hubiera mañana, pero todo es finito, un día se tiene que acabar.

—¿Está insinuando que no sé cómo usar mi dinero? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce! —Akane no permitiría que ese hombre se pasara de listo.

—Tienes razón. Pero he conocido mucha gente como tú que trata de entrar al círculo social sin éxito. Al final, terminan regresando a su lugar de origen— dijo el hombre con un ligero tono de burla.

—¡En eso tiene razón! ¡Éste es mi lugar de origen! No entiendo cómo la gente como usted viene a estos lugares que no les corresponden y mucho menos les interesan.

—No es que nos corresponda o no, tienes que verlo desde el punto de inversión. Eso es lo que te falta, Tendo. No solo debes ser rico, debes aprender a usar la cabeza —dijo Ranma, observándola desde su altura. Akane parecía un pequeño volcán a punto de explotar. Ranma estaba bastante divertido.

La chica estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida por uno de los trabajadores —¡Señorita! ¡La buscan!

—¿A mí? — preguntó extrañada.

—¿Es usted la dueña de la propiedad? —preguntó un hombre robusto, de aspecto molesto, que traía casco.

—Soy yo. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—¿Tiene permiso de construcción?

—¿Permiso de…? Seguramente sí, ¿dónde está el arquitecto? —preguntó Akane, ahora dirigiéndose al trabajador.

—Salió un momento. Pero señorita, no tenemos permiso de construcción.

—¿QUÉÉÉ? —Akane no podía creerlo. En ese momento iba llegando el arquitecto, un jovencito que parecía recién graduado de la universidad.

—Lo lamento, señorita Tendo. No pensé en ese detalle. Su hermana no nos dijo que fuera tanto trabajo, así que no lo sacamos. Salía más económico —mencionó apenado el chico.

—¡Nabiki! —dijo Akane. Su hermana y sus trucos para ahorrar, solo le traían problemas que debía enfrentar. Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo arreglarlo —…mire, señor…nosotros…—Akane estaba buscando la forma de excusarse, pero Ranma, que había estado callado observando toda la escena, la interrumpió.

—Ella es la dueña, pero la construcción es mía —dijo Ranma.

—¿Puede mostrarme un permiso? —gruñó el inspector, ceñudo.

—Por supuesto… ¡ingeniero! —llamó el joven de la trenza a su empleado, quien estaba cerca —muestre al señor inspector el permiso de construcción de las d-o-s propiedades.

El ingeniero, quien había visto lo sucedido, entendió de inmediato la indirecta y sacó el permiso. El inspector la revisó —dice permiso de área…pero no especifica los metros cuadrados, necesito que se corrija o que saque un permiso para cada una de las construcciones, si no, tendré que detener las obras ¿está claro?

—Para mañana estará todo en orden como se solicita —dijo Ranma, serio.

Los empleados y el inspector se alejaron y Akane suspiró aliviada. Después de todo, Ranma no parecía ser tan orgulloso ni pedante como ella creía.

—G-gracias, señor Saotome —dijo la chica, aún apenada por la situación.

—Consigue el permiso y para la próxima contrata gente más profesional.

Akane asintió, había aprendido la lección, era solo falta de experiencia. Se sentía muy agradecida —Prestarnos el permiso fue muy amable de su parte —dijo Akane, tímida. Había sido muy grosera con él momentos antes de que todo ocurriera y Ranma se había portado como un caballero.

—A veces hago obras de caridad…Bueno, es hora de irme. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —espetó con sorna. Ranma se puso las gafas y dio media vuelta sin despedirse. Se subió al asiento trasero de auto y al cerrar la puerta, arrancó.

Akane estalló —¡Imbécil! —gritó. Pero a su alrededor ya no había nadie que pudiera escucharla.

.

.

.

.

A su regreso al hotel, Akane recibió el mensaje de que Kasumi se encontraba en la clínica Nerima. Nabiki bebía un té en la pequeña salita del cuarto.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? —reclamó Akane —pobre Kasumi.

—Sí, pobre —Nabiki daba sorbos a su té, mientras miraba su móvil.

—Nabiki, ¡eres una desconsiderada! ¿sabías qué…?

—El arquitecto me llamó y me contó lo que pasó; tendré que gastar en el dichoso permiso. Le debes una a Saotome; ve pensando cómo se lo puedes pagar —Nabiki le guiñó un ojo a su hermana, pero ésta no reaccionó del todo bien.

—¿Acaso quieres que me ofrezca a ese tipo como paga? ¡Nabiki! Se supone que eres nuestra hermana y deberías estar de nuestro lado. Seguro que lo que pasó con Kasumi fue treta tuya.

—¡Yo no enfermé a Kasumi!

—¡Pero seguro que se mojó con la lluvia de esta mañana y por eso ahora está en cama! Tal pareciera que nos echaras como presa a los cazadores. Solo te interesa que nos envolvamos con gente rica.

—¿De qué te que quejas? Ese tal Saotome no está tan mal, además de que tiene bastante dinero. Y a Kasumi no parece desagradarle Tofú, quien también tiene suficiente.

—¡Ese hombre es insufrible!

—¡Cielos, Akane! No pensé que fueras tan snob, mira que discriminar al pobre señor Saotome por su dinero…

—¿Sabes que me dijo que hizo lo del permiso por caridad? Nos mira con inferioridad.

—Tú sabes que no es cierto, ¡no hagas caso! Está molesto porque no le quisiste vender el dojo que él quería. A los hombres no les gusta eso, tienes que dejarlos ganar de vez en cuando… ¡no me sorprende que no hayas logrado seducir a nadie!

—Así es la gente millonaria, creen que todo lo pueden comprar, ¡pero no es así!

—¿Vas a seguir con eso? ¡Ash! Akane, por favor cambiemos de tema… ¿qué pediré para cenar?

Akane entornó los ojos, cuando algo se le metía a Nabiki en la cabeza era casi imposible que cambiara de opinión —¡Iré a ver a Kasumi!

—¿Estás loca? Me echarás a perder el plan. Querrá regresar hoy mismo y no es aceptable en su condición.

—Pues me necesita. Voy a llevarle ropa, solo traía aquel vestido y debe estar incómoda con eso, la conozco bien.

—No tengo dinero para pagar el taxi porque…—decía Nabiki antes de verse interrumpida por su hermana.

—Caminaré. No me molesta —Akane buscó ropa en el clóset y los puso en una bolsa de tela, así como artículos de higiene personal.

—Regresa sin Kasumi, ¿quieres? Tofú no llega hasta mañana y debe verla convaleciente.

Akane volvió a entornar los ojos y se dirigió hacia la clínica, que se encontraba cerrada. En el edificio contiguo se veía luz, así que tocó a la puerta. Había corrido hasta ahí. Le había tomado unos siete minutos llegar, mucho menos de lo que le había tomado a Kasumi. Akane estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su hermana, sabía que era tan discreta que, si se sentía muy mal, mentiría para no preocupar a los demás.

La chica fue recibida por una criada que la llevó hasta la sala de estar, donde Shampoo se entretenía con la televisión. Bajó por completo el volumen y se levantó, enarcando una ceja.

—Buenas noches —dijo Akane algo agitada —, quisiera ver a mi hermana, por favor. Su aspecto era salvaje. El corto cabello se le había alborotado con el aire y tanto sus mejillas como sus labios presentaban un lindo color rosado. Su pecho aun subía y bajaba sutilmente tratando de tomar aire suficiente para estabilizar su respiración.

Otra figura se había levantado de una mesa detrás del sillón donde estaba Shampoo. Era Ranma, la última persona que le hubiera gustado ver en ese lugar.

—Tu hermana está arriba —dijo Ranma, mirándola fijamente.

Shampoo asintió y Akane, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, agradeció el gesto mientras seguía a la criada. Lo más importante, era llegar a donde estaba Kasumi, no prestarle atención a ese tal Saotome.

—¡Pero qué desfachatez! ¡Es casi la hora de la cena y llega a punto! ¿Viste su cabello? Lo bueno es que lo lleva corto. No imagino cómo podría desenredarlo después de semejante movimiento —dijo Shampoo.

Ranma aún estaba un poco distraído, mirando hacia la puerta donde se dirigió Akane. De todos modos, respondió a Shampoo —Está aquí por su hermana. No creo que venga expresamente a cenar.

—Por eso sólo invité a Kasumi, pero me parece que esas Tendo se toman el pie cuando les das la mano.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde, Akane volvió a aparecer en la puerta del salón. La mesa estaba colocada y Ranma y Shampoo acababan de sentarse. En un segundo, Ranma se puso de pie.

—Señorita Akane, ¡usted de nuevo! Supuse que le gustaría cenar con nosotros, así que puse un platillo extra. Ordenaré que suban la cena a su hermana —se notaba el esfuerzo en la voz de Shampoo para parecer amable, pero le estaba costando bastante serlo con esa chica de aire presuntuoso y desagradable.

—Le agradezco, señorita Shampoo, pero a mi hermana le ha subido la fiebre otra vez ¿podría hacerme el favor de conseguir un médico?

—¡Oh! ¡Pobre señorita Kasumi! Ya mismo ordenaré que traigan a alguien —dijo Shampoo mostrando un poco de compasión.

—Gracias —dijo Akane, y se retiró rápidamente para volver donde su hermana.

Shampoo se acomodó la servilleta en las piernas y se dispuso a comer.

—¿No vas a llamar al doctor? —preguntó Ranma.

—Después de cenar. No morirá por unos minutos de fiebre —respondió la china. Ranma la miró extrañado. Esa mujer tenía muy poca empatía. El hombre empezó a buscar en su móvil el teléfono de algún médico conocido; no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias y mucho menos, cuando involucraba la salud de un ser humano.

Shampoo iba a dar el primer bocado a su cena, cuando entró Tofú —¡Buenas noches Ranma, buenas noches prima! Llegué justo a tiempo.

—¡Justo! Kasumi está arriba y le ha subido la fiebre —apuntó Ranma mientras a Shampoo se le caía la carne de los palillos, sin poder probarla.

—¡¿Kasumi?! ¡Voy en seguida! ¡Iré a por el maletín! —Tofú corrió de una habitación a otra y subió las escaleras como un rayo. Shampoo le reclamó a Ranma —¡Debiste dejarlo cenar primero!

—No tienes sentido del deber, Shampoo. Esas actitudes no denotan empatía.

—¿Para qué querría yo ser empática? Debo cumplir con mi régimen a la hora que debe ser. No estaba en mis planes que esa chica enfermara —la china dio una mordida a su carne y siguió comiendo como si nada pasara.

.

.

.

Tofú se preocupó al ver a Kasumi. Akane agradeció que el doctor hubiera llegado, su hermana se sentía muy mal.

El médico la revisó, así como a los medicamentos que había estado tomando. Suministró un antibiótico, porque no le había sido indicado ninguno y se mantuvo al pendiente de la chica. Akane le contó lo sucedido y Tofú no pudo más que culpar a su pensamiento de tener ahí a la mujer de sus sueños, no de la mejor manera, pero había sucedido. Desde el día en que la conoció, soñaba despierto con encontrársela por la ciudad, al carecer de excusas y valor para invitarla. El destino se la había puesto en el camino, extremadamente cerca, pensó.

Después de un rato, la fiebre bajó y Kasumi se quedó dormida. La criada llegó con la cena y Tofú se retiró para que la paciente pudiera descansar, no dejó que la menor de las Tendo se llevara a su hermana al hotel, podría ser perjudicial para Kasumi. Akane le pidió permiso al doctor para quedarse con su hermana para vigilarla durante la noche, a lo cual el médico aceptó y mandó colocar un mueble adicional para que ella pudiera recostarse.

.

.

.

Para el siguiente día, Kasumi se sintió mucho mejor. El doctor estuvo al pendiente de ella toda la noche, por lo que, en la mañana, el doctor la invitó a desayunar con todos en el comedor.

Ranma también había sido invitado, así que, para frustración de Akane, tendría que comer cerca de su pesadilla viviente. Decidió tomar el consejo de Nabiki y no hacerle caso, tal vez así, la ignoraría y dejaría de provocarla. Shampoo se desvivió en halagos y cumplidos para Kasumi, diciendo que se veía muy bien y que se alegraba de que hubiera mejorado.

Kasumi agradeció a ella y al doctor Tofú por sus atenciones. Le apenaba tener que ser una carga para ellos, pero el doctor no la dejó continuar —Es un honor —Tofú se sonrojó al instante y se reprendió a sí mismo por su respuesta absurda. Mientras, Akane y Kasumi lo observaban con asombro y simpatía.

—Digo, no es un placer que esté enferma, es un placer que esté aquí cuando esté enferma…para poder cuidarla…

Todos rieron al unísono y Shampoo hizo un gesto de fastidio; carraspeó y todos volvieron a tomar la compostura. La china aprovechó para ordenar que sirvieran más té.

—¿Cómo va la construcción, Tendo? —preguntó Ranma. Akane se sorprendió de que se dirigiera a ella con tono de amabilidad.

—Aún no lo sé. Mi hermana dijo que se encargaría de la situación. Espero que todo se haya resuelto.

Ranma asintió y a Akane le pareció ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Recordó que lo estaba ignorando y dio otro sorbo a su té.

Shampoo, visiblemente celosa por la conversación en común, trató de sacar provecho —Por lo visto, tienen una historia que no nos han contado ¿acaso Ranma te convenció de venderle el dojo? —la chica sacó el tema tratando de avivar la rencilla que los hacía encender su enojo.

—Tendo está haciendo reparaciones a su vieja propiedad —dijo Ranma, mientras engullía un trozo de melón.

—Así es. El señor Saotome desistió y con todo su dinero se construirá un dojo, o dos, ¡o veinte! Lo hará a su gusto, probablemente, lo cual es una ventaja. Por mi parte, me gustan las antigüedades, así que me quedo con mi viejo dojo —sonrió Akane, que no podía evitar intentar provocar a Ranma.

—A Ranma también le encantan las antigüedades. No pensé que tuvieran cosas en común —agregó Tofú a la conversación.

Ranma tosió, ya que casi se ahoga con la fruta que estaba comiendo. Shampoo hizo cara de pocos amigos y trató de inmiscuirse a como diera lugar —A mí también me encantan las antigüedades y… ¡el melón! ¿te gusta el melón, cierto Ranma?

El joven de la trenza negó con la cabeza —No. Pensé que era otro tipo de fruta, por eso, casi me ahogo con eso.

—Desde hace generaciones, la familia de Ranma es miembro de una asociación que protege el patrimonio japonés, incluyendo obras de arte, templos, residencias… —contó el doctor.

Ranma no dijo nada, solo observó a Akane, quien desvió la mirada en cuanto notó que éste la veía.

Terminado el desayuno, Kasumi subió a descansar y Akane se quedó en el salón respondiendo a algunas preguntas vanales que Shampoo le hacía, con la mera intención de sacarle plática y hacerle notar a Ranma que podía ser "empática" como él le había sugerido. Muy pronto Shampoo ya no supo más que decir y Akane tomó su móvil. Tenía varios mensajes de Nabiki. Tocaron a la puerta y apareció en el salón sin ser anunciada. Akane sintió vergüenza. Sabía lo que pensaban Ranma y Shampoo de ellas. No eran tan bien recibidas en ese sitio más que por el doctor Tofú.

—¡Buen día! Lamento llegar tan de improviso, pero quería ver a mi hermana Kasumi.

—Por lo visto es una costumbre llegar de improviso —dijo Shampoo entre dientes, con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero con el suficiente volumen para ser escuchada por todos en la habitación. Nabiki la ignoró, ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de ella.

—¡Doctor Tofú! ¡gracias al cielo que está aquí! Akane me dijo anoche en sus mensajes que usted había llegado. Le agradezco tanto que haya cuidado así de mi hermana mayor. Ella es como nuestra madre.

Tofú se sonrojó un poco —No fue nada, señorita Nabiki. Me alegra que su hermana esté mucho mejor y que haya tenido la fortuna de venir aquí para atenderla, aunque fuera una coincidencia.

—¿Quiere decir que Kasumi está bien? Entonces no será necesario que suba a verla. Debe descansar ¿cierto? Cambiando de tema, ¿esta es la nueva clínica parte de sus laboratorios, doctor? —preguntó Nabiki, interesada.

—Bueno, pues, tenemos laboratorios y algunas clínicas. La de Nerima ya la teníamos hace tiempo, pero la remodelamos y agregamos este edificio para familiares de pacientes. No toda la gente puede atenderse en hospitales o quedarse en Tokio, los costos son mucho más elevados —respondió el médico—por ahora está vacía porque no hemos contratado al personal. Pero espero que sea pronto.

—¡Debería hacer una inauguración! Tal vez, un cóctel. Podría invitar a la gente de la zona, después de todo, serán sus pacientes un día. Además, siempre es bueno socializar con gente nueva

—¡Nabiki! —la interrumpió Akane, quien miró de reojo a Ranma. Claro que vio cómo hacía un leve respingo. Pero lo disimuló enfocándose en su móvil.

—¡Es una buena idea! Podría hablar con Hideki para que me ayudara con eso. Aunque tendremos que esperar a que se recupere su hermana.

—¡Claro! Principalmente ella debe asistir, ¿no cree, doctor? —dijo Nabiki sonriendo, mientras Tofú reía nervioso y completamente rojo como un tomate.

Shampoo torció la boca e hizo gesto de fastidio. Vaya gentuza con la que su primo insistía en tratar.

Después de un rato de conversación, Nabiki se excusó diciendo que tenía asuntos de negocios que atender con su padre. Pasó a saludar a Kasumi y se retiró lo más pronto que pudo. Akane también aprovechó para despedirse y agradecer las atenciones recibidas.

—Le pediré que se queden hasta mañana, señorita Akane. Es demasiado pronto para exponer a su hermana al cambio de temperatura. Tal vez querrá cambiarse, si gusta puedo mandar a traerle algo de ropa —dijo el doctor. Antes de que Akane pudiera decir algo, Shampoo se adelantó.

—Yo puedo prestarle algo de ropa sin problema. Le quedará grande pordelante, pero no creo que le moleste que le quede holgado —la china trataba de hacer quedar en ridículo a Akane, pero ésta no se dejaría amedrentar, a pesar de que Ranma le mirase en ese momento los pechos, sin disimulo alguno.

—Gracias. Iré al hotel a cambiarme y regresaré en un rato —Akane hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. Caminó hacia la puerta hasta que sintió una fuerte presencia detrás de ella, acompañada de una voz grave que la hizo temblar.

—¿Te llevo?

Akane no quiso girarse para responder. No quería que Ranma continuara viendo sus pechos. Respiró profundo, tratando de controlar sus nervios —No, gracias.

—Tu hotel no está tan cerca —insistió el joven. Akane sintió como se le acercaba cada vez más, cada vello de su cuerpo comenzó a erizarse.

—Me gusta caminar. Así que, caminaré. Hasta luego, señor Saotome —Akane se adelantó casi corriendo, mientras Ranma la observaba y al mismo tiempo se reprendía mentalmente a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué hice eso? —se preguntaba. Analizando la situación, la había observado desde el día en que la conoció. Era una mujer simple, con unos ojos muy expresivos y sonrisa bonita. Sus modales no eran para nada femeninos; parecía un animalito salvaje cada que él la provocaba. Le llamaba la atención porque no se comportaba como nadie que hubiera conocido, todos hacían lo que él les pidiese, no había más. Sin embargo, cuando ella entraba en un lugar, no podía despegarle la vista, o por lo menos, disimular mirándola de reojo. ¿Se sentía atraído hacia ella? No. Debió ser más algo físico; su instinto reaccionando al intento vago de seducción de la chica cada vez que sonreía. Fue por eso que se ofreció a llevarla, para probarse a sí mismo que su cercanía le provocaba repulsión y no otra cosa. Sí, eso debía ser.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Saben que me encanta leer sus reviews y opiniones. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo antes posible, para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia.**_

_**Antes de seguir quiero como siempre agradecer con todo el poder del universo a mis dos betas Sailordancer7 y SakuraSaotome que hacen un trabajo maravilloso para que PRIDE llegue a ustedes de la mejor manera y con toda la calidad que ustedes lectores merecen. No es fácil hacer una adaptación, hemos comentado lo complicado que es, porque no hay que desmerecer al original y tampoco salir de la esencia de los personajes, pero ponemos todo el cariño y el esfuerzo, eso se los aseguro.**_

_**Ahora vamos a los reviews. Me han comentado que les va gustando la historia, muchos no han leído Orgullo y Prejuicio y me sorprende, es un libro excelente, dense la oportunidad de leerlo, no se arrepentirán. También, quienes ya lo leyeron se han emocionado y vuelvo a recordarles que es una ADAPTACIÓN con versión Chantilly, metiendo personajes de otra historia que tienen una personalidad ya de por sí muy marcada. Les dejo una nota de mi beta experta en Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sailordancer7 casi se sabe el libro de memoria y tiene bien estudiado el asunto. Esto con la única finalidad de hacer entender un poco más el concepto del fanfiction, sin que lo tomen de manera personal.**_

_**[**__**Sailordancer7 **__**chapter 2 . Aug 23**_

_**Esta perfectamente claro en las letras en negrita es decir resaltadas hasta arriba que es una adaptación de Pride and Prejudice de Jane Austen que fue publicada por primera vez el 28 de Enero de 1913, es difícil por lo tanto que el lector busque a Ranma en Mr Darcy por que son personajes distintos y opuestos al mismo tiempo. Mr Darcy es un hombre británico de el siglo XIX de clase alta y adulto y la versión de Ranma que conocemos es un hombre contemporaneo adolescente japonés y de clase social baja. Por lo tanto es difícil mas no imposible por que Susy ha logrado poner rasgos claros de la personalidad de Ranma en este fic... Excelente y bien claros ya en este capítulo los roles de los personajes y con interesantes variaciones propuestas de la novela original.]**_

_**Y bueno, aclarado todo, les agradezco infinitamente a ustedes que siguen mis historias, no hay modo de expresarles con palabras mi gratitud.**_

_**Saben que adoro leerlos y saber de ustedes, así que espero sus reviews ansiosa.**_

_**Recuerden leer el fic de Sakura Saotome, "A Corazón Abierto" que está…ufff ¡tienen que leerlo! Igual el fic "Poderosa" de mi hija virtual Hana Note, ¡es divertidísimo! No se lo pierdan.**_

_**A mis Locas por el Dios Griego, mil gracias por estar siempre ahí y animarme a seguir escribiendo. Las adoro.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	4. El Visitante

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

"_**EL VISITANTE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kasumi y Akane pasaron la noche en el edificio contiguo a la clínica del doctor Tofú. Tomaron el desayuno en la recámara y se prepararon para despedirse.

Shampoo tenía de pronto el mejor humor del mundo y celebró la partida de ambas chicas abrazándolas efusivamente. Pidió a Kasumi que se vieran próximamente para beber un té y conversar sobre lo que no habían podido mientras ella estuvo enferma. Le contaría cuanto quisiera saber de China, y mil cosas más.

El doctor Tofú no paraba de hacer reverencias y prometió estar al pendiente de la recuperación de Kasumi. Ranma, quien estaba casi siempre donde sus amigos porque se aburría de muerte estando solo en su apartamento, se limitó a desear salud a la mayor de las Tendo e hizo una sola reverencia.

Un taxi aguardaba por las hermanas. Agradecieron de nuevo al doctor Tofú y esperaron a que el chofer abriera la puerta para irse. Kasumi subió primero a la parte trasera del auto y después Akane, quien estaba sorprendida porque la mano de Ranma Saotome la sujetó para ayudarla a subir. Él la miraba fijamente y una extraña energía subió por sus entrañas mientras sentía el contacto. Notó también, que Ranma se daba la vuelta para regresar al edificio, mientras abría la mano y la tensaba.

Éste no se explicaba lo sucedido. En un impulso la había tomado de la mano, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el arrepentimiento lo invadió al recordar la condición inferior del rango de esa insolente mujer.

Agradeció a los dioses que se hubiera marchado y deseó no tener que verla en mucho tiempo, cosa que no sucedió.

.

.

.

Kasumi y Akane se quedaron todo el día en el hotel. Las obras en la nueva casa Tendo tardarían un par de días más, y ante la posibilidad de volver a toparse a Saotome, Akane evitó pasarse por ahí.

Nabiki seguía visitando propiedades en Nerima junto a su padre, quien a diario era invitado a almuerzos de inversionistas y asociaciones.

Finalmente, la casa estuvo adecuada y pudieron mudarse del hotel. Solo faltaba detallar el dojo, pero por lo demás, ya estaba listo. La empresa de mudanza dispuso todo en los lugares que les indicó Nabiki. No tenían mucho y la casa era muy grande. Ya se encargarían de comprar lo que faltara.

Ranma iba todos los días a la propiedad frente a la casa Tendo, hablaba con sus empleados y se iba lo más pronto posible. Una mañana, cuando vio que un par de trabajadores terminaban de subir herramienta a un vehículo, decidió entrar. Tenía bastante curiosidad de ver el dojo renovado. Una de las características por las cuales se había obsesionado con él, era porque parecía detenido en el tiempo. Le recordaba a un antiguo monasterio que había visitado con su madre en Kyoto, pero versión miniatura. Era toda una obra de arte.

Parecía que no había nadie, eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana y solo se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros. Se dirigió a la parte trasera donde se encontraba el dojo. Al verlo por fuera, se dio cuenta de que no había sido modificado como el resto de la casa —Tal vez, solo hicieron reparaciones por dentro —pensó. Y al acercarse un poco más para intentar abrir la puerta del mismo, se topó con Akane, que salía de la parte lateral del dojo, envuelta en una toalla tan corta, que apenas le cubría los pezones y su parte íntima.

—¡Tendo! ¿por qué estás así? —dijo Ranma sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted en mi casa? —gritó la chica, plantándose en el suelo y sujetando la toalla a la altura del pecho.

—¡Vine a ver el dojo! ¿por qué más estaría aquí? ¡¿no te da vergüenza andar en paños menores?! —el hombre estaba al borde de un infarto.

—Aún no tenemos agua caliente, debemos tomar el baño calentando el agua afuera. ¿Para qué le interesa ver el dojo? ¿No dijo que se construiría uno?

Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso no cabía el pudor en esa mujer? No podía ni pronunciar palabra.

—¿Va a quedarse ahí todo el día? —gruñó Akane.

—¡Ya me voy! —dijo Ranma, tragando duro —…qué indecencia —se dijo para sí.

Akane levantó el mentón y caminó hasta la casa. Ranma salió a paso veloz del sitio, apresurándose a subir a su auto y encenderlo. Ese día, no había llevado chofer. Se sujetó al volante, respirando como si algo lo sofocara. No podía quitarse de la mente aquel cuerpo, los pechos, esa pequeña cintura, su deliciosa cadera y esas piernas…—¡Maldición! —gritó, pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo y sacudiendo su cabeza. Si había visto tantas chicas de espectaculares cuerpos y sinuosas curvas, ¿por qué lo había impactado tanto ver a esta menuda chica?

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Soun Tendo recibió un telegrama. Raro en estos tiempos, donde todo se envía de manera virtual, pero así fue. El mensaje decía que esperaba ser recibido en la residencia Tendo y firmaba Hikaru Gosunkugi.

Hikaru Gosunkugi era el nombre de un pariente lejano de Soun Tendo. Debido a las tradiciones familiares donde solo los hombres debían heredar, lo correspondiente al señor Tendo pasaría a manos de dicho hombre al morir el primero.

Al comentarle el asunto a sus hijas, éstas se quedaron muy serias. La única que hablo al inicio, fue Nabiki —Qué casualidad, que cuando se entera de que vivimos en una casa más grande y que nos va mejor en lo económico quiere venir a presentarse. ¡Debemos iniciar acciones legales! ¡No puede quitarnos lo que nos pertenece!

—El señor Gosunkugi es hijo de una prima segunda mía. Todos los Tendo de nuestra familia ya han muerto. Solo quedamos nosotros —comentó Soun.

—Con mayor razón, nadie se daría cuenta si el hombre faltara en este mundo —apuntó Nabiki.

—¡Nabiki! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Es parte de la familia —la noble Kasumi reprendió a su hermana.

—Pues a menos que venga con buenas intenciones, no tiene nada que hacer en esta casa —la mediana de las Tendo parecía molesta—. Así ni ganas de trabajar para mantener una fortuna con la que al final se quedará un tipo que no hemos visto en la vida. Espero que su estancia aquí sea corta. Ya veré qué hacer para llegar a un acuerdo y que no vuelva a molestarnos.

—No me importaría que se quedara con el dinero. La casa era de mamá y no estoy dispuesta a perderla de nuevo —Akane se encontraba con la mirada baja y las manos en puño. Aunque ella hubiera comprado la casa, debido a las absurdas reglas de la familia Tendo, todo era de su padre. A menos que consiguieran un marido que les diese una casa y que en su familia no tuvieran una regla similar, las hermanas Tendo solo tendrían donde vivir mientras Soun estuviera vivo. Su destino colgaba de una ligera rama que daba al fondo de un precipicio.

Finalmente, el invitado llegó. Soun lo recibió en la puerta y lo encaminó hacia la sala de estar, donde lo esperaban las hermanas Tendo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hijas, les presento al primo Gosunkugi.

Era un tipo de lo más delgado. Su piel se pegaba a los huesos y era muy pálido, con profundas ojeras. No era muy alto, de cabellos negros y cortos, cuando andaba parecía que se fuera a romper.

—Mis más sinceros saludos. Es un honor conocerlas, primas. Mis ojos no pueden alzarse de tan doblegados que se sienten ante su belleza.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja, Kasumi se sorprendió y Akane desarrugó el ceño para aguantarse la risa.

Soun invitó al primo Gosunkugi a sentarse. Kasumi se levantó para servir la comida. En la mesa se respiraba un silencio sepulcral.

En cuanto terminaron de tomar la comida, después que el invitado rompió el hielo alabando la exquisitez de los alimentos y felicitando con mucho candor a Kasumi, Nabiki se atrevió a enfrentarlo —¿Y a qué has venido, primo? Son años los que nuestro padre no ha sabido nada de ti como para que de pronto aparezcas de la nada.

El chico tragó duro, pero carraspeó un poco antes de responder —bueno, prima. Me ha nacido la necesidad debido a que ahora estoy trabajando como administrador de una de las casas de cierta familia importante. El administrador anterior murió y como asistente, quedé encargado de todo. Debido a la confianza y lealtad ante su anterior empleado, la señora de la casa decidió apoyarme y me aconsejó mantener la cercanía con mi familia, siendo que mis padres ya no están en este mundo.

—También porque tu heredarás todo lo de los Tendo, ¿no? —espetó Nabiki, mordiendo un pedazo de pescado.

—¡Prima! ¿Siempre eres así de directa? No quisiera que pienses que solo quiero aprovecharme de la situación.

—Las cosas como son, primo Gosunkugi —la mirada fija de Nabiki, cohibía al muchacho, que buscaba en su mente palabras delicadas para responder.

Kasumi sirvió té al finalizar todos de comer y el silencio continuó por largo rato. El invitado volvió a hacer el intento de mermar la fricción que se sentía en el aire.

—Mi señora, Nodoka Yori, quien me ha instruido a llamarle por su nombre de soltera ante el resto de las personas por la seguridad de su identidad; me ha sugerido, como ya les he dicho, entablar relación con mis familiares. Ella es una mujer muy elegante y respetable, no puedo más que agradecer que se haga cargo de mí, confiándome ese trabajo y, además, concederme el honor de vivir con una módica renta en una pequeña casa dentro de su propiedad, para evitar gastos de traslados. He de decir que ya vivía aquí con mi anterior jefe, pero en vez de echarme, la señora Nodoka…—parecía que a Gosunkugi se le quebraba la voz y sus ojos se cristalizaban —…me ha permitido quedarme.

Todos lo miraron sin pena, notando la exageración en sus palabras. Kasumi y Akane se levantaron para llevarse los platos sucios a la cocina y Nabiki se retiró a su cuarto. Al quedar solo Soun y Gosunkugi en la habitación, el chico volvió a tomar la palabra, al notar que Tendo no hacía gesto alguno.

—Mi estimado señor Tendo, otra de las razones por lo que estoy aquí, es porque la señora Nodoka también me ha sugerido que me case.

—¿Casarse? —lo miró Soun incrédulo, mientras encendía su pipa— ¿cuál es el punto a tratar?

—Bueno…siendo que soy su heredero y en vista de que sus hijas quedarían desamparadas, siento que es mi deber tomar a alguna de ellas como esposa, para que así ellas no tengan que desprenderse del todo de esta propiedad…no sé si me entiende.

Soun Tendo no le quitaba la vista al chico, quien al paso de los segundos se ponía más nervioso. Finalmente, Tendo habló: —No me parece tan mala idea. Deseo que mis hijas se casen con alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de ellas.

—Pues…entonces…me he fijado en que su hija mayor, Kasumi, sería una mujer ideal para ese puesto, además que es muy hermosa.

—Mmmm…—Soun miraba hacia arriba sin dejar su pipa— lamento decirle que Kasumi está prácticamente comprometida con un doctor. Mi hija Nabiki piensa que es cuestión de días para que venga a pedir su mano. El hombre está bastante interesado y es una buena propuesta para ella. Pero, tengo dos hijas más.

Gosunkugi rio nervioso —S-su hija Nabiki…también es muy linda, pero me parece que su carácter y el mío no harían buena mancuerna. Espero que no le ofenda, pero con lo poco que la he tratado desde que llegué parece que no le he caído del todo bien.

Soun Tendo asintió; él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar ir tan pronto a Nabiki, lo ayudaba bastante con los negocios nuevos que estaba haciendo ,y la vida de casada, seguro interrumpiría sus proyectos —Tan solo queda mi hija Akane. Es más dócil que Nabiki aunque es cuestión de preguntarle, ella es…usted sabe…

—¡Akane es perfecta! —Nabiki, que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta apareció de pronto —Ella quiere quedarse con la casa, así que no le veo problema. No se preocupe por nada primo Gosunkugi, la boda se realizará en cuanto le parezca mejor.

—¡Oh! Entonces que sea lo más pronto posible. Tengo permiso de mi señora de estar fuera toda la semana y llegar con la sorpresa de que estoy comprometido le hará muy feliz —Gosunkugi se sentía contento, más por haber logrado su propósito y cumplir las órdenes de su señora, que por el matrimonio.

Nabiki también estaba feliz. Seguramente, su hermana también se sentiría feliz de no tener que perder la casa que fue de su madre. Ahora solo faltaba que Gosunkugi se lo comunicara a Akane; pero el hombre era demasiado tímido y casi no tenía oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con ella.

Por su parte, Akane continuaba con sus salidas matutinas a correr. No se había vuelto a encontrar con Ranma; él había cambiado su ruta precisamente para evitarla, aunque había calculado el tiempo para verla pasar a unos cuantos metros de otra calle sin ser visto. El joven de la trenza se seguía preguntando el por qué no podía sacarse a Akane de la cabeza. Su imagen envuelta en una toalla, mientras el agua le escurría por el cuerpo. La soñaba cada noche, sonriendo de manera seductora, guiñándole el ojo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, insinuando que la toalla que la cubría estaba a punto de soltarse de sus manos. La excitación que le producía aquella simple mujer a él, el poderoso millonario Ranma Saotome, era algo terrible.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, siempre volvía a topársela. Akane salía mucho con Sayuri, la hija del señor Hideki. La ciudad tenía muy pocas atracciones, así que se la topaba en algún centro comercial, tomando un helado, en una discoteca, bailando con un montón de nuevos amigos.

Como sucedió una de esas noches, había ido a una discoteca con Tofú y Shampoo. Mientras Ranma veía a las Tendo bailar con un grupo de amigos, se bebía un trago en el bar, haciendo como que escuchaba a Shampoo, la prima de su amigo Tofú, que bailaba como idiota con Kasumi y parecía muy divertida de sus movimientos, pero al mismo tiempo, bailaba con otros chicos sin que el doctor fuera su pareja exclusiva. A Ranma le pareció que Kasumi no estaba tan interesada en Tofú; siempre era cordial con él, pero parecía tratar de la misma manera al resto de los chicos de su grupo de amigos.

—Ranma, ¿quieres que bailemos? —Shampoo estaba deseosa de lucirse ante aquel montón de gente corriente que se movía con pasos torpes y nada modernos, además de que siempre había estado interesada en el mejor amigo de su primo.

—Tal vez, más tarde —respondió Ranma, mientras meneaba su vaso de escocés y observaba a Akane en un apretado vestido azul que le llegaba a media pierna y un recatado cuello halter que no lograba hacerle olvidar sus redondeados y pequeños senos la vez que la vio en toalla.

Shampoo, notando que observaba siempre a Akane, trató de desairarlo para que solo pusiera atención en ella —No le quitas la mirada a esa Tendo, ¿acaso te gusta?

—Solo la observo.

—…Ah… y ¿notaste lo vulgar que se ve en ese vestido? —dijo la china en tono de burla.

—No parece que se vea tan vulgar. Es perfecto para su estructura, sus atributos no son tan grandes, así que…

—Me pregunto si con el dinero que tiene decidirá operarse. Muchas lo hacen.

—No lo necesita.

—¿Tú crees? Yo creo que necesita bastante arreglo, sobre todo en la cara.

—Tiene un rostro bonito —Ranma ladeó la cabeza, meneando su vaso de escocés, mientras observaba reír a la chica de cortos cabellos.

—¡Ja! ¿bonito? ¡Por favor! No se me compara —respingó Shampoo.

—Según tú, nada es comparable contigo Shampoo, de hecho, yo no compararía a Akane Tendo contigo, nunca.

Shampoo pensó que Ranma le hacía un cumplido, pero era verdad que ambas chicas eran demasiado diferentes y compararlas sería hacerlo con agua y aceite.

La china intentó usar sutilmente sus armas de seducción —¡Obvio que no! Soy mucho más bonita que ella. No entiendo cómo no me has presentado a tu madre.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no puedo hacerlo.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Mi madre odia a los chinos.

—¡Eso es racismo!

—Mi madre no es racista. La primera vez que fue a China, le cayó muy mal un plato de comida y decidió nunca más volver a tener cerca nada que se lo recordara.

—¡Pero no ha sido mi culpa!

—Lo sé y te entiendo, pero mi madre tiene esas manías que nadie puede explicar.

—Si me conociera no pensaría lo mismo.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme.

—¡Nunca me has invitado a salir!

—Estamos saliendo ahora.

—¡Sí! Pero con mi primo. Me refiero a salir tú y yo, solos, como una pareja.

—Sabes que no sucederá.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Porque no perderé la amistad con tu primo si no funciona, a mi madre no le gustan los chinos y tú y yo, aunque nos llevemos bien, NO somos compatibles —apuntó el joven de la trenza.

—Una vez saliste conmigo.

Ranma entornó los ojos ante la persistencia de la mujer —Solo te acompañé a tu graduación. Llevabas un año aquí y no conocías a nadie. No hiciste amigos porque considerabas a todos indignos de ti. Fui contigo por lealtad a tu primo, no seas dramática.

—¡No me dejas demostrarte que podemos ser compatibles! —Shampoo insistía, acercándose a él para que la mirase, pero Ranma seguía enfocado en Akane.

—¿Cómo es que sus ojos brillan tanto? —dijo Ranma, mirando a la menor de las Tendo. En eso, vio que un chico se le acercó para sacarla a bailar y Ranma, ceñudo, dio un trago grande a su bebida sin dejar de mirar la escena —¡Otro igual! —gritó al cantinero, mientras, Shampoo suspiraba aburrida.

.

.

Shampoo sujetaba a Ranma de un brazo —Ranma, creo que ya has tomado suficiente. Deberíamos irnos…

—Déjame en paz…—el joven de la trenza se había bebido prácticamente media botella de escocés, él solo. Aunque los niveles de alcohol en la sangre eran altos, a simple vista no se distinguía que el hombre estuviera pasado de copas, pero a Shampoo le preocupaba que después de su conversación sobre conocer a la madre de Ranma, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Solo observaba la pista de baile y a sus conocidos, las hermanas Tendo, en específico a Akane, Sayuri y los amigos de ésta, bailar y reír toda la noche.

En un momento, Ranma se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pista para comunicarle a su amigo Tofú que era justo el tiempo de retirada.

—¿Ya es hora de irnos? De acuerdo, Saotome…espera un segundo. Señoritas…—se dirigió Tofú a las chicas, pero hablaba mirando directo a Kasumi —¿Tienen quien las lleve a casa?

—Hay demasiados hombres aquí que estoy seguro se sentirán honrados de llevar a las señoritas a casa. Tendo ha bailado con todos ellos, me extrañaría que no se ofrecieran a acompañarla —mencionó Ranma, entrecerrando los ojos. Prácticamente dio a entender que era una chica de fácil acceso. Todos miraron a Akane y se hizo un silencio general.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, había dado justo en el blanco, la provocación que la haría salir de sus cabales a aquella salvaje. Esperaba ya sus gritos y reclamos por las insinuaciones de que era una mujer de cascos ligeros; que se le fuera encima y tratara de retarlo o de escupirle improperios en la cara.

—… ¡Tiene razón! Hoy he conocido muchos amigos ¿alguien va a llevarnos a mí y a mis hermanas a casa? —gritó Akane divertida.

Los amigos de Sayuri, que estaban encantados con Akane, respondieron casi al unísono.

—¡Yo!

—¡No, yo!

—¡Nunca las dejaría ir solas!

—¡Yo las llevo!

Akane sonrió y Ranma gruñó, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dando zancadas. Shampoo casi corría detrás de él y Tofú caminaba hacia atrás despidiéndose con reverencias de Kasumi. Subieron al auto y Ranma arrancó como si fuera a rayar con las llantas todo el asfalto.

Unos segundos después, salieron los amigos de Sayuri y las tres chicas Tendo. Habían llegado en dos autos y uno de ellos no arrancaba porque le faltaba gasolina. Los chicos, sin pensar lo que hacían, probablemente por su estado de ebriedad, decidieron ir todos juntos en el auto funcional a comprar gasolina, dejando a las chicas en la acera para tomar un taxi.

Era ya tarde y mientras esperaban, un par de chicos que también salieron de la discoteca, más bebidos que sus amigos, se acercaron a ellas.

—¡Hola guapaaassss…! ¡Las llevamos!

—No gracias, esperamos ya un taxi —dijo temerosa Sayuri, que esperaba que con eso se alejaran de ellas.

—¡Es peligrossooo! Yo te llevo bonita, vamos a mi cassssaaa…—dijo uno de ellos, tomando a Sayuri del hombro.

—¡Ya te dijo que no! —Se adelantó Akane, dando un manotazo para que soltara a su amiga.

—¡Oye! ¡No estoy hablando contigo, bruja! Ahora te demostraré con quien te has metido —dijo otro de los chicos, que parecía estar menos ebrio que el otro.

—¡No irán contigo! ¡Deja en paz a las señoritas! —La voz de un hombre resonó tras ellos; en la oscuridad solo podía verse la silueta de un hombre alto.

—¿Quién demonios eressss túúú? ¿un superhéroe? —dijo el ebrio riendo a la par de su amigo.

El hombre alto se acercó y los levantó del cuello de la camisa —¡Largo de aquí! ¡Y no vuelvan! —la mirada azul centelleante, sorprendió a Akane. Era un hombre bastante fuerte.

Dejó caer al par de borrachos al suelo y huyeron despavoridos. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas, Sayuri empezó a llorar y Kasumi la consoló.

—¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, señor! —dijo Nabiki— esos tipos no iban a irse tan fácil.

—No fue nada ¿les hicieron daño? —preguntó el hombre, a lo que todas negaron con la cabeza

—Usted lo hizo ver muy sencillo. ¡Levantó a esos tipos con un brazo! —Akane no cabía del asombro.

El hombre se acercó a la luz. Tenía el cabello un poco largo y castaño, atado en una coleta, los ojos en color azul oscuro. Un porte recto y bastante elegante para la sencilla ropa que vestía, camisa de manga larga y pantalón negro. Además, que era bastante guapo.

—Bueno, sé algunos trucos de combate, me entrené en el ejército. Las ayudaré a conseguir un taxi, no deben andar solas a estas horas de la noche —dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Akane, quien le devolvió el gesto con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Es usted soldado? —preguntó la menor de las Tendo, esperando obtener más información del desconocido.

—Lo fui hace tiempo, tuve que desertar por ciertas razones, ahora mismo estaba buscando empleo en esta discoteca.

—¿Qué clase de empleo? —preguntó Nabiki, acercándose al galán.

—A veces contratan gente para vigilar la entrada. Tengo experiencia como guardaespaldas. La familia con la que trabajaba se mudó a otro país y yo debí quedarme —respondió el hombre, que tenía un aspecto bastante agradable para ser un guardaespaldas.

—¿Y a quién debemos darle las gracias por su ayuda, señor guardaespaldas? —insistió la mediana de las Tendo.

—Shinnosuke Ryugen, para servirlas —dijo con una inclinación. Todas lo imitaron a modo de saludo.

—Es un placer, Shinnosuke. Yo soy Nabiki y ellas son mis hermanas, Kasumi y Akane Tendo…y nuestra amiga, Sayuri Hideki.

—Me ha agradado conocerlas a pesar de la situación tan terrible que debieron pasar hace unos momentos. Espero que para la próxima no salgan solas.

—¿Lo dice para que lo contratemos? —Nabiki tenía una forma de responder muy audaz. Akane se sonrojó al extremo, por la forma de expresarse de su hermana y atinó a darle un improvisado pellizco, del cual Nabiki solo pudo reírse.

—No sería mala idea, aunque lo haría gratis si no tuviera que pagar el alquiler —contestó siguiendo el juego a Nabiki y mirando a Akane, quien tímida bajó la vista.

—Shinnosuke —Kasumi se había adelantado— como agradecimiento, me gustaría invitarlo a comer a nuestra casa. Estoy segura de que mi padre querrá agradecerle en persona por ayudarnos.

—Será un honor para mí aceptar su invitación —volvió Shinnosuke a hacer una reverencia y un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Pregunte por la casa Tendo, antiguamente era de la familia Nagai. Tome mi tarjeta —Nabiki le extendió una pequeña papeleta con su nombre y teléfono. Shinnosuke sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto para que las chicas subieran.

La última en subir fue Akane. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Shinnosuke dijo —¡Hasta mañana! —guiñando un ojo, y Akane sonrió.

.

.

.

Ranma llegó a su apartamento con el peor de los humores. No se explicaba por qué estaba tan de malas. Tal vez era la bebida, que era tan mala como el sitio donde había estado. No se diga la clase de gente que frecuentaba ese lugar. Probablemente era el toparse a Akane Tendo en cada maldito lugar; era como si ella lo estuviera siguiendo… ¿sería eso?

Era posible. Una "nueva rica cazafortunas" como diría su madre, que le había visto cara de publicidad bancaria "haz crecer tu negocio". Así tendría más dinero del que había ganado con su billete de lotería comprado en el estanquillo pestilente de la esquina.

Se quitó los zapatos y su camisa italiana para tumbarse en la cama, quedándose solo con el pantalón puesto. Ni siquiera la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido le ayudaría a dormir. Sacó su móvil y entró a las redes sociales…nada nuevo. Entró al sitio de la discoteca y notó que habían subido algunas fotografías de esa noche, y entre ellas, una foto de las hermanas Tendo con sus nuevos amigos, incluyendo a Tofú, sonriendo como idiota mientras miraba a Kasumi; en otra, solo aparecían las chicas.

—Estúpida Tendo —aumentó la fotografía donde estaba Akane. Aparecía de lado, con su vestido de color azul, pegado al cuerpo. Tenía una mano apoyada en la cintura y podía verse la piel del torso. —Qué pocos atributos ¡Hasta el vestido te queda grande de ahí! —dijo el hombre mientras aumentaba más la fotografía. Podía notarse ligeramente la curvatura bajo uno de sus firmes senos que salía del vestido.

Ranma se tensó. El ver ese detalle le hizo recordar cuando la vio apenas cubierta por la toalla, que no sabía si había sido su imaginación o era demasiado delgada para ver a través de ella.

Se desabrochó el pantalón. Metió su mano derecha a través del bóxer y comenzó a tocarse lentamente, mientras sostenía el móvil con la mano izquierda, sin dejar de ver la fotografía. Se acariciaba el miembro con decisión, de arriba abajo; desde que descubrió la foto de ella estaba erecto, pero no lo había notado hasta que agrandó la imagen, que le hacía recordar el cuerpo semi desnudo de Akane, apenas cubierto por ese trozo de tela mojado, que cuando la chica lo tomó con fuerza, se pudo ver el tono rosado de su delicado pezón. Ranma presionaba el falo, jalándolo cada vez más rápido; gruñía al percibir que los nervios palpitantes de su miembro estaban a punto de explotar. Se revolvía entre las sábanas, deseando estar cerca de esa mujer, para tocarla y sentirla junto a él. Finalmente, el líquido escurrió a través de su pene, manchando por completo su mano y parte de su ropa interior.

Jadeaba, con una sensación de placer y alivio que de pronto lo hizo despertar de su experiencia alucinante.

—¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? No puede ser… ¡Es esa mujer! ¡Me vuelve loco!

Lanzó el móvil a la cama y se levantó de un salto para meterse a la ducha. Resoplaba, aún estaba excitado. El agua fría sería una buena forma de calmarse. Abrió la llave y se metió bajo el agua. Se apoyó con una mano en la pared, mientras se dolía al acostumbrarse al frío. Temblaba —¿Por qué ella? No es nadie, no tiene un nombre, su fortuna es un golpe de suerte… ¡ni siquiera tiene suficientes pechos! Es testaruda, no viene de un linaje importante…Tengo que hablar con ella —su cabeza confundida le daba una respuesta que no entendía. Sus instintos lo guiaban y no podía controlarlos. Nunca había sentido nada así, por nadie. Tal vez estando frente a ella y conociéndola mejor, podría aclarar sus sentimientos, que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Solo sentía y ya.

El descanso lo ayudaría a aclarar de nuevo sus ideas y era un hecho que tenía que encontrarse al día siguiente con Akane Tendo.

.

.

Después de deshacerse en agradecimientos hacia Shinnosuke y terminar la comida, las hermanas Tendo y su padre Soun, escucharon la historia del guardaespaldas.

Shinnosuke había salido del ejército debido al bajo sueldo. Su sueño siempre había sido ser corredor de bolsa, pero necesitaba experiencia y dinero que no tenía para poner un negocio. Aprovechaba las técnicas de combate y artes marciales aprendidas para trabajar como guardaespaldas. Vivió en Kyoto desde que era niño, pero decidió mudarse para encontrar mejores oportunidades en Tokio. Todos estaban encantados con el carisma de Shinnosuke y sus maneras tan afables, en especial, Akane. Al parecer, habían congeniado estupendamente y en cierto momento de la conversación eran solo ellos dos los que hablaban. El tema de las artes marciales tenía que tocarse y Shinnosuke era un estupendo receptor de información. Todo lo que Akane no podía hablar con su padre o hermanas, lo comentaba con su nuevo amigo, quien le respondía a todas sus dudas.

—¡Vamos al dojo! —sugirió Akane— es una casualidad que hoy haya quedado listo y tal vez puedas enseñarme esa llave.

Shinnosuke miró a Soun Tendo, quien asintió dando su permiso de retirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Akane tan entusiasmada. Ni siquiera cuando recuperaron la casa.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en el dojo. La madera estaba recién pulida y podía olerse aún el esmalte colocado en las paredes. Los nombres de sus ancestros colgaban de una repisa, incluido el nombre de la señora Tendo.

—Me dijeron que ya podía usarlo, aunque papá dice que debería dejarlo otro día secar —dijo Akane, alegre de mostrar su dojo.

—Es muy lindo. Creo que cada cosa se parece a su dueño —Shinnosuke aprovechó para combinar el halago y la chica se sintió más que satisfecha.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta corrediza del dojo. Akane y Shinnosuke se sorprendieron; jamás imaginaron converger con aquella persona, en ese lugar.

—¡Se-señor Saotome! —dijo Akane, nerviosa por su presencia.

Ranma estaba de pie, apretando los labios y el ceño como jamás lo había visto, empuñaba las manos y parecía que estaba a punto de soltar un grito de guerra.

Por su parte, Shinnosuke se puso pálido. Su alta figura pareció encogerse por un segundo y Akane no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Necesita algo, señor Saotome? —preguntó la chica.

—Nada —espetó Ranma. El tono de su voz resonó por las paredes del dojo y pareció temblar. Corrió la puerta para cerrarla y desapareció de la vista de los jóvenes.

—No entiendo… ¿por qué se puso así? Se veía tan molesto, como si…es tan extraño —pensó Akane. Shinnosuke exhaló, recuperando el aliento.

¿Qué había pasado? Akane habría jurado que el tal Saotome, con su mirada la mandaba al infierno. Jamás había visto tanto odio acumulado en los ojos de una persona. Lo más raro es que pareció dirigirse también a Shinnosuke. La alteración tardó en abandonarla, sintió una especie de inexplicable frustración, al ver que el hombre se iba de ese modo, apenas pronunciando palabra.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer a mis queridas beta readers Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer7 que me apoyan bastante con sus comentarios y correcciones. Gracias infinitas chicas; esto no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.**_

_**También les agradezco que me dejen sus reviews ¡me hacen muy feliz! Además de que me ayudan a saber lo que piensan respecto a la historia. Si les gusta, recomiéndenla y si no les gusta, también. Muchos me han dicho que solo han visto la película y que no han leído el libro o simplemente no conocían "Orgullo…" por lo que espero que después de que acabe PRIDE sigan pensando lo mismo. Obviamente al ser una adaptación habrá cambios, por ser otra época, porque en la realidad me parece que ciertas cosas deberían haber pasado. Y relativo al fic, quiero que me cuenten… ¿qué les pareció la "actitud" de Ranma? Déjenme review y sus comentarios también en Facebook, me encuentran como Susy Chantilly.**_

_**Hoy no he puesto los nombres para agradecer a cada una de las personas del capítulo anterior porque he tenido problemas para que me lleguen ciertos mensajes de FanFiction y no quiero desairar a nadie; de todas maneras, saben que de corazón no tengo palabras para agradecerles de modo suficiente por seguir mis historias.**_

_**A mis Locas por el Dios griego, saben que los días son diferentes gracias a ustedes y escribo por sus ánimos de siempre.**_

_**A Lindita le dedico el capítulo de hoy porque está de cumpleaños y es prácticamente la creadora del grupo de las Locas por el Dios Griego. Bendiciones del universo para ti, mi niña, que bien las mereces.**_

_**No se pierdan los fics de Sakura Saotome "A Corazón abierto" todos los viernes y "Poderosa" de Hana Note que muy pronto estará actualizando.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	5. El Coctel

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

"_**EL COCTEL"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En cuanto hubieron pasado algunos segundos de la salida de Ranma del dojo, Akane miró a Shinnosuke, que aún tenía el rostro compungido.

—Shinnosuke, ¿está todo bien? Pareces alterado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo me sorprendió ver a Saotome aquí.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Por supuesto. Mi padre era el administrador de su propiedad principal en Kyoto. Yo iba a heredar su puesto, por mandato de Genma Saotome. Pero Ranma se sentía celoso de mí, porque a pesar de ser hijo único, yo era el favorito de su propio padre.

—No puede ser —Akane lo escuchaba con estupefacción.

—En ese tiempo, ambos asistíamos a la universidad. Yo quería estudiar finanzas, pero Ranma Saotome arregló todo para que yo no recibiera más beneficios después de la muerte de mi padre. El señor Genma, debido a sus múltiples viajes de negocios, no se dio cuenta de nada. Enfrenté a Ranma, exigiendo lo que me correspondía y casi rogándole me permitiera continuar con mis estudios. Me dio una pobre cantidad, que no cubría siquiera la colegiatura para un año y tomé la decisión de entrar en el ejército, pero no era lo mío. Intenté entrar como aprendiz en pequeñas empresas financieras y de esa manera pude conocer más de lo que me interesaba. Pero, lo mismo. La paga era muy poca y preferí buscar empleo como guardaespaldas. Es mejor pagado y menos estresante; tal vez lo siento así por mi entrenamiento militar.

—Vaya. Quién lo creería. Ranma Saotome siempre intentando quedarse con todo, como si fuera dueño del mundo.

—Parte de su familia también es así. En especial su madre; es una mujer muy avara y su prima…bueno, criada por su tía no podía tener un carácter diferente. Desde muy joven estuvo educada por los mejores maestros particulares, lejos de la sociedad, para evitar que se rozara con la gente común, que ellos consideran inferiores. Cuando éramos niños, nos tratábamos como hermanos. Pero Ranma…él siempre quiso estar sobre todos; marcar la diferencia de que él era hijo único y heredero.

—No se puede ser más pretencioso. Desde que lo conocí, me pareció muy arrogante. Lo que me dices confirma mis sospechas sobre la clase de hombre que es.

—Mi intención nunca es hablar mal de nadie. Solo lo hago en base a mi experiencia y como una forma de advertirte sobre él, si es que acaso tuvieran alguna relación cercana.

—¡Para nada! Su padre es socio del mío en ciertos negocios, pero nada más. El mejor amigo de Saotome pretende a mi hermana Kasumi, pero Tofú no es para nada como él. Me sorprende que sean tan amigos.

—No conozco a Tofú, pero debe ser una persona muy diferente. Saotome también llama amigos a las personas con las que a veces hace inversiones y le siguen el modo, pero no quiere decir que sean amigos de verdad.

Los comentarios de Shinnosuke habían sembrado una nueva percepción de Akane hacia Ranma, que más bien, confirmaba su juicio de que el orgullo lo hacía el hombre más odioso que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Nabiki abrió la puerta del dojo de pronto —¡Shinnosuke! ¿Quieres venir a jugar a las cartas? Kasumi acaba de preparar más té y tal vez podrías retar a papá en una partida de shogi —dijo guiñando un ojo.

—No soy muy bueno en el juego, pero me gusta intentarlo. Iremos en un momento Nabiki.

La chica insistió, abriendo más la puerta corrediza —Apresúrense, que el té se enfría —se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso lento esperando a que la siguieran.

—Espero no haberte molestado por mis comentarios sobre Saotome, Akane —dijo Shinnosuke, fingiendo inocencia.

—Para nada, es lo que hacen los buenos amigos. Decirse la verdad. Prefiero estar advertida que llevarme una mala pasada con ese tipo.

Shinnosuke volvió a sonreírle —¡Vengan ya! — volvió a gritar Nabiki y ambos jóvenes partieron enseguida tras ella, antes de que regresara a interrumpirlos.

.

.

Toda esa tarde, Shinnosuke la pasó en la casa Tendo. Bebiendo té, jugando shogi con Soun y jugando a las cartas. En todas las ocasiones, Nabiki y Shinnosuke se quedaban como contrincantes en las partidas y por supuesto, Nabiki siempre ganaba.

—Por cierto, el doctor Tofú envió una invitación para la reinauguración de la clínica de Nerima. Es un coctel y será mañana por la noche.

—¡Qué emoción! Espero que se decida ahora sí a pedir tu mano, hermana —dijo Nabiki.

—El doctor Tofú es solo un buen amigo —respondió Kasumi con timidez.

Akane también alentaba las palabras de Nabiki—, se nota que se muere por ti. Si no te pide matrimonio, por lo menos estaría bien que hablara de formalizar una relación contigo, Kasumi.

—Si lo que dice Nabiki es cierto, entonces tienes mi consentimiento, hija. Creo que el doctor Tofú es un buen partido para ti —acertó a decir Soun.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarnos, Shinnosuke? Será divertido —preguntó la menor de las Tendo a su nuevo amigo.

—Me temo que no he sido invitado, Akane. Pero, podría invitarte a un helado otro día.

—No sería mala idea si llevamos un guardaespaldas —coqueta, Nabiki guiñó un ojo a Shinnosuke, quien sonrió incluso con la mirada.

—La invitación dice: Familia Tendo, más dos. Me parece que lo hicieron por el primo Gosunkugi; le comenté al señor Hideki que estaba aquí el otro día y seguro ayudó con la lista de invitados —dijo Soun —Gosunkugi asistirá solo, volverá de su viaje mañana, así que podemos invitar a Shinnosuke, como si fuera nuestro huésped.

—Le agradezco mucho, señor Tendo —dijo Shinnosuke—, espero verlos entonces.

—Estoy segura de que lo pasaremos muy bien. Por lo menos tendremos a alguien más con quien conversar amenamente —dijo Akane, que estaba feliz de que su nuevo amigo asistieraa a un evento donde era probable que se aburriera, y que decir que se encontraría de nuevo con la presumida de Shampoo y el pedante Ranma Saotome.

—Habrá bastantes inversionistas, será bueno para Shinnosuke si es que quiere continuar con su búsqueda de empleo —mencionó Nabiki.

—Me gustaría seguir con mi plan de ser corredor de bolsa. El conocer gente con la cual comentar sobre eso, además de los nuevos amigos, hacen que me guste más esta ciudad —todos asintieron ante la aseveración de Shinnosuke, era una persona digna de aprecio.

.

.

En cuanto Shinnosuke se fue y Akane y Kasumi terminaban de limpiar la cocina, la menor de las Tendo le contó a su hermana lo ocurrido esa tarde en el dojo, además de la situación de la cual Shinnosuke había sido víctima de Ranma Saotome.

—Es sorprendente lo que me dices. Aunque creo que siempre es bueno escuchar las dos versiones de una historia —dijo Kasumi.

—¿Lo dices porque Tofú es amigo de Ranma? Eres demasiado buena para pensar mal de la gente, Kasumi.

—Me parece que Ranma es una persona muy reservada, debido a lo que confiere su fortuna, no le debe ser sencillo relacionarse con la gente.

—¡Que tenga dinero o no, no tiene nada que ver! Tratar así a una persona solo por demostrar que es el mejor, me da cólera.

—Tienes razón, pero como te digo, a pesar del carácter que tiene Ranma, no parece ser así. Tampoco podemos juzgarlo.

—Pues veremos y juzgaremos. Espero que termine muy pronto sus proyectos y regrese a su casa, es un fastidio tener que verlo en todos lados, ¡hasta fuera de la casa a diario a las nueve de la mañana!

—¡Oh! ¿y qué haces tú a esa hora fuera de casa hermana?

—¿Y-yo? Pues estoy en casa, miro por la ventana y el tipo ahí está.

—Ah…—Kasumi siguió guardando los platos que estaban secos, sonrió. Ya había entendido el terrible enojo de su hermana.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Gosunkugi llegó de su corto viaje a Tokio y se sintió importante al saber que sería invitado al coctel. Las hermanas Tendo se alistaron toda la tarde, Nabiki había mandado pedir vestidos nuevos para la ocasión. La mediana de las Tendo iría con un vestido corto verde esmeralda, Kasumi, con un vestido en color rosa con falda hasta la rodilla y Akane, eligió un sencillo vestido blanco con una cinta color lila en la cintura.

El lugar estaba a reventar. Los recorridos para conocer la clínica iniciaban desde el recibidor, cada veinte minutos, y terminaban en la planta baja, donde estaba la sala de espera. Había gente también en la planta baja del edificio para familiares de pacientes, ahí estaba la gente que se consideraba más importante, puesto que Shampoo había organizado la mayor parte del evento. Hideki se encargó de conseguir los nombres de los invitados, pero Shampoo había hecho el recorte pertinente.

Hasta que Akane entró en el salón y buscó en vano a Shinnosuke con la mirada, no se le había ocurrido dudar que estaría presente. Se había vestido con más esmero de lo ordinario y se había convencido mentalmente de conquistarlo.

Cuando los Tendo se adentraron más en el edificio, Tofú personalmente se acercó a recibirlos. Nabiki no perdió tiempo y preguntó por sus socios del laboratorio. Kasumi y Akane entraron a hacer un recorrido junto con Soun y se encontraron con Sayuri quien se alegró mucho de verlas.

—Invité a mis amigos, pero cuando papá me dijo que Shampoo tenía la lista de invitados, me pareció que ya no vendrían.

—Era de esperar, Sayuri, pero nosotros invitamos a Shinnosuke, el chico que nos ayudó la otra noche dijo que nos vería aquí —contó Akane a su amiga, quien volteó para todos lados.

—Llevo aquí desde que inició el evento y no lo he visto llegar. Tal vez se haya retrasado. Solo he visto al joven Saotome; su padre hace unos días que partió a Kyoto, pero él sigue aquí.

—Debe ser. Espero que llegue pronto. No me interesa para nada lo que hagan los Saotome. Es mejor si no nos topamos con él o con Shampoo —Akane recordaba los comentarios de Shinnosuke sobre Ranma, había que alejarse de gente como esa.

—Buenas noches, señoritas —Gosunkugi asustó con su aparición a ambas chicas, vestía un traje de color negro y un ridículo corbatín que parecía del siglo XIX —permítanme pasar la velada…

—¡Akane! —dijo Kasumi, que venía de otro lado e interrumpiendo a Gosunkugi —hablé con unos conocidos, resultaron amigos de Shinnosuke, dicen que no vendrá hoy.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó la chica de cabello corto.

—Según me comentaron, la presencia de cierta persona le era incómoda y prefirió no asistir. Lo llamaron de su antigua tropa para que firmara unos documentos y tuvo que partir a Kyoto hoy mismo.

—Me parece que todo tiene que ver con aquella persona que hace sentir incómodos a los demás —respondió Akane ceñuda. Cuando supo que la ausencia de Shinnosuke era responsabilidad de Ranma, los sentimientos de desagrado hacia éste se exacerbaron. Ni siquiera se esforzó por disimular ante todos, su mal humor.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue con Sayuri y Kasumi a intentar disfrutar del coctel. Habían servido vino, caviar y una variedad de quesos y entremeses gourmet que jamás habían visto en su vida.

Mientras las chicas degustaban uno que otro manjar, Gosunkugi volvió a acercarse a Akane —querida prima, antes tuve el deseo de pedirte algo, pero fuimos interrumpidos…

—¿Qué sucede, primo Gosunkugi?

—Debido a nuestro parentesco y mis intenciones que te comunicaré próximamente, quisiera pasar esta velada a tu lado.

Akane aguantó la risa, mientras que Sayuri escupió un poco de su bebida, Gosunkugi miraba de un lado a otro, nervioso, esperando la respuesta de su prima.

—Como puedes ver, primo, el lugar está repleto de personas, no hay mucho a dónde ir. A menos que quieras acompañarnos al baño —dijo Akane, provocando que Sayuri dejara escapar una risita perfectamente audible.

—Su-pongo que…a ese lugar no podré acompañarlas…pero…—Gosunkugi no sabía que decir y Akane disfrutaba el que su primo no supiera responder sin palabras estudiadas y propias.

Sayuri y Akane se movieron de aquel sitio, simulando que iban hacia el baño, riendo y dejando atrás a Gosunkugi, que no supo qué hacer.

En eso, una presencia apareció frente a Akane y casi choca con él —Tendo, permíteme acompañarte en el siguiente recorrido por la clínica —Ranma la observaba desde su altura y Akane estaba tan nerviosa de verlo, que no pensó la respuesta de la que había parecido más una orden que propuesta.

—Sí.

Ranma se adelantó y se dirigió a la entrada de la clínica. Akane preguntó a su amiga Sayuri muy asustada —¿Acabo de aceptar ir con Saotome a un recorrido?

—Tal vez te agrade su compañía y te haga dueña de Kyoto y medio Nerima.

—Seguro que piensa que ahora sí puedo tentarlo…—ambas chicas rieron al unísono y Akane caminó tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba el hombre de la trenza, esperándola.

.

.

El recorrido inició y Ranma le ofreció su brazo a Akane, lo cual le causó gracia a la chica, pero lo aceptó. Caminaron junto al grupo por un rato; Ranma no decía nada, por lo que Akane decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Qué le parece la remodelación señor Saotome?

—Bien. Tofú siempre se esmera en todo lo que hace.

El silencio entre ellos volvió a surgir. Akane intentó iniciar una conversación —ahora es su turno, puede hablar de los acabados, la cantidad de gente que vino hoy o de la comida.

—¿Acostumbras a hablar todo el tiempo mientras otros explican sobre el tema del recorrido?

—Creo que es necesario hablar a veces. Sería extraño estar juntos durante media hora y no decir una palabra. Pero viendo que hay personas que no lo hacen, no pretendo que nadie más se sienta obligado.

—¿Lo dices por mí?

—Me parece que es usted de las personas que juzgan a otros solo por lo que dicen o por su aspecto. Yo prefiero juzgar a la gente por lo que hace.

—No creo que tú seas ese tipo de persona, Tendo. Más bien, creo que eres alguien que agrada a los demás.

—Se equivoca señor Saotome. Creo que soy más parecida a usted, no nos agradan todas las personas… ¡ah! Y nos gustan las artes marciales, aunque jamás lo haya visto entrenar.

—Sí entreno.

—Su complexión me dice que así es, pero solo lo vi en ocasiones corriendo para ejercitarse. Aunque tal vez sea de esa gente que usa su dinero para que el cirujano los estilice.

—Si haces artes marciales, debes también haber notado que no es así. En eso nos parecemos, también noté que no has visitado a ningún doctor de "esos".

Akane dio un ligero respingo, pero optó mejor por reírse. Ranma seguía esperando a que ella continuara con la charla.

—Por cierto, el otro día que usted se presentó en el dojo, estaba de visita un buen amigo nuestro, que desafortunadamente no pudo asistir hoy —Akane ni siquiera había terminado de decir la frase, cuando el semblante de Ranma ya se había ensombrecido y su gesto se endureció. Pero no dijo nada.

—Shinnosuke es alguien que agrada a los demás, una cualidad que le permite formar muchas amistades, pero no sabe cómo conservarlas.

—Tuvo la desgracia de perder su amistad, señor Saotome.

Ranma no contestó, solo frunció más el ceño. Para su fortuna, el señor Hideki, que andaba por ahí lo saludó al igual que a Akane —Me alegra verlo tan bien acompañado, joven Saotome. Es un gusto ver a nuevas parejas formándose —Hideki se giró y miró a Kasumi y Tofú, que venían juntos en el recorrido a unos pasos detrás de ellos—, esperemos que muy pronto se formen alianzas y celebremos bodas —dijo guiñando un ojo a Akane, quien no le respondió, pero sí pudo observar que Ranma enarcó una ceja, como si el comentario le hubiera parecido una indiscreción.

Cuando Hideki se fue, Ranma intentó entablar de nuevo conversación con Akane —No recuerdo de qué estábamos hablando, antes de que nos interrumpiera Hideki.

—No estábamos hablando de nada y me parece que ya no nos quedan temas de los cuales hablar.

—Me sorprendería que te quedaras callada Tendo, siempre te he visto charlando alegremente y socializando.

—Lo hago cuando la compañía me es agradable a pesar de no conocer a nadie en un lugar nuevo.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decirme, Tendo? No des más rodeos.

—Solo intento descifrar su forma de ser, señor Saotome.

—Y ¿qué has descifrado?

—Nada. He oído tantas cosas sobre usted, que no consigo entenderlo.

—Las opiniones que la gente tiene de mí suelen ser muy diferentes y espero que no me juzgues por lo que otros afirman que soy, porque seguro lo que dicen no es cierto.

—Debo juzgarlo ahora mismo, no sé si después tenga otra oportunidad.

—Entonces, piensa lo que quieras.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta el final del recorrido y se separaron visiblemente disgustados, aunque en diferente grado. Ranma atribuyó el comportamiento de Akane a los comentarios de Shinnosuke y concentró su ira hacia él. Por el contrario, Akane no podía sacar de su mente lo que le había contado su amigo y al salir de la clínica para dirigirse al edificio contiguo se topó con Shampoo.

—¡Akane! Así que estás entusiasmada con Shinnosuke. Tu hermana Kasumi no ha dejado de hacerme preguntas sobre él. Aunque debería advertirte que es solamente el hijo del fallecido administrador de la casa Saotome en Kyoto —dijo la china, minimizando al hombre por su estatus—. No todos los de la casa lo tenían bien visto, eso es lo que supe, que no es alguien de fiar; Ranma nunca ha tratado mal a sus empleados, como Shinnosuke te ha dicho que hizo con él. Como amiga, es mi deber advertirte; teniendo en cuenta su origen, no se puede esperar mucho de él.

—Parece que su pecado ha sido ser solo el hijo de un simple administrador —espetó Akane, molesta. Shampoo enarcó una ceja y sonrió con sorna.

—Lamento haberte incomodado respecto a tu a-mi-go, pero fue con la mejor intención…en realidad, te compadezco —dijo en tono burlón y se alejó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Insolente —pensó Akane—, seguro que Saotome le fue con el chisme y quiere así limpiar su nombre. Pero no me dejaré engañar por esa —resopló y se fue a buscar a la gente de su grupo.

Sayuri conversaba con algunos conocidos de su padre, mientras que Soun, hacía lo mismo con algunos invitados que le acababan de presentar —mi hija Kasumi será la dueña de todo esto después de que se case con el doctor Tofú, es algo ventajoso para nosotros, ya que hay que cuidar la fortuna que tenemos y hacerla crecer.

Akane se sintió avergonzada de escuchar a su padre, no era adecuado hacer ese tipo de comentarios y mucho menos a desconocidos. Tal vez por eso el señor Hideki había dicho algo similar hacía un cuarto de hora.

Cuando encontró a su hermana Nabiki, estaba frente a la mesa de postres, hablando con varios médicos —…Empecemos la apuesta con tres mil yens. Si yo gano, considerará la opción de venderme acciones de sus farmacias a mitad de precio…—Akane enrojeció. Su hermana era muy astuta, pero su codicia la hacía llegar a extremos impensables.

Ranma y Shampoo eran testigos del comportamiento de los miembros de la familia Tendo. Kasumi caminaba por ahí, con Tofú tras ella cual perro faldero. Akane buscaba un lugar donde escabullirse, pero se topó de frente con el primo Gosunkugi.

—¡Prima Akane! Por fin te encuentro. ¿Recuerdas mi intención de…? ¿Es acaso aquel hombre, Ranma Saotome? —dijo señalando a Ranma, que estaba a unos metros detrás de ellos, hablando con Shampoo.

—Sí, el mismo.

—¡Debo presentarme ante él! Es familiar de mi mentora, la señora Nodoka —dijo emocionado el enjuto hombre.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! Lo creerá impertinente —ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando Gosunkugi se encontraba ya tras Ranma intentando llamar su atención. En cuanto lo logró, el hombre de la trenza lo miró de soslayo y lo escuchó apenas hablar sobre Nodoka, que se encontraba muy bien de salud y de que él era el nuevo administrador de la propiedad en Tokio. Ranma se giró sin dirigirle la palabra, ignorándolo y Gosunkugi se quedó tras él haciendo una profunda reverencia, por haber tenido el honor de conocerlo.

Shampoo caminó hacia Akane, que miraba la bochornosa escena —¡Qué interesante parentela tienes, querida Akane! —se mofó y se retiró de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba su grupo.

Akane no sabía dónde meterse. El mundo se le venía encima al sentir tanta vergüenza y deseaba regresar a casa lo antes posible, pero no pudo hacerlo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Fueron los últimos en irse del evento; subieron a un taxi, Soun estaba visiblemente subido de copas y Nabiki contando algunos billetes que se había ganado con sus apuestas. Kasumi estaba bastante cansada y Akane no se atrevió a mirar atrás, donde se encontraban Tofú y Shampoo, despidiéndolos en la puerta.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaban en el salón, bebiendo té y café negro. El primo Gosunkugi hizo su entrada decidido y como siempre, fue ignorado por el resto de la familia hasta que carraspeó y dijo en voz alta —Señor Tendo. Solicito su permiso para hablar a solas con la señorita Akane —todos la miraron y de pronto Nabiki saltó en su lugar.

—¡Salgamos todos! ¡Vamos Kasumi! ¡Papá! Dejemos que el primo Gosunkugi hable con Akane —dijo la mediana de las Tendo.

—Lo que el primo tenga que decir lo puede hacer frente a todos —reclamó Akane, nerviosa.

—No digas tonterías, Akane. Es algo importante —sonrió Nabiki. Soun Tendo no se decidía a levantarse. Su hija menor le suplicaba con la mirada que se quedara, pero las palabras de Nabiki lo hicieron reaccionar de forma lenta.

—¡Papá! ¡Vamos! —insistió Nabiki y Soun no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Gosunkugi se sentó junto a Akane, que de inmediato se movió hacia un lado, mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Después de un corto silencio, el primo inició —Querida prima. Por sugerencia de mi mentora, la señora Nodoka Yori, que se preocupa por mi bienestar y futuro, debo encontrar una mujer que sea digna de mí para que tome el lugar de esposa. Debido a la situación en la que seré el heredero de todos los bienes del señor Soun, quiero proponerte que te conviertas en mi mujer, para que goces de los privilegios de conservar esta casa y la fortuna que tu padre dejará a su muerte, y que, aunque me pertenezca de manera exclusiva, no tendré reparo en hacerte partícipe de ella, siendo que seremos esposos.

—Primo, yo…

—Te prometo que jamás haré comentario alguno sobre el tema, porque supongo que no eres una persona que despilfarre el dinero. Lo mío será tuyo y…tú sabes…

—Creo que…

—La señora Nodoka no pondrá objeción alguna a pesar de saber que vienes de cuna humilde, aunque ahora goce de una mejor posición, por supuesto incomparable a todo lo que ella tiene. Es una mujer muy comprensiva.

—¡Primo Gosunkugi! Agradezco tus intenciones, pero creo que no soy la mujer que puede hacerte feliz. Deseo que encuentres a alguien que sí pueda corresponderte.

—Entiendo que a las mujeres les gusta hacerse las difíciles para aumentar el interés masculino, pero por la edad que tienes, dudo que recibas otra propuesta de matrimonio.

Akane estaba irritada por las palabras de su primo, elegantes, pero a la vez despreciables —Gosunkugi, no soy el tipo de mujer que goza haciendo sufrir a un hombre de esa manera y te repito, que no estoy interesada en tu propuesta. No tengo nada más que decirte —Akane se levantó para salir al jardín y abrió la puerta corrediza, detrás de la cual, se encontraban Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi, escuchando.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Es la oportunidad para no quedarnos en la calle y tú la rechazas! —dijo Nabiki, gritando tras ella, mientras Gosunkugi se había quedado sentado en su lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Creo que le agrado! —pensó el primo, envolviéndose en su propia ensoñación.

Akane caminó por toda la parte exterior de la casa, hasta casi llegar al dojo. Nabiki seguía caminando tras ella —¡Tanto insististe con recuperar la casa que era de mamá para que en la primera oportunidad, la pierdas!

—¡No voy a casarme con ese pusilánime! Si tanto te interesa ¿por qué no te casas tú con él? —respondió Akane, alterada

—¡No soy yo quien se aferró con la casa! Además, tengo otros planes. Tú eres la indicada para eso.

—¡No!

Soun se había acercado un poco a donde estaban sus hijas. Al morir su madre las había educado y cuidado a su entender, siempre había deseado el bien de cada una de ellas y la promesa que hizo a su mujer al morir, de asegurarse de que sus hijas se casaran con quien pudiera protegerlas, retumbaba cada día en su cabeza. —¡Papá! ¡Dile algo! —exigió Nabiki.

El patriarca miró a su hija menor con semblante adusto —Akane, tu hermana tiene razón en que sería imperdonable perder la casa que fue de tu madre…y yo no te voy a perdonar si te casas con ese hombre.

—¡Gracias, papá! —dijo Akane, abrazando a Soun y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

—¡Pero…! ¡Papá! ¡Ese no era el acuerdo! —Nabiki regresó por el jardín para hablar con su primo —No te preocupes, primo Gosunkugi, encontraré la forma de solucionar esta situación ¡Akane! ¡no hemos terminado de hablar! —gritó Nabiki cuando estuvo cerca de la escalera. En respuesta, solo escuchó un portazo proveniente de la habitación de Akane.

.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, Gosunkugi se excusó diciendo que debía hacer algunas diligencias en la ciudad y salió después de la hora de comida, a la cual, por supuesto Akane no se presentó, tomándola en su habitación.

En cuanto vio por la ventana que su primo se había ido, Akane bajó al saloncito, encontrando a Kasumi sentada en el pasillo, mirando hacia el jardín. Se notaba taciturna.

—¿Qué pasa, Kasumi? —preguntó Akane. Ésta le mostró un mensaje recibido en su celular antiguo, era de Shampoo. Decía que ella, su primo y Ranma habían partido esa misma mañana hacia Kyoto, siendo que la clínica ya estaba funcionando y no tenían nada más que los retuviera en Nerima. No tenían pensado regresar pronto y le deseaba lo mejor, prometiendo aquella reunión para tomar el té si algún día volvían a encontrarse, fuera en Kyoto o Nerima.

—Pero ¿y Tofú? ¿no te dijo nada? —preguntó a su hermana— ayer estuvo contigo toda la noche, debió comentártelo.

—Pues no lo hizo…no tenía por qué hacerlo. Solo somos conocidos, no debe decirme sobre sus planes.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Se veía demasiado ilusionado contigo, Kasumi! Algo debió haber pasado.

—Ya leíste el mensaje de Shampoo. Ya está todo hecho, no tenía más que hacer aquí. Supongo que se quedará en Kyoto, no lo sé.

—¡Esto es inaudito! Seguramente ella lo convenció para que se fueran; no le parecíamos dignos.

—Akane, ¡basta! Déjalo así.

—Pero, Kasumi…

—Tengo cosas que hacer —Kasumi dio por terminada la conversación y se alejó. Akane se sintió triste por la condición de su hermana.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho que sigan leyendo la historia. Hasta ahora a la mayoría le ha gustado y espero que así siga, es todo un reto para mí. **_

_**Me disculpo con ustedes, puesto que no pude actualizar antes. He tenido semanas de bastante trabajo y como no hay quien lo haga por mí, pues debo encargarme de todo. Ya ahora las cosas estarán un poco más relajadas y espero organizarme bien para actualizar más seguido. Gracias por su comprensión. Aunque no lo crean, mis betas Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer, me presionan cada que pueden para que siga los capítulos, así que agradezcan a ellas su labor, porque también tienen su trabajo y mil cosas que hacer y me ayudan con esta historia para llevarla lo mejor posible a todos ustedes. Gracias, chicas ¡las quiero!**_

_**Y ahora, al fic. Bueno, era OBVIO que mi adorado Shinnosuke tenía que salir. Algunos pronosticaban que, en vez de él, sería Kuno en el personaje de Whickam. Creo que Kuno, aunque guapo, es difícil quitarle su imagen de tonto, por eso puse a alguien más inteligente ¿les gusta así? Me lo dicen en los reviews.**_

_**También me han dicho que Ranma es muy orgulloso, malo con Akane y nefasto…Sí, de hecho, ese es el "papel" que interpreta o como todos creen que es. Verán que como se va desarrollando la historia, las cosas dan un giro que da mucho para pensar. Por ahora parece confundido, no se sabe exactamente su intención hacia Akane, así que habrá que seguir leyendo.**_

_**Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, saben que me hacen muy feliz, que me ayudan a mejorar y a darme una idea de cómo ven la historia desde su perspectiva. Es interesante conocer el mundo de cada uno, así que, si les gusta o no el capítulo, yo lo valoro demasiado. Aunque dejen un punto para saber que ya leyeron, me doy por servida, Les agradezco también si recomiendan el fic, hay muchos que lo hacen siempre desde mi Facebook de SusyChantilly o en las páginas del fandom de Ranma. Saben que ahí también pueden comentar sobre ello.**_

_**Mi recomendación de fics, A CORAZÓN ABIERTO, de Sakura Saotome está buenísimo y PODEROSA, de mi hija virtual Hana Note, que ya actualizó capítulo, para que los lean si no lo han hecho.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	6. Casa Ajena

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

"_**CASA AJENA"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pasaron varios días después de la partida del doctor Tofú a Kyoto, Ranma también lo había seguido, pero la construcción frente a la casa de los Tendo continuaba; Akane ya no lo veía a diario.

A quien sí veía todos los días y lo ignoraba era a su primo Gosunkugi, quien tardó en darse cuenta de que su prima lo había rechazado en serio. Comenzó a salir por las tardes, pero no mencionaba exactamente a dónde iba.

Kasumi no había vuelto a hablar del tema de Tofú y se notaba triste a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo, se distraía con cualquier cosa y evitaba quedarse a tomar el té con toda la familia, excusándose, diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer en la cocina. A Soun le dolía tanto verla de ese modo, que prohibió a sus hermanas hablar o decir algo que le recordara al doctor. Conscientes de eso, Nabiki y Akane obedecieron sin chistar, pero la astuta Nabiki ya estaba planeando invitar a alguien a la casa para que su hermana se sintiera mejor.

Un día, Sayuri le escribió un mensaje a Akane. Le pedía ir a tomar un helado, puesto que había algo que quería decirle. Con gusto, la menor de las Tendo aceptó y se reunió con su amiga en el lugar indicado.

Sayuri se veía nerviosa, ni siquiera había probado su helado de fresa. Sonreía y se sonrojaba un poco, algo que le pareció curioso a Akane.

—Voy a casarme, Akane —soltó de pronto la chica de cabello castaño.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero ¿con quién? ¿Acaso Daisuke te propuso algo?

—No, no fue Daisuke.

—Pensé que él te gustaba.

—Sí, pero…nunca iba a decírselo, además, le gustaba otra chica.

—Entonces, ¿Hiroshi?

—¡No! ¡No es ninguno de ellos! —dijo Sayuri exaltada— de hecho…tú lo conoces…

Akane enarcó una ceja ¿Se referiría al doctor Tofú? Eso no sería bueno para Kasumi, aunque nunca les notó cercanía. No creía que fuera… ¿Ranma? ¡No! Definitivamente ese hombre no era bueno para su amiga y a pesar de que ella la apreciaba mucho, dudaba que el perfil de Sayuri entrara en los estándares de Saotome.

—… ¡es Gosunkugi! —estalló Sayuri.

Akane dejó caer la cucharilla con la que tomaba el helado. No se esperaba tal sorpresa; empezó a reír, era una muy buena broma —Sayuri, qué cosas dices…

—¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Piensas que es una broma? Pues no lo es. Voy a casarme con Gosunkugi —Sayuri se puso muy seria y Akane se sintió algo avergonzada.

—Pero Gosunkugi es tan…

—No me juzgues, Akane. ¡Tengo casi treinta años! y no tengo a nadie. Mis padres ya no son tan jóvenes y soy más una carga que una ayuda para ellos. Si ellos mueren no quiero estar sola.

—Te entiendo, Sayuri, pero la edad no es tan importante mientras…

La chica la interrumpió con azoro, estaba completamente a la defensiva —Ya no tengo tiempo de pensar en príncipes azules y sueños rosas. Mi deseo es casarme y así lo haré. Él me dará sustento y un lugar donde vivir. Tal vez no una posición tan acomodada, pero no es algo que tenga ahora, así que ¡lo haré! Sin importar lo que nadie piense.

Akane asintió sin decir palabra y Sayuri salió del lugar, hecha un manojo de nervios. Akane se quedó pensando si de verdad era necesario tomar la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba, puesto que tal vez, no volvería a recibir ninguna otra propuesta, como se lo había dicho su primo. Ella siempre había imaginado casarse con el amor de su vida que, a sus veintinueve años, nunca se había dignado a aparecer; aunque veía en Shinnosuke una posibilidad para enamorarse si encontraba que tenían suficiente compatibilidad, pero no sabía cuándo regresaría.

Era increíble pensar la incidencia en el tema del matrimonio que seguía teniendo la sociedad de muchos siglos atrás y hasta ahora en el siglo XXI; las mujeres continúan siendo señaladas por su soltería y criticadas por su edad. Había cosas en las que parecía que el hombre nunca iba a evolucionar del todo.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa Tendo, le sorprendió a Akane encontrarse con los Murayama, unos tíos abuelos del lado de su madre, que no habían tenido hijos, pero sí fortuna. Amaban viajar a todos lados para conocer lugares nuevos y Nabiki los había llamado para que los visitaran en su nueva casa.

—¡Estamos tan felices de verlas, niñas! Hace tanto que no las veía… ¡Oh! ¡Akane! Ven aquí mi niña. Cada día te pareces más a tu madre —dijo la tía, sin levantarse de su asiento.

—Y ¿cuál es su siguiente parada, tíos? Sé que vienen de estar en Corea del Sur —preguntó Nabiki, mientras el tío comía como desesperado de su tazón de arroz.

—Iremos a casa, a Kyoto. Nos hará bien estar en nuestro propio país —mencionó el tío, aún con restos de arroz en la boca.

—Kasumi se muere por ir a Kyoto. No lo conoce —dijo Nabiki.

—¡Pero mi niña! Es una de las ciudades más hermosas de Japón ¡Debes conocerla! —dijo la tía, emocionada— tenemos tanto viviendo ahí. Somos nosotros quienes siempre los visitamos porque ustedes no tenían la posibilidad económica. Cuando tu madre murió, quise llevarte, pero recuerdo que me dijiste que debías cuidar de tus hermanas.

—Gracias tía, pero ahora, debo cuidar de papá —mencionó Kasumi, tratando de evadir la propuesta.

—¡No acepto un no como respuesta! Tus hermanas pueden cuidar de Soun y él también puede cuidarse solo ¡Vendrás con nosotros!

—La tía tiene razón, Kasumi. Hay tanto que conocer en esa ciudad —sugirió Akane. Ve con ellos.

Soun asintió sonriente y Kasumi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Nabiki también sonreía ufana, era la idea perfecta para que Tofú supiera localizarla y no tardara en buscarla. Gracias a que Shampoo había prometido encontrarse con Kasumi en el futuro, no le quedaría más remedio que citarla para verse y Tofú se enteraría al instante.

Kasumi partió al día siguiente con los tíos, prometiendo a Akane conseguir un móvil más moderno para tomar fotografías, hacerse un perfil en una red social y subir historias todos los días. Se notaba que estaba ansiosa y su semblante era más alegre.

.

.

La boda de Sayuri y Gosunkugi se realizó días después en la más completa intimidad de la residencia Hideki. No se invitó a nadie, ni siquiera a los Tendo, que eran los únicos parientes vivos del novio y Akane la mejor amiga de la novia. La excusa fue que Sayuri no tenía una gran dote y Gosunkugi no podía costear algo tan grande.

Él había ido a Nerima a conseguir una esposa y así lo había hecho. Vio la posibilidad en la hija de los Hideki cuando notó en el cóctel de la clínica, que la chica siempre estaba sola. Había conversado con ella mientras Akane estaba en el recorrido con Ranma y los dos congeniaron muy bien. Sayuri estaba muy necesitada de atención masculina y Gosunkugi podía entregársela de manera extrema, por lo que bastó una invitación a cenar para que ambos acordaran que querían permanecer juntos.

Sayuri y Gosunkugi partieron el mismo día de la boda a Tokio y se instalaron en la pequeña casita de renta que ocupaba el chico, dentro de la misma propiedad de la señora Nodoka.

Una semana después, Sayuri envió un mensaje a Akane, invitándola a visitarla. Gosunkugi era un adicto al trabajo y ella se aburría de muerte en su nueva casa. No podía visitar a sus padres tan seguido, porque su marido miserable le decía que había que ahorrar dinero y hacer que sus padres la extrañaran lo suficiente para que la recibieran con mucho más gusto. La verdad, era que a Gosunkugi le aterraba quedarse solo y había encontrado en Sayuri una forma de "protección".

—Deberías ir a ver a Sayuri, con la excusa de conocer la casa de la jefa de Gosunkugi ¿Y si tuviera un hijo guapo y millonario? —sugirió Nabiki.

—Tengo ganas de visitar a Sayuri, pero no a Gosunkugi y eso es difícil porque están casados y no me interesa buscar al hijo de aquella mujer, si es que tiene alguno.

—Creo que debes hacer lo que dice Nabiki, Akane —dijo Soun, dirigiéndose a su hija menor—, de hecho, estaba pensando en comunicarme con Gosunkugi para pedirle de favor que te recibiera en su casa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué papá? ¿Tú también quieres que vaya a ver si esa mujer millonaria tiene un hijo? ¡Están mal de la cabeza! —gruñó Akane.

Soun rio —No veo mala la idea de Nabiki, pero es porque tu hermana y yo iremos un par de semanas a Hong Kong por negocios y no quiero que te quedes sola en la casa. Aprovecha la invitación de tu amiga y así no tendremos que pedirle ningún favor al primo.

—Pero, puedo quedarme aquí sola. Estaré bien —replicó Akane. Pero su padre no estaba nada convencido.

—Prefiero que te quedes con Sayuri, no te hará mal estar unos cuantos días allí. Es mi decisión final, Akane. Espero que lo entiendas.

Akane hizo una mueca y entornó los ojos. Ella y sus hermanas siempre hacían lo que querían con su padre, pero cuando él daba una orden, tenía que hacerse sí o sí.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Akane subió al tren para llegar hasta Tokio, que quedaba a media hora de Nerima. Estaba relativamente cerca, así que Sayuri la recibió de lo más feliz en su nueva casa. Era de una sola planta. Tenía un salón, recámara principal, cocina, cuarto de huéspedes y un cuarto de costura, que Sayuri usaba de modo exclusivo para alejarse de Gosunkugi cuando no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

El lugar estaba casi en las afueras de Tokio. Para entrar, había tenido que solicitar acceso por un alto enrejado que solo se abría de modo automático. Al entrar parecía que se estaba en un bosque. Jamás hubiera imaginado que existía un sitio así en una de las ciudades más avanzadas del mundo.

Sayuri esperaba a Akane en la puerta de su casa y corrió a abrazarla. Gosunkugi también estaba ahí y la recibió con una reverencia, jactándose de que Sayuri había sido muy afortunada en aceptarlo como esposo, ya que vivían en un hermoso lugar. Con esto intentaba hacer sentir mal a Akane, dando a entender que ella pudo haber sido quien gozara de tales beneficios, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por su prima y por su esposa, quienes se encerraron en el cuarto de costura, que servía a Sayuri para echarse un rato a descansar.

Platicaron durante un buen rato, hasta que Sayuri salió un momento para arreglar unos asuntos que le había pedido su marido. Akane mientras miró su móvil, esperando algún mensaje de Kasumi.

Había recibido solo fotografías y mensajes de paisajes muy bonitos. Kasumi le contó que el día anterior, se había visto con Shampoo, pero se habían citado solo para tomar té y la china no había hablado casi nada. En cuanto preguntó por Tofú, la respuesta fue que estaba fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y no sabía cuándo regresaba, pero que ella le daría sus saludos en cuanto volviese.

A Akane le pareció que obviamente Shampoo ocultaba a Kasumi de Tofú; pero su hermana mayor siempre había sido demasiado inocente para notarlo. Shampoo no había visto con muy buena cara la obsesión de Tofú por Kasumi y en el cóctel no lo disimuló en lo más mínimo.

De pronto se escucharon los gritos del primo —¡Sayuri! ¡Ven pronto! —. Akane se asomó por la ventana y vio un Rolls Royce de color blanco detenerse en el camino junto a la casa. Era la mismísima señora Nodoka, quien desde el auto parecía hablar a la pareja, mientras Gosunkugi daba reverencias como si fuera un martillo.

En cuanto el auto se fue, Sayuri entró corriendo a la casa —¡Akane! ¿viste? ¡La señora Nodoka vino a saludarnos y nos invitó a su casa hoy a cenar!

Gosunkugi, que venía tras ella, continuó la conversación —Así es, prima. Como ya dijo mi mujer, la señora Nodoka nos hará el honor de recibirnos para cenar. No te preocupes si no trajiste nada adecuado para ponerte, mi mentora no es para nada jactanciosa y no ve mal a gente de rango menor.

Akane solo enarcó una ceja e intentó ignorar las simuladas muestras de ataque contra ella, que seguro eran causadas por aquel rechazo que ella le propinó varios días atrás. Sería estúpida si se dejara amedrentar por las tonterías de ese hombrecillo.

.

.

.

Por la noche, Akane se vistió con un vestido verde de algodón con escote en "V" cruzado al frente y de manga larga, la falda era línea "A", le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Se puso unos tacones bajos de un tono más oscuro que su vestido. Era lo más formal que traía. Lo había puesto en su maleta por si Sayuri se animaba a salir un día por la noche, pero con la actitud de su nuevo marido, pensó que sería bastante difícil. Se alegró de no haber traído dicha prenda en vano y se felicitó por descartar el vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo que había usado el día en que conoció a Shinnosuke.

Después de presumir la fachada de la mansión estilo americano de la señora Nodoka, que había sido construida después de la segunda guerra y costado millones de yenes, Gosunkugi pidió a su mujer y a su prima que entraran tras él e hicieran lo que él les dijese, para evitar cualquier disgusto de su mentora.

Solo el ingreso mostraba el suelo de mármol, que brillaba con las luces de los grandes candiles de cristal que colgaban del techo. No hubo tanto tiempo de admirar la grandeza del sitio, puesto que los hicieron entrar al gran salón, donde se encontraba la dueña de la casa, sentada junto a una chica joven en un sillón estilo Luis XV.

Apenas entró, Gosunkugi hizo mil reverencias y tanto Sayuri como Akane hicieron lo propio saludando igual a la importante mujer, de la cual, no podía haber mejor estampa de belleza y elegancia, en conjunto con una serenidad absoluta. Llevaba un hermoso kimono color violeta, su cabello de color castaño rojizo atado en un perfecto moño. Fue entonces cuando Akane entendió por qué su primo temía tanto a esa mujer; su sola presencia era impactante.

—Así que usted es la señorita Tendo —dijo Nodoka dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Sí señora, Tendo Akane —respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Esta es una de sus primas a la que pensaba pedir en matrimonio, Gosunkugi?

—A-así es, mi señora —Gosunkugi se puso bastante nervioso, había comenzado a sudar.

—¡Ja! Ahora entiendo todo, es bastante bonita. No la culpo de su decisión, señorita Tendo —Nodoka volvió a mirar a Akane, quien tragó saliva, mientras Gosunkugi enrojecía por completo. Esa mujer decía todo lo que pensaba, sin importarle a quien tuviera enfrente. Sayuri estaba tan preocupada en comportarse como era debido, que ni siquiera logró interpretar las insinuaciones de la señora. En ese momento, Akane miró a su amiga de reojo y agradeció a los dioses que siempre fuera tan ingenua.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del salón. Los ojos de Akane se abrieron con sorpresa. Había entrado Ranma Saotome, quien la miraba con inquietud.

—Mira lo que ha traído la temporada. Hasta ahora somos dignos de recibirte —dijo Nodoka con reproche.

—¿Señor Saotome? —dijo Akane, con voz apenas audible.

—¿Conoce a mi hijo, señorita Tendo? —preguntó la mujer, con curiosidad.

—Sí, lo conocí hace unas semanas, en Nerima.

—¡Ah! Nerima…el pueblito ese donde han comprado propiedades ¿no es así, Ranma? —dijo Nodoka.

—Así es, madre —respondió Ranma, sin dejar de mirar a Akane, quien se veía confusa. A Nodoka jamás se le escapaba ningún detalle, así que explicó la situación.

— Mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome, Ranma es mi hijo. Uso mi nombre de soltera para no levantar suspicacias ante la gente cuando realizo algún negocio. Se lo he ordenado así a Gosunkugi. Ranma, ven a saludarme. Dime, ¿te ha dejado ya en paz tu padre con lo de la construcción de sus centros comerciales?

Ranma se giró y besó a su madre en la mano —Todo está en orden, madre. ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de…?

—Hijo mío, sabes muy bien de qué lado obtuviste toda tu inteligencia ¿crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de cada paso que da tu padre? Lo conozco de años y no puede engañarme fácilmente. Me sorprendió que esta vez le siguieras el cuento, pero, en fin. Me da gusto que estés aquí. Espero que te quedes un buen tiempo para que tengas oportunidad de convivir con Ukyo, que por cierto, no les he presentado —dijo a sus invitados—. Ella es Ukyo Kuonji, mi sobrina y prometida de mi hijo Ranma. El hombre solo entornó los ojos y miró a Akane de reojo, esperando su reacción.

De nuevo, Akane se sorprendió. Era algo que se había imaginado alguna vez, que Ranma estuviera comprometido con alguien de su clase, pero nunca pensó que con su prima.

La chica no hablaba mucho, por lo menos, eso parecía. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, los ojos azules y vestía un yukata de un vivo color azul. Solo sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia, respondida por los visitantes.

—Bien, demasiada charla. Hijo, debes estar hambriento —Nodoka llamó a un sirviente con una campanita—. Haz que se sirva la mesa ahora mismo —ordenó al sirviente—. Ranma, hijo, estás tan flaco que de seguro te olvidas de comer de tanto trabajo. Pero en cuanto te cases con Ukyo, eso pasará, porque se ha empeñado en aprender también cocina francesa. Es lo que cenaremos hoy, lo ha supervisado todo ella, así que no te olvides de felicitarla en cuanto pruebes sus platillos. Todo lo que aprende es para ser una buena esposa en el futuro.

—Sí, madre —dijo Ranma con desgano. Ukyo miraba a Ranma conteniendo la risa, mientras éste parecía contestar a su prima con los ojos, fingiendo una mueca de asco, provocando que la chica se mordiera los labios tratando por todos los medios de ocultar sus ganas de reírse.

Akane miró a Ranma quien, al notarlo, de inmediato se puso serio —se nota la complicidad entre ellos —pensó Akane, extrañándose de sentir algo agudo que le punzaba el estómago. Decidió ignorarlo y platicar con Sayuri, puesto que la señora Nodoka había acaparado la atención de Ranma. Parecía que hacía tiempo que no lo veía y estaba entusiasmada haciéndole preguntas, que su hijo respondía con monosílabos.

Durante la cena, a Akane le tocó sentarse junto a Ranma, que no perdió ocasión para preguntarle sobre su familia.

—Mi familia está bien, gracias.

—Espero que los negocios estén saliendo bien — expresó el hombre.

—Así es.

—Mi hermana Kasumi está ahora mismo en Kyoto ¿no se lo comentó Shampoo?

—No la he visto. He tenido cosas importantes que hacer.

—No imaginaba encontrarlo en este lugar.

—Es lo de menos…por cierto, si mi madre le pregunta del dojo…—se acercó a ella hablando en voz baja, pero Akane no alcanzó a oírlo, porque Nodoka los interrumpió.

—Y dígame, señorita Tendo ¿estudió algo?

—Sí señora, me gradué en administración.

—Ah. Le servirá mucho ahora que han ganado todo ese dinero, Gosunkugi me contó que su padre tuvo un golpe de suerte con un billete de lotería.

—Sí, hemos estado haciendo inversiones.

—Supongo que está ayudando a su padre.

—Bueno, mi hermana Nabiki es la que se encarga de eso.

—Y entonces, siendo una graduada universitaria, ¿a qué se dedica?

—Pues, tenemos un dojo y…

—¡¿Un dojo?! —dijo Nodoka con voz firme y soltando la cuchara— y no me diga, usted lo administra.

—En realidad, como mi padre me enseñó artes marciales, estoy iniciando con clases en nuestro do…

—Tantos años de estudio para desperdiciarlos dando clases en un dojo… ¡Habrase visto!

—¡Mamá, por favor! —se dirigió Ranma a su madre, ceñudo. Nodoka respiró y volvió a su temple habitual, intentando cambiar el tema que le molestaba.

—¿Sus hermanas ya están casadas?

—No señora.

—¿Por qué no lo han hecho? ¿Qué edad tienen?

—Cuando murió nuestra madre, papá se deprimió mucho y no hemos querido dejarlo solo. Mi hermana mayor cumple treinta y cinco y la que le sigue es unos años menor.

—¿Y han decidido no casarse por cuidar a su padre?

—Supongo que algún día consideraremos la idea del matrimonio, pero no en este momento.

—Vaya abnegación…y usted, ¿qué edad tiene?

—Después de confirmar la edad de mis hermanas mayores, creo que no hay necesidad de decírselo.

La señora Nodoka abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, visiblemente contenida de la molestia que Akane acababa de causarle. Era una mujer joven, pero muy insolente para su edad, algo común para la gente de su clase. A Ranma le sorprendió la manera de responder de la chica; la miró de reojo durante toda la cena, pero Akane estaba enfocada en su plato, para evitar responder cualquier otra pregunta que se le ocurriera hacerle a Nodoka. El incidente no pasó desapercibido por los comensales, por lo que nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Después de la cena, todos volvieron a reunirse en el salón. El ambiente se sentía algo pesado. La única que hablaba era la señora Nodoka y el resto fingía ponerle atención, excepto Gosunkugi quien alababa sus palabras cada vez que la mujer hacía una pausa. De pronto, un criado abrió la puerta y anunció la llegada de un nuevo invitado, que hizo acto de presencia mostrando una gran sonrisa, de la cual destacaba un alargado colmillo.

—Ryoga, bienvenido a esta tu casa. No me sorprende nada siendo que mi hijo ha venido a visitarme. Hasta parece que busca excusas para distraerme con más personas y evitar hablar conmigo —mencionó Nodoka, de nuevo reprochando la actitud de su único hijo.

—Sabes que no es cierto, madre —respondió Ranma.

—Te di a luz, te conozco demasiado bien, por favor no trates de mentirme.

—Señora Nodoka. Usted sabe que para mí es un placer venir a verla; su casa es lo mejor que tiene esta ciudad y no me perdería jamás una visita a tan cálida anfitriona y su adorable sobrina ¿cómo estás, Ukyo? —preguntó Ryoga guiñando un ojo, a lo que la castaña respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Nodoka presentó a sus invitados al amigo de su hijo, y en cuanto mencionó el nombre de Akane Tendo, Ryoga se enfocó en ella, sonriendo. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a conversar. Ranma solo entornó los ojos mirando la escena; si había algo que le envidiaba a Ryoga, era su capacidad para socializar de inmediato con cualquier persona, sobre todo con mujeres bonitas.

—¿Toca usted el piano, señorita Tendo? —interrumpió Nodoka después de unos minutos.

—Mi madre intentó enseñarme, pero era más diestra en otras habilidades —respondió la chica de cabello corto.

—Toque algo. Ukyo ya lo hace perfectamente, pero le he prohibido que practique una actividad mientras no aprenda al cien por ciento otra, en este caso, la cocina francesa.

—Señora, en verdad no es falsa modestia cuando le digo que toco muy mal —dijo Akane, nerviosa. Gosunkugi intervino en ese momento.

—Para lograr un objetivo cuando no se tiene el suficiente conocimiento, hay que practicar —soltó la señora de modo reticente.

—Prima, por favor, haga lo que la señora Nodoka le ordena —el enclenque hombre intentaba salvar su pellejo, pues temía que, si su jefa se molestaba con Akane, lo echara solo por ser su pariente.

Akane no tuvo más remedio que acceder a lo que le pedían. Se sentó frente al piano de color negro brillante y empezó a tocar lentamente la melodía "Para Elisa", era la única que se sabía porque era la favorita de su madre y la había hecho aprenderla de oído. Al inicio no sonaba tan mal, pero continuamente equivocaba una nota. Todos hacían silencio mientras tomaban el té; incluso Nodoka, sonreía ligeramente. Nadie le hacía un desplante sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ranma se acercó a ella mientras tocaba y Akane esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Estaba lista para enfrentarlo, porque siempre que se aparecía era para decirle algo irreverente. Antes de que él dijera nada, Akane se adelantó —¿Pretende que me sienta intimidada con su presencia, señor Saotome? ¿o viene a corroborar lo que ya le había advertido a su madre de mi forma de tocar?

—No lo haces tan mal, Tendo.

—¿Mi amigo le está causando alguna molestia, señorita? —Ryoga había caminado detrás de Ranma cuando vio que este se dirigía hacia la chica.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya conozco su forma de ser y diría que es su manera natural de expresarse.

—¡Lo ha descrito perfecto! —dijo Ryoga en tono burlón.

—No soy así todo el tiempo —a Ranma no le parecía que hablaran de él.

—Vamos Ranma. Deja de ser tan inflexible, solo tratamos de pasarlo bien.

—Creo que se ha enojado. No deberíamos hablar de él o es capaz de privarnos de su amistad —Akane trataba de abrir heridas dando estocadas, mirando a Ranma de reojo, pero esto solo logró que Ranma no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima, reflejando interés. Akane lo interpretó como un reto, así que continuó tocando sin detenerse.

—Cuénteme como conoció a mi amigo —pidió Ryoga, tratando de seguir el juego.

—¿De verdad quiere saberlo? Conocí a su amigo en una fiesta en la que había mucha gente mayor y muy pocos jóvenes. Al momento de iniciar el baile, él se negó a bailar y eso que había suficientes chicas.

Ryoga rio nuevamente —¿en serio? Me disculpo por mi amigo, no tiene idea de…

La señora Nodoka se sintió fuera de escena al notar que los dos jóvenes estaban solo al pendiente de Akane, así que los interrumpió desde su sitio —Ryoga, ven aquí un momento —el joven exhaló y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Akane que había parado de tocar, volvió a iniciar la estrofa donde se había quedado, cuando Ranma se acercó a su oído, haciendo que se le erizara la piel del cuello al sentir el calor de su cercanía; le dijo en voz baja —No tengo la habilidad de socializar con las personas, como otros la tienen.

Akane se compuso en un segundo y le respondió muy natural —tal vez deba seguir el consejo de su madre y practicar.

Ranma se alzó sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que escuchó el llamado de Nodoka y se reunió con ella.

Para Akane, la noche se había hecho más larga de lo que pensaba y deseaba salir de ahí en cuanto fuera posible, pero Gosunkugi parecía muy cómodo, siendo que la señora Nodoka estaba contenta por la presencia de su hijo y no paraba de hablar.

En cuanto regresaron a casa, Akane cayó en su cama como plomo de la fatiga que le había causado el estrés de la cena, esperando que la invitación no se hiciera recurrente, porque le sería muy difícil soportarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane miró su móvil. Había recibido mensajes de Kasumi donde le decía que estaba recorriendo muchos sitios de Kyoto y se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Estaba aprendiendo a usar las redes sociales y apenas había subido unas cuantas fotografías, pero de Tofú hablaba muy poco. Solo le contaba que le había enviado mensajes a Shampoo avisándole que seguía en la ciudad, pero siempre le respondía que estaba ocupada y que la contactaría más tarde, cosa que nunca ocurría. La menor de las Tendo sintió mucha lástima de su hermana, que no era capaz de juzgar a nadie a pesar del trato de las personas hacia ella.

A leguas se notaba que Shampoo la estaba evitando y así lo haría seguramente hasta el regreso de Kasumi a Nerima. Akane iba a responderle a su hermana lo que pensaba, pero decidió no hacerlo en ese momento.

Akane se puso ropa deportiva, ya que se disponía a salir a correr. El día estaba fresco y el sol estaba por asomarse. Un poco de ejercicio no le caería nada mal. Justo estaba por abrir la puerta cuando vio a Ranma pasar corriendo por enfrente de la casa de los Hikaru, así que Akane desistió. La noche anterior, la cercanía de Ranma hacia ella la había hecho sentir extraña y era demasiado temprano para lidiar con eso. Prefirió tomar una ducha y desayunar junto a Sayuri y Gosunkugi, quien comía pan untado con mantequilla mientras leía el periódico y bebía café negro sin azúcar.

Sayuri había preparado huevo, sopa de miso, arroz y fruta picada. Desayunaron y Gosunkugi partió a la casa de la señora Nodoka; su esposa y su prima se quedaron platicando en la mesa.

A la hora de la merienda, Ranma y Ryoga se presentaron en la casa con la intención de "saludar". A Sayuri le dio mucho gusto, porque desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con casi nadie. Para ella era como volver a tener fiesta en casa, así que les ofreció té, galletas y unos dulces que tenía escondidos de su marido. Ryoga tenía tema para todo y comentaba alegremente. Ranma muy pocas veces entraba en la conversación y respondía con monosílabos. A veces parecía distraído delineando con la vista las paredes del saloncito hasta que llegaba a Akane y hacía lo mismo con su rostro, cuello, pechos, cintura y piernas. Cuando llegaba a los pies, se alzaba acalorado, quedándose de pie en la ventana más cercana.

Sayuri había notado ese raro comportamiento, pero no dijo nada. Akane estaba muy entretenida conversando con Ryoga, además de que estaba intentando por todos los medios ignorar a Ranma, no tenía ganas de hablarle, porque lo más probable era que terminaran discutiendo.

De pronto Ranma se giró, hizo una reverencia e interrumpiendo la plática de su amigo, agradeció las atenciones a Sayuri. Asintió con la cabeza mirando a Akane y salió por la puerta del saloncito. Ryoga se levantó de inmediato, agradeció y corrió tras de su amigo.

Akane y Sayuri se quedaron desconcertadas ante la actitud de Ranma, pero les sirvió para charlar un buen rato.

—Qué extraño es el señor Saotome, pareciera que trata a Ryoga como un sirviente —dijo Sayuri.

—Así es la gente con dinero. Creen que todo el mundo debe estar a su disposición —dijo Akane a modo de desaire.

—Tú tienes dinero y no eres así.

—Yo no tengo lo que tienen ellos y si lo tuviera, jamás trataría a alguien de esa manera. Creo que Ranma se aprovecha de su posición para hacer lo que le place y humillar a los demás.

—Pensándolo bien, Ryoga no se veía humillado —razonó Sayuri en voz alta —es como si le tuviera una especie de respeto.

—Si tú lo crees así…es demasiado orgulloso, siento lástima de la que se case con él. Pobre Ukyo, se ve que es una persona muy pacífica y tener que tolerar a ese hombre...

—Ahora que lo dices, ayer durante la cena no noté nada entre ellos. Ninguna mirada romántica, tampoco grosera, más bien como una relación de amigos o hermanos. Se notaba que a ambos les parecía gracioso lo que decía de ellos la señora Nodoka.

—Yo noté complicidad.

—Cada quién lo interpreta diferente.

Akane se quedó pensando, tal vez Sayuri tuviera razón —Pero…tal vez sea porque son primos, pero de que hay complicidad, la hay.

—Pues no la mira como a ti.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Akane confundida.

—Ayer te miró toda la noche. No te quitaba ojo, excepto cuando su madre se dirigía a él.

—Eso pudo ser por la discusión que tuvimos durante la inauguración de la clínica.

—Pues hoy te miró otra vez ¡y de qué forma! Yo creo que se estaba imaginando cosas…

—¡Sayuri! —Akane no pudo disimular el color en sus mejillas.

—Creo que le gustas.

Akane rio negando con la cabeza —Amiga, creo que no lo has entendido. Para Ranma Saotome, todo el que tenga menos dinero que él, es un ser inferior, indigno de su presencia.

—Creo que te equivocas, deberías prestarle más atención ¿Qué tal si logras conquistarlo?

Akane rio más fuerte, contagiando a Sayuri, quien ya no dijo nada más del asunto por temor a que su amiga lo alejara por mera vanidad. Decidió esperar a notar más señales, puesto que era la única diversión que podía darse en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Ranma se sentía acorralado, no había dormido casi desde la última vez que estuvo en Nerima. Recordaba el impulso que lo había hecho tomar el primer vuelo hacia Tokio en cuanto su prima Ukyo le comentó que Gosunkugi, el empleado de Nodoka, recibiría a su prima Akane en su casa para acompañar a su esposa Sayuri.

De inicio, pensó que su madre la humillaría y destruiría lentamente con sus directos comentarios, pero luego recordó que Akane no era alguien que se dejara de nadie, tuviera el título que fuera y salió corriendo a "impedir" que algo malo sucediera.

Cuando Akane y los Gosunkugi se retiraron aquella noche de la cena, Nodoka no pudo dejar de hacer un comentario que le caló en los huesos a Ranma —"Esa muchacha es demasiado bonita como para hacer creer que tiene una buena educación, hasta que abre la boca y muestra su verdadera clase. Es una pena."

Un cúmulo de prejuicios volvía a llenar los pensamientos de Ranma. Su madre tenía razón; para la forma en la que él había sido educado, Akane era una mujer vulgar, de pobre cuna, imposible de reformar.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se encerró. Se tumbó en la cama, llevando sus manos a la cabeza; tampoco iba a poder dormir esa noche sabiendo que esa mujer estaba solo a unos metros de su casa. Se enderezó para desvestirse, meterse al baño y darse una ducha tibia para relajarse. Salió del baño envuelto en su bata de seda en color azul y se recostó en la cama para responder algunos correos desde su móvil. Al poco se aburrió y entró en las redes sociales. Las fotos del pasado evento de apertura de la clínica de su amigo Tofú ya aparecían en su muro. De inmediato buscó alguna donde saliera Akane. Solo había dos fotografías. En una, aparecían todos los Tendo, sonriendo a la cámara, mientras Akane salía girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. —Seguro buscaba al imbécil de Shinnosuke cuando tomaron la foto —gruñó Ranma en voz baja.

En la siguiente fotografía, que había sido sacada mientras caminaban en grupo, Ranma y Akane aparecían juntos, ambos con gesto arisco; acababan de tener aquella discusión, gracias al conocido de ambos. —Me pregunto si aún pensará en ese idiota…Tendo es tan ingenua que no dudo que ese imbécil haya tratado de engatusarla —soltó el celular un minuto, recostándose, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, de nuevo tenía pensamientos confusos sobre ella. Quería protegerla de Shinnosuke, de su madre, de ella misma…pero a la vez, esa mujer no era nadie —¿De qué me preocupo? Es una simple mujer, que puede hacer y deshacer con quien sea. Ni siquiera me importa —pensó.

—No. Ella no puede estar con otro ¡ella no puede ser de otro! —Ranma se enderezó para sentarse en la cama. Su respiración se alteró, provocándole sofoco. Se quitó la bata, quedándose únicamente con el pantalón del pijama puesto, tenía el torso descubierto. Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, pero era inútil, no podía controlarse. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo de mármol y se miró al espejo. El reflejo mostraba su rostro húmedo, unas cuantas gotas escurrían por su flequillo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, aún no podía controlar del todo su respiración.

Luego ya no se veía a él mismo, la veía a ella, con el vestido verde que traía esa tarde; las formas se delineaban su esbelta figura y el contraste con el color de su piel lo hacía desear tocarla, pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sentir sus curvas.

De inmediato sintió la erección de su miembro empujando su ropa. Metió la mano para sujetarlo y masajear de arriba abajo. Cada vez que pensaba en Akane, le provocaba masturbarse y esta ocasión no fue la excepción. La rabia de saber que ella se interesara en otro, lo volvía loco; deseaba poseerla, hacerla mojarse solo por él, hundir sus dedos en ella, penetrarla, friccionar su pene entre las paredes de su vagina, escucharla gritar su nombre y gemir de placer, porque solo podía pertenecerle a él y solo a él. ¿Qué más daba lo que dijera su madre? Daría su alma al diablo porque ella se enredara con las piernas a su cintura y se abrazara a su espalda, enterrándole las uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ranma subió el ritmo tocándose cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente eyaculó sintiendo un placer infinito que en segundos se transformó en culpa. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, jadeante, iracundo. Exasperado, dio un puñetazo al espejo logrando estrellarlo sin poder contenerse más. Akane Tendo le estaba destrozando sus planes, su vida y su paz.

Se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en el mueble del lavamanos, sería otra noche en la que no podría descansar. Si tan solo fuera de otra clase, si a su madre no le importaran tanto las apariencias, si Akane se hubiera enamorado de él, antes que él de ella…todo sería diferente.

.

.

.

Durante varios días, Sayuri y Akane recibieron a Ryoga y a Ranma para la merienda. En ocasiones solo asistía Ryoga, argumentando que había logrado escaparse de la señora Nodoka, pero Ranma no había corrido la misma suerte.

Akane prefería los días en que Ryoga iba solo, porque podían platicar más a gusto por horas. De vez en cuando eran invitados a cenar a la casa grande, pero Akane se mantenía alejada y escuchando la conversación, a reserva de que la señora Nodoka le preguntara algo directamente.

Después de la conversación con Sayuri, Akane había puesto atención a los movimientos de Ranma, pero éste también parecía haber intuido algo porque en dichas ocasiones ni siquiera la miraba; la situación cambiaba en cuanto Ryoga le hacía plática a Akane, rondaba cerca de ellos como si quisiera escuchar la conversación hasta que lograba interrumpirlos con el mínimo pretexto, llevándose a su amigo lejos de ella.

—También me considera indigna de interactuar con sus amigos —pensaba Akane conteniendo la risa.

Cuando los jóvenes no merendaban en casa de los Hikaru, Akane salía a caminar por la arboleda, puesto que era un lugar muy tranquilo y agradable. Casualmente, siempre terminaba encontrándose con Ranma Saotome, quien se ofrecía a acompañarla y a Akane no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar; cómo decirle que no al dueño de la propiedad. Caminaban juntos un largo trecho sin decirse absolutamente nada, hasta que llegaban al portón de ingreso de la finca y Ranma la llevaba de regreso a donde los Hikaru, usando un auto rojo deportivo que estaba resguardado en una especie de cobertizo cerca de la entrada.

En una de esas ocasiones, apenas entrada la noche, Gosunkugi esperaba a su prima detrás de la puerta, dispuesto a decirle algo —Espero que recuerdes, prima, que el joven Ranma está comprometido con la señorita Ukyo, sobrina de mi señora.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces, sería conveniente que limitaras tus paseos con el señor, para que no vaya a malinterpretarse.

—Primo Gosunkugi, cada tarde que salgo de paseo, me encuentro con el señor Saotome y es él quien insiste en acompañarme. Dime acaso si en mi lugar, le negarías eso a quien es dueño de tu casa.

Gosunkugi tragó saliva, sabiendo que no podía refutar lo que su prima le decía —solo espero que actúes con el debido decoro que debe tener una mujer soltera ante un hombre que está comprometido.

—En todo caso, primo, quien debería mostrar decoro es el hombre con dicho compromiso, no yo, que no tengo acuerdo alguno. Pero no te preocupes, sé darme a respetar y con todo gusto informaré a tu patrón de tu parecer.

Gosunkugi se puso nervioso ante la idea planteada por Akane —P-prima, re-recuerda que somos familia y es mi responsabilidad cuidarte. No es necesario que se lo digas al joven Ranma —si el primo le tenía miedo a su mentora, a su hijo le tenía pavor.

Akane rio ante la reacción de este — Pierde cuidado, Gosunkugi. Te aseguro que no tengo intenciones con el señor Saotome y mucho menos él hacia mí. Bien sabes que no soy la indicada en cuanto a fortuna y modales para alguien como él, ¿no lo crees así? —Akane pasó de largo, dejando a su primo tembloroso y molesto.

.

.

.

Debido a que Akane ya no salía por las tardes a caminar, encontró un buen lugar para relajarse un rato. Detrás de la casa de sus primos, había un gran árbol que daba muy buena sombra. Se sentaba a leer los mensajes que le enviaba Kasumi o se llevaba un libro.

Kasumi le había comentado que finalmente se pudo encontrar con Shampoo en su casa, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a tomar el té que le ofreció, porque la china se excusó con que tenía un compromiso y debía salir en ese instante. Tofú no estaba en el país y no sabía cuándo volvería. Akane de nuevo tuvo ganas de decirle a su hermana que diera sus intenciones hacia Tofú por finalizadas y regresara a Nerima. Era obvio que él también podría estarla evitando, aunque le parecía muy raro, porque el doctor no tenía ese carácter.

De pronto, una presencia la hizo salir de su concentración, era Ranma, que ya había encontrado su "escondite".

—Aquí estás, Tendo. ¿Ya no vas a caminar? —preguntó el hombre.

—No. Preferí cambiar mi rutina —mintió Akane, debido a que no quería echar de cabeza a Gosunkugi.

—¿Puedo? —Ranma hizo ademán de sentarse junto a ella, lo que a Akane le pareció extraño. No lo creía capaz de ensuciar su siempre impoluta vestimenta de jeans y camisa italiana. Ella asintió y se alejó inconscientemente un palmo de donde él se había sentado.

—Este árbol da muy buena sombra. De niño me colgaba siempre de esa rama y mi madre se molestaba cuando no quería bajarme.

—Debe haber tenido una infancia muy feliz en este lugar.

—Solo cuando estaba de vacaciones en el internado de Suiza.

—¿Internado?

—Sí. Por orden de mis padres. Lo mejor era que podía practicar mucho tiempo artes marciales, sin que mi madre me reprendiera por ello.

—¿A su madre no le gustaba?

—¡Claro que le gustaba! Ella me enseñó más que mi padre.

—Entonces ¿por qué se puso así cuando le mencioné lo del dojo?

—Ah…eso. Tiene su historia —Ranma sonrió con un dejo de melancolía, mirando hacia la nada —. La familia de mi madre no siempre tuvo tanto dinero. Hubo una época en la que quedaron en bancarrota, nadie se enteró, porque ellos seguían aparentando que no había sucedido nada. Perdieron propiedades que estuvieron en su familia por siglos, eso fue muy doloroso. Mi madre practicaba artes marciales, pero hubo necesidad de que se casara para poder recuperar su fortuna y tuvo que abandonarlas. El matrimonio la alejó de su familia y de lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Después nací yo y al crecer ella empezó a entrenarme. Por un lado, amaba ver que yo, como ella, sentía esa pasión por entrenar y quería que así fuera, que me convirtiera en un guerrero, pero, por otro lado, mientras más practicaba, más me alejaba de ella.

Cuando mi padre me empezó a llevar a los torneos, mi madre volvió a sentirse sola y a creer que su mundo se partía, creo que ahí fue cuando el sentimiento se volvió dual y por eso se encargó de que yo estudiara, me enfocara en los negocios y no en entrenar, para no volver a perder jamás la unión de su familia. Espero que no la juzgues por eso —alzó la cabeza y la miró. Mientras tanto, Akane trataba de pensar en aquella mujer dura, madre de un hijo talentoso del cual no podía estar tan cerca como hubiese querido—. Es una buena mujer con un corazón generoso, que por supuesto no le muestra a cualquiera.

Dicha confesión le hizo pensar a Akane que estaba frente a un Ranma muy distinto al que ella había conocido. Jamás pensó que él fuera alguien capaz de sentir esa compasión para ceder ante las profundas heridas del corazón de su madre, sacrificando las artes que tanto amaba.

Se quedaron callados un rato y después Ranma se excusó porque tenía cosas que hacer. Akane se quedó intrigada con lo ocurrido esa tarde.

En los días posteriores, Ranma volvía a encontrarse con Akane en el mismo sitio. Cada día comentaban situaciones diferentes, casi siempre de artes marciales o cosas personales, a veces pasaban ratos sin decirse nada, uno respondiendo correos del trabajo y la otra revisando las redes sociales.

—Y ¿cuándo será la boda? —se atrevió a preguntar la chica— con su prima.

Ranma enarcó una ceja y resopló sin responder. Akane sonrió —¿dije algo malo?

—Esa es una idea de mi madre, nada más.

—Pero ella dijo que estaban comprometidos.

—Te lo repito Tendo, eso dice ella, que yo esté de acuerdo es una cosa muy diferente.

—¿Y la señorita Ukyo está de acuerdo con su madre?

—¡No! Ella piensa igual que yo. Somos primos, nos criamos juntos, es prácticamente mi hermana.

—Por un momento pensé que sí lo haría, por orden de la señora Nodoka.

—Tampoco soy un títere de mi madre. No quiero tener hijos deformes de ojos azules.

Akane rio a la par que Ranma, a quien por primera vez veía sonreír francamente sin ningún prejuicio. Su percepción sobre Ranma estaba cambiando drásticamente, no se explicaba si eso podía ser posible.

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! Si han leído hasta aquí les agradezco mucho. Una disculpa por no actualizar antes. Hubo algunos que me estuvieron preguntando durante estas últimas semanas por el capítulo, pero por cuestiones personales y de salud no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Espero comprendan y gracias a aquellos que me insisten de buena manera, ya saben que no dejo el fic tirado, el tiempo me come y quisiera poner todos los capítulos seguidos, pero a veces, no se puede. Este capítulo quedó un poco más largo, espero que les haya gustado. Nunca he podido escribir más de 30 hojas para un capítulo, siento que yo perdería sentido. Hay quienes lo hacen maravillosamente, pero no es mi estilo.**_

_**Gracias a mis queridas beta readers Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome que me ayudaron como no tienen idea en este capítulo. Podrán notar que de pronto el texto "suena" muy a la novela de Orgullo y prejuicio, una razón es porque leía a la par que escribía el capítulo y se me hacía divertido poner una especie de guiños en las escenas que recordaran al original. Gracias a ellas, porque a pesar de todo el trabajo y pendientes que tienen en su vida me han dado un tiempito valiosísimo para que la historia quede de lo mejor. ¡Las quiero, chicas!**_

_**Ahora vamos al fic. Respecto a lo del apellido de Gosunkugi. Sí, sé que el nombre es Hikaru y debí decir los Gosunkugi, pero se me hacía un lío decirle Hikaru porque por lo menos en América Latina, el personaje fue conocido por su apellido y después le llamaron "Beto Fetiches", un apodo muy malo, pero gracioso. Entonces ahí el detalle del porqué uno y no el otro.**_

_**En reviews del capítulo anterior, me comentaban que Shinnosuke se veía muy mal hablando a espaldas de otro. Pues sí, él trata de quedar como el héroe y se aprovecha de su carácter agradable y social; ya veremos lo que sucederá más adelante.**_

_**También me comentaron que algunos han decidido empezar a leer el libro de "Orgullo…" ¡lo cual me encanta! Espero que no se decepcionen después con el fic. Solo recuerden que esta es una adaptación a la serie de Ranma, a la época actual y a la idea de lo que pudiera haber sucedido de no estar en el siglo XVIII. **_

_**¡Un millón de gracias por los reviews! Saben que los leo todos y los valoro mucho. El que les guste o no la historia, es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo. Me sirve mucho para compartir y desestresarme, aunque no lo crean, por eso les estoy siempre agradecida a todos. Nunca me doy el tiempo de contestarles personalmente cada review, pero trato de explicar lo que me preguntan a grandes rasgos. Si me preguntan por Facebook también les puedo contestar desde mi página Susy Chantilly y Locas por el dios griego.**_

_**Por favor, no se olviden de leer "A Corazón Abierto" de Sakura Saotome y "Poderosa" de mi hija virtual Hana Note. Han estado actualizando sus historias y están geniales. Vayan lean y dejen review.**_

_**A mis Locas por el dios griego. Gracias por estar ahí cuando lo necesito, su apoyo es muy valioso para mí.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto! **_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	7. El Picnic

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

"_**PICNIC"**_

Gosunkugi no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su prima. Sus paseos se habían acabado, pero desde la ventana de su oficina en casa de la señora Nodoka, notaba cuando Ranma salía con dirección hacia su casa. Esperaba que Akane se diera su lugar y lo ignorara. Hasta le encargó a Sayuri que cuidara de ella en su ausencia, a lo que la chica asintió de manera cansina, pero no le hizo caso.

Sayuri ni siquiera lo consideró. Cuidar de Akane, mientras ella misma podía hablar con sus amigos por mensaje, o buscar cosas de moda y para el hogar en línea, eran sus tareas esenciales, así que ni de broma sería sombra de su amiga, quien cuando se apartaba de ella, parecía no estar en casa.

.

.

Debido a la temporada de lluvias, Akane tuvo que suspender sus salidas al jardín y quedarse dentro de casa. Sayuri siempre se ocupaba con cualquier cosa y aprovechaba cualquier encargo de Gosunkugi para salir de ésta, así fuera llevarle el almuerzo a su marido en la mansión, a la que Akane prefería por todos los medios no asistir, para evitar cualquier suspicacia o pregunta de la señora Nodoka, que no le eran para nada agradables.

En una de esas ocasiones, Ranma entró sin llamar a la puerta, directamente hasta el cuarto de costura de Sayuri. Akane escribía un mensaje a su hermana Kasumi, que había subido a sus redes fotografías junto a sus tíos en una visita al río Kamo, un lugar bastante turístico y de hermoso paisaje.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y Ranma entró con el ceño fruncido, pero en cuanto vio a Akane, su semblante cambió a uno de completa confusión mientras la miraba a los ojos. La chica escondió su móvil, puesto que en el mensaje que redactaba, le empezaba a contar a su hermana de la conducta de la señora Nodoka hacia ella. Había decidido omitir el tema de que Ranma era hijo de ésta y que se encontraba ahí, para no hacerle recordar a Tofú. No quería que Kasumi pasara un mal rato si se estaba divirtiendo tanto.

—¡Señor Saotome! —dijo Akane, visiblemente sorprendida de la presencia del hombre. Sabía que era el dueño de todo lo existente en ese lugar, pero no creía que se lo tomara tan en serio como para no llamar siquiera a la puerta principal.

—…Tendo…—ese había sido su saludo para ella. Pero se había quedado en silencio, de pie, con su elegante camisa negra de manga larga estilo chino y jeans oscuros, mirándola fijamente.

Para romper el incómodo silencio, Akane lo invitó a sentarse, pero el hombre se negó. Caminó un poco por la pequeña habitación.

—¿Gusta tomar un té? Puedo pedir que lo traigan —ofreció Akane, viendo que Ranma había vuelto a su extraño comportamiento, el mismo que tenía cuando lo conoció en Nerima.

—No, gracias.

—…ha estado lloviendo bastante. Pero, aun así, la señora Hikaru lleva el almuerzo a mi primo hasta la casa de su madre. Ahora mismo está allá. A veces aprovechan el tiempo y comen juntos.

—Sí.

De nuevo monosílabos, Akane no entendía la razón por la que Ranma estaba ahí. Tal vez algo le molestara de ella y viniera a decírselo, tal vez su madre le habría ordenado que la corriera de la casa de los Hikaru sin importar que fuera prima de su ferviente empleado, tal vez solo estaba aburrido y quería verla, por la costumbre que se había hecho de acompañarla todos los días en el jardín…aunque eso era algo imposible. Ni siquiera ella había hecho caso a esa melancolía que le provocaba la lluvia al no poder salir y sentarse bajo su árbol favorito, a relajarse y pensar en nada, hasta que llegaba él y hablaban de su trabajo, de las artes marciales, del dojo, de historia, de los insectos…de lo que estaba segura es que Ranma no tenía ganas de hablar, así que tomó su móvil, dispuesta a guardar los mensajes para más tarde, pero Ranma la interrumpió.

—Esta casa está muy bien distribuída.

—Me di cuenta desde que llegué. Su madre la decoró con muy buen gusto. Sayuri no movió nada cuando se mudó. Dijo que era perfecto y le había ahorrado mucho tiempo en eso.

—A mi madre le apasiona la restauración. Es por eso que me envió a Milán para estudiar algo de eso.

—No tenía idea. Pero supongo que habrá aprendido mucho en aquellos lugares.

—Algo —de nuevo se hacía el silencio, pero por fortuna, Ranma ya había sacado un tema del que parecía dispuesto a hablar.

—Debió ser divertido, aunque, supongo que uno termina por extrañar su tierra natal.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ranma, acercándose a donde estaba sentada. Tomó una silla y se acomodó junto a ella.

—Bueno, creo que cuando se está lejos de casa, uno siente nostalgia. Ya sea por la comida, los amigos y principalmente la familia. Sayuri me ha comentado que siente eso a pesar de estar tan cerca de sus padres. Yo, por ejemplo, extraño a mi hermana, que ahora está en otra ciudad. Estoy casi segura de que ella debe sentir lo mismo.

—Entonces ¿la nostalgia por tu familia te impide viajar? ¿Prefieres dejar de conocer lugares, personas o incluso vivir una vida diferente solo por extrañar a tu padre y hermanas?

—¡No! No es lo que quiero decir. Solo que, si se cuenta con las posibilidades económicas suficientes y el tiempo, se puede viajar, pero a pesar de ello siempre se extrañará el lugar de origen.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y Akane comenzó a sentirse nerviosa sin razón. Habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos como para interpretar ciertos gestos de él sin que tuvieran efecto alguno en ella, pero ese día, tenía una sensación muy diferente.

—Vaya, me doy cuenta el apego que sientes por Nerima. Debí suponerlo cuando te aferraste a quedarte con el dojo. ¿Te da tristeza no estar en casa a pesar de que estás a treinta minutos de ella?

—Sayuri siente nostalgia porque a pesar de estar a treinta minutos de casa no visita seguido a sus padres.

—Cuando te casas, eso puede suceder.

—Sí, aunque no veo nada de malo en visitar a la familia de vez en cuando. Y eso no es apego.

Ranma acercó su silla hasta casi juntarse con Akane y le dijo con voz suave —No es necesario sentir tanto apego por un lugar, no siempre vas a vivir en Nerima…

Akane lo miró de reojo mientras aún sentía el calor de su aliento cerca del oído, se ruborizó sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Ranma la miraba fijo, con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo, como si estuviera intentando ¿seducirla? La chica no se movió un ápice a pesar de que su respiración se había alterado.

De pronto Ranma pareció reaccionar y se levantó casi de un salto, yendo hacia un estante de libros que estaba junto a la ventana y tomando uno al azar.

—¿Te gusta Kyoto? —preguntó de repente.

—N-nunca he estado ahí —Akane seguía algo nerviosa.

—Dices que tu hermana está ahí.

—Sí, pero, nosotros solo hemos estado en Yokohama desde la muerte de mi madre.

—Ah —respondió Ranma. Pero de inmediato alzó la vista, ya que Sayuri entraba por la puerta principal y lo observaba desde el pasillo, puesto que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta.

—Me retiro. Buenas tardes, Tendo — Ranma hizo una ligera reverencia y dando zancadas salió por la puerta principal, saludando apenas a Sayuri sin mirarla.

Akane estaba de pie, mirando hacia la ventana. Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

—Pero ¿qué le hiciste al señor Saotome? —preguntó Sayuri, algo impactada de ver a su amiga y al hombre más orgulloso que hubiera conocido en una misma habitación.

—No lo sé —respondió Akane, visiblemente confundida.

.

.

.

La tarde siguiente fue más animada, debido a Ryoga Hibiki, amigo de Saotome, que decidió visitar a las jóvenes a pesar de la tarde lluviosa. Akane congeniaba muy bien con él y al ser también practicante de artes marciales, tenían plática para rato. Aunque también se preocupaban de que Sayuri entrara en los comentarios, por lo que cambiaban continuamente de argumento.

—La señora Nodoka está planeando hacer un picnic en los jardines. Por fortuna, el fin de semana no se pronostican lluvias, así que estará ideal. Escuché que invitará a algunos vecinos de la propiedad —dijo el hombre del colmillo.

—¡Menos mal! Con lo aburridas que estábamos Akane y yo. Por fin, algo que celebrar, porque supongo que la señora tendrá motivos para hacer el evento.

—Sí, tal vez quiera que Ukyo se presente más junto con Ranma en sociedad, con eso de que un día se casarán —planteó Ryoga. Sayuri puso atención a la reacción de su amiga, pero Akane solo tomó un poco de aire y cambió de tema.

—Espero que mi padre regrese para el viernes, porque ya deseo estar en casa para verlo —dijo Akane.

—Tendrás que esperar —dijo Ryoga, quien ya hablaba con más confianza con ella —aunque tu padre llegara hoy mismo, la señora Nodoka no permitiría que un invitado se fuera de su casa antes del evento.

—Pero soy invitada de Sayuri y Gosunkugi.

—Estando dentro de su propiedad, es como si ella misma te alimentara. Nadie puede hacerle desaires a Nodoka Saotome. Ni siquiera su hijo. Ranma tiene días queriendo regresar a Kyoto y no se lo ha permitido.

—No sabía que el señor Saotome tuviera tanta prisa por irse —dijo Sayuri.

—Lo ha intentado cada día desde que llegó aquí, pero no ha podido. No se siente a gusto —explicó Ryoga.

—Tendrá asuntos que resolver de su trabajo, siendo un hombre tan ocupado —dijo Akane, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Ranma puede trabajar desde el sanitario si él así lo decide. Ni siquiera es necesario que esté en Kyoto, pero, en fin. Yo sólo lo acompaño —comentó Ryoga en tono de broma.

Akane enarcó una ceja haciendo que su confusión se extendiera todavía más. ¿Para qué había ido a Tokio si ni siquiera le gustaba estar ahí? Si ella le causaba tanta repulsión por el simple hecho de haber nacido en una familia de clase media y sin el dinero que tenía ahora. ¿Por qué la buscaba? ¿Por qué siempre quería estar cerca de ella? Había algo que no entendía y probablemente Ryoga podría ayudarle a descifrarlo.

Continuaron hablando sobre el picnic hasta la llegada de Gosunkugi, que se alegró de ver que Ryoga y no Ranma estaba en su casa. Ryoga se despidió y Akane lo acompañó hasta la puerta, agradeciendo la visita e invitándolo de nuevo para charlar, si es que no tenía otros asuntos que tratar en la casa grande. Ryoga aceptó gustoso y continuó las visitas hasta el día del picnic, que se realizaría en el jardín trasero de la casa Saotome.

Hasta ese día, Akane no había podido sacar ninguna pista sobre lo que Ranma hacía ahí, solo sacó información a Ryoga, quien era amigo de Ranma desde la infancia, asistieron a los mismos colegios y ambas familias eran muy cercanas. Por el trato de Ryoga hacia ella, Akane pensó que tal vez el hombre tuviera interés en ella, pero lo vio descartado en cuanto le mencionaba algo sobre Ukyo y Ranma. Primero fingía una extraña felicidad, después resoplaba, entornaba los ojos y al final seguía el tema con resignación. Podría pensarse que Ryoga estaba interesado en Ukyo, pero dio a entender que la señora Nodoka había centrado todas sus energías en establecer un compromiso entre los primos y no había más, a pesar de que Ranma dijera que jamás se casaría con Ukyo.

Llegó el día del evento y la señora Nodoka tenía todo listo desde muy temprano. Éste, daría inicio a las diez de la mañana con un discurso de su parte para los cincuenta invitados. Ukyo supervisó los platillos para el desayuno y todo estaba perfecto. Se jugarían partidos de Badminton, habría recorridos por el lago artificial, música instrumental, y Gosunkugi leería poemas a los asistentes, cosa que lo hacía sentirse complacido de que su mentora lo hubiese invitado a participar en las actividades principales.

Ranma se había mantenido al margen después de la última visita que hizo a Akane en casa de los Hikaru. Ryoga solo decía que el carácter de su amigo solía ser impredecible cuando debía tomar decisiones, y él prefería no preguntarle hasta que éste le indicara qué hacer.

Durante toda la mañana, Akane notó que Ranma se colocaba siempre en sitios cercanos a donde estaba ella, donde pudiera verla de frente. La chica optó por no hacerle mucho caso, porque por más que se esforzaba, no lograba entenderlo. Llegó a pensar, que tal vez la quería para un revolcón, pero de ser así, se estaba esmerando demasiado, así que descartó la idea y se dedicó a pensar en que era un excéntrico por no tener suficientes amigos y que se sentía agobiado por su madre —quizá solo busca un escape —pensó.

Después de la comida, la señora Nodoka hizo un brindis y agradeció a sus invitados por la asistencia de cada uno, así como a su sobrina y futura nuera, Ukyo, encargada de supervisar junto a ella los detalles del picnic. Todos aplaudieron mientras Ranma congelaba su gesto, Ukyo se sonrojaba y Ryoga bebía más champaña de la que acostumbraba. Para distraerse se puso a platicar con Akane, pero la bebida hacía que no pensara al hablar.

—Ese Ranma es tan buen amigo ¡Un amigo en toda la extensión de la palabra! ¡Un gran hijo y todo un hombre! —Ryoga daba tragos a su copa como si fuera agua. Akane lo miraba divertida.

—Se nota que estás orgulloso de ser su amigo —dijo Akane sonriente.

—No sólo es mi amigo… ¡es mi hermano! Él es hermano de todos sus buenos amigos. Es tan bueno, que hace poco le salvó el pellejo a uno de ellos.

—¿Lo salvo de morir?

—Algo así. Lo salvó de un mal matrimonio…bueno, compromiso, porque ni siquiera se había prometido nada.

A Akane le parecieron conocidos esos argumentos, pero quiso estar segura y continuó preguntando a Ryoga.

—¿A qué amigo se refiere?

—Creo que fue Tofú —dijo Ryoga. En ese momento un rayo iluminó el cielo y un trueno resonó por todo el lugar. Pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer y la gente comenzó a caminar hacia la casa para refugiarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —quiso saber Akane.

—No estoy muy seguro, solo lo que me enteré. Al parecer Tofú se había fijado en una joven muy hermosa y de buena fortuna, pero de esos nuevos ricos que se sacan la lotería. Ya sabes lo que piensan los Saotome de los nuevos ricos…

—¡¿Y fue por eso que los separó?! —dijo Akane, a punto del colapso.

—No, no fue por eso. A Tofú eso no le importaba; creo que fue la falta de educación y el visible oportunismo de la familia de la mujer. Ranma jamás permitiría que ninguno de sus amigos fuera atrapado por ese tipo de gente.

De nuevo cayó otro rayo muy cerca de ahí y otro sonoro trueno retumbó en el sitio. Akane apenas podía contener el aliento. Nunca se había sentido tan dolida por la humillación de la que había sido objeto su propia hermana.

Ryoga caminó hacia la casa, perdido por los efectos del alcohol, cuando Akane salió corriendo sin rumbo, mientras la tormenta arreciaba. Lloraba la pena de su hermana, quien ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. Tofú siempre estuvo interesado, pero un tercero tuvo que entrometerse y acabar con algo que pudo ser una bella historia de amor, con un matrimonio feliz.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! —pensaba. Había sido una tonta al creer que Ranma Saotome tenía un alma diferente; los días que se habían tratado un poco más hicieron que su perspectiva hacia él se tornara compasiva, comprendiendo que su infancia no había sido fácil y que, como heredero de una gran fortuna y una importante ascendencia milenaria, su aspecto ante los demás debía ser duro y frío. No sabía qué le causaba más conflicto, el asunto de su hermana y Tofú o su decepción por Ranma, que no era la primera vez que la sentía. Pronto llegó a una especie de kiosko antiguo, para cubrirse un poco de la fría lluvia. Se recargó en una de las columnas, sollozando, hasta que escuchó su nombre. No se había dado cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo.

—¡Akane! —era Ranma. Jadeaba, empapado por el agua, después de correr tras ella. El hombre estaba de pie, con sus negros cabellos pegados al rostro. Las gotas caían desde su flequillo pasando por su recta nariz, hasta sus labios entreabiertos. La tonalidad de sus ojos azules se hacía más intensa, con el contraste del paisaje, en oscuros colores grisáceos. Cada relámpago encendía y apagaba por completo el panorama, dibujando entre las sombras los ángulos de su quijada; lo mismo sucedía con su torso, marcado por su ahora transparente camisa blanca de marca italiana y sus jeans oscuros, adheridos a su cuerpo como una sola piel.

Akane estaba azorada, tenía una visión bastante explícita de aquel hombre que le provocó un cúmulo de sensaciones desde el día en que lo conoció, pero ahora mismo no sabía qué sentir. Al escucharlo, tembló; él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, solo por su apellido. Se giró completamente, sollozando.

Su aspecto no distaba mucho del de Ranma. El cabello húmedo que le escurría a gotas través del cuello, hasta que éstas lograban perderse en su escote, de aquel vestido verde de tela delgada, a través de la cual sus pezones se notaban erectos, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba buscando oxígeno. Ranma la atravesaba con la mirada, anhelante. Se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

—Ya no puedo más —la tomó de ambos brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Akane no se resistió; las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos, pero respondió al beso, sintiendo sus suaves labios y su lengua, tibia, mientras sus manos hacían un esfuerzo por levantarse y tocar su pecho para empujarlo lejos de ella. Cuando se separaron, un hilillo de saliva se cortó al eliminar el contacto.

—Akane…he luchado en vano, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto. Todos los días he tratado de salir de aquí después de verte, ¡porque vine hasta aquí sólo por ti! Y por más que lo he intentado no puedo dominar estos sentimientos. He ido contra mi familia, contra mi razón, tu rango inferior… ¡y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo de lado, con tal de acabar con este tormento!

—¿Qué? —Akane estaba aún mareada y confusa debido al llanto y a la intensidad impresa en el beso.

—¡Te amo! Ardientemente…Por favor, ¡cásate conmigo! —el desespero de Ranma era tal, que le costaba mantener su siempre moderado semblante.

Akane lo miró boquiabierta por unos segundos. El coraje comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, pero se contuvo para responderle de la forma más parca que podía —Aprecio su sufrimiento y lamento causarle tanto dolor, pero no lo hice de forma consciente.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, no daba crédito a las palabras de esa mujer —¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—No.

—¡¿Me estás rechazando?! —espetó molesto.

—Estoy segura de que sus sentimientos de repulsión hacia mí lo harán superar esto.

Ranma no podía creerlo, ninguna mujer en toda su vida lo había rechazado de tal manera, ¡ninguna! —¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué me rechazas así! ¿Qué razones tienes?

—¿Razones? ¡¿Se da cuenta de que primero me ha insultado y después de eso, espera que acepte gustosa su propuesta?! —soltó Akane.

Ranma cedió un poco ante su enfado, no lo había visto de esa manera —No…Akane, te juro que yo…

—¡Tengo otras razones y lo sabe!

—¿Cuáles?

—¿Piensa que voy a aceptar al hombre que arruinó la felicidad de mi hermana mayor, solo porque a usted no le parecía conveniente para su amigo? ¿Niega que lo que ha hecho, después de exponer a mi hermana Kasumi ante tal humillación? ¿Niega que separó a dos personas que se amaban? —Akane estaba muy alterada y muy en el fondo, deseaba que Ranma negara esas acusaciones.

—No, no lo niego —respondió firme el hombre, mirándola directo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo pudo…? —la mujer sintió sus ojos cristalizarse y su voz quería romperse, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para no demostrarlo.

—Creí que a Kasumi le era indiferente. Ella se mostraba igual ante Tofú y ante otros.

—¡Kasumi es tímida!

—¡Tofú también lo es y aún así se dio cuenta de que, a su hermana él no le interesaba!

—¡Porque usted se lo dijo!

—¡Lo hice por su bien!

—¡Mi hermana apenas me muestra sus sentimientos a mí! —Ranma no respondió nada, solo la miró fijo. Ella continuó con un respingo —Supongo que fue por nuestra condición de "nueva gente rica" —dijo Akane.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No ofendería a tu hermana de esa manera, fue porque… —Ranma se detuvo al pensar que estaba hablando de más, pero ya era tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque era muy claro que un matrimonio ventajoso pondría a tu familia en una posición muy diferente, sin hablar de la conducta vulgar de tu padre, y las insinuaciones y falta de propiedad de tu hermana Nabiki.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Se hizo un profundo silencio, donde sólo podía escucharse el caer de la lluvia. El semblante de Ranma cambió, parecía un poco avergonzado —Perdóname. A ti y a Kasumi debo excluirlas de eso.

Akane no sabía qué más decir, se sentía muy lastimada después de escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre con respecto a ella y a su familia.

—… ¿Qué hay de Shinnosuke? —cuando Akane terminó de pronunciar el nombre de Shinnosuke, el rostro de Ranma se ensombreció por completo.

—¡¿Shinnosuke?! —parecía que el fuego se había encendido en los ojos de Ranma, comenzó a caminar hacia Akane, mientras que ésta, instintivamente, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Cuál es su excusa, para haberlo tratado así?

—¡Parece que te interesa mucho lo que le pase a ese tipo!

—¡Me contó lo que usted le hizo! Por su culpa tuvo que dejarlo todo.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Pobre Shinnosuke! ¡quedó tan desvalido! —dijo Ranma con sorna.

—Arruinó su vida y se burla de él ¡es usted un cínico!

—¿Tanto te interesa ese hombre? ¡¿Acaso estás con él?! —Ranma se acercó a Akane enfurecido, sujetándola de los brazos. No iba a dejar que también se burlara de ella.

—¡Me interesa lo que le pase a alguien que estimo!

Ranma soltó a Akane con violencia, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero ella se mantuvo en pie.

—¡Pues gracias, por decirme tu opinión! ¡Fui un imbécil al pensar que, rebajándome para confesarte mis sentimientos, ibas a aceptarme!

—¿Y eso lo hace mejor que yo? Desde que lo conocí, supe que jamás estaría al lado de un ser tan orgulloso y arrogante como usted. ¡Sería el último hombre con el que podría pensar en casarme!

Ambos estaban aún demasiado cerca. La tensión en el ambiente era tal, que provocó un impulso que hizo que Ranma se fuera sobre Akane, tomándola de la cintura, la atrajera hacia sí y la besara con furia, a lo que Akane, volvió a responder de la misma manera. Sus labios se rozaban con intensa fricción y cuando sus lenguas se retraían en una guerra por la posesión, lamían los labios del otro, para reanudar la feroz batalla.

Al reaccionar, y ver que le era casi imposible zafarse de su agarre, Akane mordió a Ranma, haciendo sangrar su labio inferior. Con un gruñido, Ranma soltó a la chica, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de la mano. Ambos se miraban con desprecio, jadeantes y excitados.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes lanzarle a Akane una última mirada de desdén.

Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para escucharla, Akane explotó en llanto.

.

.

.

Akane regresó a casa de los Hikaru hecha una sopa y se encerró en su habitación, a pesar de las regañinas de su primo Gosunkugi, quien no paraba de sufrir porque la lluvia había impedido realizar su interpretación de poemas, en la que no tuvo apoyo de sus parientes cercanos, puesto que la señora Nodoka le había impedido realizar la lectura dentro de la casa sin lograr convencerla. Se acostó en su cama, sin poder pegar ojo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había llorado, de pronto solo se había detenido, ahora solo sentía mucho dolor.

Una hora después, recibió un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. Era un mensaje muy largo y por la forma de expresarse en las primeras líneas, se notaba que era de Ranma. Pensó en no leerlo, pero sonó su celular y al responder, escuchó aquella voz que muy bien conocía —Tendo…acabo de enviarte un mensaje. Espero que lo leas…es importante —Ranma colgó.

Él tenía algo que hacía que ella tomara en cuenta cada cosa que le decía. Leyó el mensaje.

16.47 p.m./ Después de nuestro encuentro de esta tarde, me vi en la necesidad de contarte ciertas cosas. No lo hago para disculparme, sería un hipócrita si pensara así. Mi único objetivo es que conozcas la verdad, para que, en el futuro, observes que lo que sucede a tu alrededor y lo que alguien puede contarte sobre otros, no es la realidad absoluta.

El padre de Shinnosuke fue administrador de nuestra casa en Kyoto por muchos años. Al morir éste, mi padre lo acogió como un hijo. Shinnosuke se aprovechaba de su afinidad con mi padre y gastaba lo que le venía en gana, al sentirse con derechos por ser el favorito. Cuando mi madre me cedió la responsabilidad de la casa, lo primero que hice fue enviar lejos a Shinnosuke, el cual, no se fue sin una buena cantidad de dinero, la cual malgastó en vicios y juegos, dejando a un lado sus estudios. En cuanto se le terminó todo, regresó a pedir más dinero, a lo que me negué. Fue entonces cuando intentó aprovecharse de mi prima Ukyo. Al estar al cuidado de mi madre, no se le ha permitido salir mucho, por lo que es demasiado ingenua. Shinnosuke trató de persuadirla, jurándole amor eterno que, según él, le profesaba en secreto desde que eran pequeños; pero él tenía la mira en la fortuna de mi prima, que es bastante considerable.

La convenció de huir con él. Por fortuna, pudimos darle alcance en Ryugenzawa, la ciudad de origen de sus padres. La dama de compañía de mi prima los había ayudado a escaparse, así que fue echada de la casa. Cuando supo que no habría forma de obtener nada de la herencia de Ukyo, la dejó sin decir nada, provocando que mi prima se sumiera en una profunda tristeza, creyéndose una decepción para nuestra familia.

Sobre lo sucedido con tu hermana, te juro que creí que ella no sentía atracción por Tofú. La vi comportarse de igual manera con otros chicos en la discoteca, solo había cordialidad. De haber sabido que Kasumi tenía sentimientos sobre mi amigo, jamás hubiera dicho nada. Pero debes entender que, así como los sentimientos de tu hermana te son importantes, así también lo son los del mío, porque Tofú, antes que nada, es mi hermano, y nada me dolería más que verlo sufrir.

No pretendo sacar ninguna ventaja o beneficio de esto. Solo quería que, tuvieras ambas perspectivas y juzgaras por ti misma. Entenderás que te cuento esto de forma confidencial, por salvaguardar la integridad de mi prima, pero cualquiera de mis padres puede confirmártelo, a menos que creas capaz a Nodoka Saotome de tolerar un acto de deshonor de su propio hijo.

Es todo lo que tengo que decirte, por mi parte, tienes mi palabra de que no volveré a expresar nada que pueda molestarte.

Ranma Saotome.

Akane casi no podía sostener el móvil de la temblorina que le habían causado las palabras escritas en ese mensaje. Shinnosuke era un vividor y solo estaba interesado en el dinero. Su afición por el juego era tan grande, que seguro lo arriesgaba todo en la bolsa. Y lo de su hermana…Ranma le había hecho notar algo que ella no había tomado en cuenta. Kasumi trataba a todos del mismo modo y jamás había dicho nada sobre Tofú que reflejara algún sentir amoroso por él, siempre comentaba que era un buen amigo y nada más. ¿Y si Ranma tenía razón? La única manera de saberlo era preguntarle directamente a Kasumi. Mejor en persona, porque algo así no podía decirse por un mensaje de texto…además, la manera en la que se enteró de ello no era algo tan simple de contarse.

Prefirió no decir nada, hasta que todo estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo, era mejor que Kasumi regresara feliz de su viaje; tal vez se lo comentaría algún día cuando se le acabara el repertorio.

Akane salió de su habitación solo para anunciarle a su amiga y a su primo, que se iría a primera hora de la mañana. Su padre y su hermana Nabiki habían regresado a Nerima.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA OTRA VEZ! Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco infinitamente. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Para los que me siguen por el Facebook de Susy Chantilly y el fandom de otras páginas, les comenté que me salió un proyecto de dos semanas y mil cosas más. Por fortuna estos días es una especie de cierre de proyectos, así que tendré que enfocarme unos cuantos días y empezar otros, pero ya estoy preparada así que hay un poco de avance.**_

_**Antes de nada, agradecer a mis betas Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer7 que me ayudan tanto y me impulsan a seguir. Sin ellas no habría PRIDE, así de sencillo. Un millón de gracias, chicas las adoro por regalarme un pedacito de su tiempo.**_

_**Ahora vamos al fic, que aquí empezarán los disturbios y diferencias mucho más marcadas. ¿Qué me chuté (escribí) la escena de la declaración casi con los mismos diálogos de la película? SÍ, en mayúsculas. Porque para los que han visto esto infinidad de veces como yo, saben que esa parte no puede cambiarse, el pleito está, rayando en la formalidad, pero con detalles de Ranma y Akane. Es que es imposible hacerlo diferente y me valen diez mil hectáreas de manteca si no lo creen así. La escena está y ya. También hubo un gran cambio que no ocurre en la película y mucho menos en el libro, debido a la época, hace más de cien años, la gente se enamoraba sin siquiera tocarse. Pero en mi versión chantilly, hay beso, ¡porque debió suceder! Ranma ya no podía más con su alma y sus bajas pasiones…ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.**_

_**Y para terminar, el agradecimiento a las Locas por el Dios griego, que no sé que haría yo sin ellas y que no se pierdan "A corazón abierto" de Sakura y "Poderosa" de Hana Note, que están geniales y me tienen al filo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Recomiéndenla si les gusta, y si no, también.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	8. Kyoto

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

"_**KYOTO"**_

Akane y los Hikaru se presentaron muy temprano por la mañana en la casa grande, para que la menor de las Tendo se despidiera de la señora Nodoka. Akane estaba muy nerviosa, temía encontrarse con Ranma. Verlo a los ojos después del encuentro de la tarde anterior, la hacía cohibirse.

Cuando los hicieron entrar al salón, Nodoka se entretenía bebiendo una taza de té; se notaba algo decaída.

—Así que también nos deja, señorita Tendo —mencionó con su tranquila voz.

—Solo quería agradecerle por todas sus atenciones durante mi estancia aquí —dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

—Es bienvenida cada vez que usted disponga, sea aquí o en casa de su primo…aunque dudo que vuelva, tal parece que hay algo que hace que la gente se aleje de aquí.

—Mi señora—intervino Gosunkugi—, le aseguro que no hay nada que pueda alejar…

—Me refería a mi hijo. Ayer se fue, por la noche. No pude retenerlo…y ahora se va la señorita Tendo. Si no lo conociera tan bien, podría jurar que su estancia aquí fue solo por la presencia de ella…pero ahora se comporta tan extraño, nunca lo había visto así. Debe estarle afectando el trabajar tanto. Sí, eso debe ser.

Akane tragó duro. Bien dicen que a una madre no se le puede engañar, pero para su buena suerte, la señora se empeñaba en culpar la adicción de su hijo por el trabajo.

Se despidieron y la señora ordenó que Akane fuera llevada en el Rolls Royce a la estación de trenes, como mera atención a su huésped indirecta.

.

.

.

Akane se alegró de regresar a casa. Su padre la esperaba con ansias de verla. Estuvieron un rato conversando en la sala, hasta que unas horas más tarde, Kasumi también llegaba junto con sus tíos.

Nabiki se había quedado en Hong Kong y regresaría después.

Kasumi venía muy emocionada, contándole a Akane de todos los sitios y templos que había visitado —Vi muchas maikos y solo unas cuantas geishas. ¡Kyoto es impresionante! Tiene tantos templos y atracciones que no me aburrí para nada.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Kasumi —respondió la menor de las Tendo.

—Creo que deberías ir también —sugirió Kasumi.

—Pero, acabamos de llegar. Además, no está Nabiki. No entiendo por qué papá la dejó sola —después de lo que Ranma le había dicho de su hermana, Akane dudaba que Nabiki pudiera comportarse dignamente ante la gente de negocios.

—Nabiki estará bien, sabe cuidarse sola —apuntó Soun.

—Pero papá…—insistió Akane.

—Tu padre tiene razón, además, para nosotros sería un gusto llevarte ahora hasta Kyoto. Ustedes son tan buena compañía —dijo la tía, a lo que su marido también asintió.

—Es bueno que salgan. Han estado demasiado tiempo en casa, desde que murió su madre. Nuestra posición ahora implica que conozcan mucha gente y viajen. Akane, acompaña ahora tú a tus tíos —dijo Soun. Akane miró a Kasumi, quien asintió sonriente. Tal vez, si su hermana había logrado olvidarse del doctor Tofú, ella también olvidaría lo sucedido con Ranma.

.

.

.

Tres días después, Akane partió junto con sus tíos en avión hacia Kyoto. Las fotos que había tomado Kasumi no hacían justicia a la belleza natural del lugar. El río, que parecía extenderse por toda la ciudad, sonaba de forma musical, acompañado de las voces de los paseantes que creaban una canción única con cada paso que daban.

Akane estaba deseosa de visitar el barrio de Gión, donde podía ver geishas reales. Recordaba que el padre de su amiga Sayuri, siempre contrataba geishas falsas para sus fiestas y ahora sí podría ver a una de verdad, con su hermoso vestuario. Pero la tía quería pasar primero por Arashiyama, el bosque de bambú.

—¡Tengo unas ganas de pasar por ahí! No voy desde que era una niña. Mi padre nos llevaba cada año como tradición y de ahí nos pasábamos al templo. Cuando vino Kasumi no pudimos ir —dijo la tía.

—Justo cerca de ahí es donde viven los Saotome —apuntó el tío.

—¿Qué? ¿Los Saotome? ¿Viven en Arashiyama? —preguntó Akane, sorprendida.

—Sí. Son unos excéntricos. Culpo a la madre, quien ahora está en Tokio, porque estoy casi segura de que fue idea de ella. Todas sus propiedades están junto a templos o sitios considerados tesoros nacionales, como ese bosque. La conocemos solo de vista, porque fuimos invitados a un evento al que asistió una vez —rio la tía—. Kasumi dice que conocen a su hijo ¿es cierto que es más guapo en persona? Es tan asediado. Cualquiera en la que posara la mirada seguro que se pondría a sus pies.

Akane desvió la vista a otro lado, recordando ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos no hacía mucho.

—Lo que pasa es que todos esos templos y lugares que supuestamente son parte de la nación, se rumora que en realidad son propiedad de los Saotome, pero por obvias razones no van a decir que son de ellos —dijo el tío, sonriente—, podemos pasar también por su casa, dicen que es como museo y se permite la entrada al público.

La chica se sonrojó. Prefería no estar en un sitio donde Ranma podía hacerla sacar arrastrando si quería —Creo que no deberíamos ir.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Akane? —preguntó la tía—, si conoces al joven Saotome no deberías de preocuparte.

— Es que él es tan…rico —argumentó Akane.

—¿Tan solo porque es rico? Akane, creo que te estas volviendo demasiado irreverente. Es bueno que tu padre te haya enviado con nosotros, verás cómo se te quitan esas ideas —dijo la tía, reprendiendo a su sobrina, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sin decir más.

Recorrieron el bosque de bambú por un rato, a pesar de ser temprano, había bastantes turistas, por lo que no se apreciaba mucho como en las fotografías de los folletos. Se adelantaron para llegar al templo y de ahí partieron a pie hacia la casa de los Saotome, que tenía un acceso para visitantes, detalle que muy poca gente sabía.

Caminaron unos tres kilómetros hasta llegar a un enrejado, muy similar al que Akane había visto en Tokio, y entraron. El camino seguía por un largo tramo, pasando por un gran lago artificial y una pequeña colina, sobre ella, se erigía la mansión de los Saotome, construida con una fachada antigua, con tejas oscuras y largas paredes en color blanco y detalles de madera. Tanto Akane como sus tíos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la grandeza del lugar.

Fueron recibidos por un mozo, que barría algunas hojas caídas de los árboles de la entrada. Los hizo pasar por la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un enorme salón que conservaba las antiguas armaduras de los samurais, pertenecientes a la familia Yori.

Después, pasaron a otro lado de la casa, era un pasillo donde había pinturas de los ancestros de la familia. Una mucama los recibió y atendió gustosa —Por aquí podrán ver las pinturas de los antiguos señores y algunos pergaminos que narran sus hazañas —dijo la mujer—, aquí adelante, está la fotografía de los sucesores, que como verán, llega hasta la actualidad. Este es el cuadro del joven Saotome, se lo hicieron hace unos cinco años.

—¡Oh! Sí que es muy guapo ¿se parece al del cuadro en persona? —preguntó la tía, sabiendo que algunos artistas exageraban los rasgos en sus pinturas.

—¿La señorita conoce al joven Saotome? —dijo emocionada la mucama—¿verdad que es más apuesto en persona? Creo que en un cuadro no puede reflejarse la bondad en los ojos de alguien.

Akane miró la pintura; por supuesto que era diferente, su porte, sus ojos, su aroma, sus labios, su fuerza…eso no era comparable a aquel hombre que confundía sus pensamientos, empero de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, después de aquel largo mensaje… Akane solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo. Cuando levantó la vista, sus tíos y la mujer ya no estaban ahí. Se habían adelantado por mucho, porque no los encontró.

Entró a la casa, y caminó por un largo pasillo. La diferencia de la gran casa de Tokio era muy amplia; aquella tenía pisos de mármol y ésta estaba completamente hecha en gruesa madera pulida. Al pasar por una ventana pudo admirar el amplio panorama de los jardines, que parecían escenario de una película épica —Y pensar que pude haberle dicho que sí y ser la dueña de todo esto —pensó Akane, recordando el momento en el que Ranma le había pedido que se casara con él. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Desde lo sucedido, lo había vuelto a soñar cada noche.

Cuando despertó de su ensoñación, volvió a centrarse en la búsqueda de sus tíos, quienes tenían la regla de que, si se perdían en un viaje, volviera cada quién a su punto de origen o de hospedaje que, en este caso, sería la casa de los tíos. Vivían en el barrio de Higashiyama, uno de los más caros de Kyoto.

Continuó caminando dentro de la casa, subió las escaleras encontrando otro pasillo con varias puertas. Abrió la que estaba al final, entrando a una especie de salita, donde solo había una mesa y una puerta corrediza; dentro era una habitación con un enorme ventanal y una cama baja cubierta con finas sábanas blancas. Se inclinó un poco para tocarlas. Eran muy suaves; se giró para asomarse por la ventana, pero justo al hacer el movimiento se topó de frente con Ranma, que traía una toalla al hombro, el cabello mojado e iba vestido solo con un bañador en color negro. Akane se tambaleó y cayó en la cama de espaldas, mientras el hombre se colocaba de pie, frente a ella. La chica no pudo evitar pensar en los candentes besos que la habían encendido hacía varios días, recordaba el haber sentido su cuerpo a través de la ropa húmeda y un fuego quemarla por dentro cuando lo vio completamente empapado. La situación se tornaba comprometedora por la posición en la que estaba, tendida en la cama, como si estuviera lista para el acto sexual. Enrojeció hasta la coronilla al ver su torso desnudo. De todas las habitaciones que había en la casa, se había ido a meter justo en el cuarto de Ranma Saotome.

—¡¿Tendo?! —preguntó Ranma desconcertado.

—¡¿Por qué está así?! —le dijo Akane, sin evitar observar su área genital. Segundos después pudo reaccionar cubriéndose los ojos. Ranma se miró y enarcó una ceja. Recordó la ocasión en la que encontró a Akane en una situación similar.

—Acabo de nadar en el lago ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Akane se descubrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y respirando profundamente se atrevió a hablar —Discúlpeme, por favor. No debería estar aquí. Vine con mis tíos, dijeron que la casa era un museo y una parte estaba abierta a visitantes. Debí entrar por un lado que no debía, pero ya me iba —se levantó e hizo ademán de irse, pero Ranma la sujetó por un brazo, Akane se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya estaba ¿Acaso él tenía la misma idea de consumar lo que ella tanto estaba deseando?

—Te llevo —en cuanto Ranma se dio cuenta de que la tenía sujeta, y que se había acercado a sus labios más de la cuenta, la soltó de inmediato, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de color.

—¡No! No, muchas gracias —respondió asustada—, la casa de mis tíos queda a unos minutos. Pediré un taxi.

—Ordenaré que te lleven en uno de mis autos.

—¡De verdad, no por favor! —Akane intentaba sonreír, pero los nervios se apoderaban de ella—v-voy sola. No he terminado de dar el paseo. Me gusta conocer los lugares por mí misma. Caminaré… ¡me gusta caminar!

—Sí —respondió Ranma, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, que hizo que Akane cerrara los ojos, de manera inconsciente. Su forma de sonreír la derretía.

—Permiso —dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y apretando el paso, antes de que a Ranma se le ocurriera seguirla.

.

.

—¡Tonta! ¡tonta! ¡tonta! ¡tonta! ¡tonta! —se reprimía Akane, mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y salía despavorida al jardín por la primera puerta que encontró. Corrió hasta el enrejado y después volvió a pasar por el templo, para atravesar después el bosque de bambú. Tardó varios minutos en hacerlo, puesto que la casa Saotome no estaba tan cerca. Sus tíos estaban en la entrada, esperándola.

—¡Akane, hija! Por fin llegas. No adivinas lo que nos ha pasado —dijo la tía emocionada.

—Nos encontramos con el joven Saotome, quien nos saludó muy amable. Nos invitó mañana a cenar a su casa. Yo no podía creerlo —dijo el tío, sonriendo.

—Así es. Dijo que por nada del mundo faltaras, ¡su prima desea hablar contigo! Y ofrecerá la cena para ti.

—¿Su…prima? —dudó Akane. ¿Qué tenía que hablar con ella la señorita Ukyo? Ranma le había dicho que era como su hermana y siempre la había visto así ¿Acaso él le habría contado de su encuentro en el kiosko? Ojalá no fuera así, porque se moriría de la vergüenza. Aún y con todo el lío en su cabeza, sonrió. Si la invitaba, era porque tal vez ya no estaba enojado…y eso que lo había visto semidesnudo en su habitación ¡Lo había visto…! Y ¡en su habitación! ¿Qué estaría pensando de ella? Que era una ofrecida, que se metía donde no la llamaban —¡Seguro me vio tocando las sábanas! ¡Pensará que soy una cualquiera! tentando el lugar donde… ¡aaaahhhh! —pensó Akane, mientras soltaba un gritito, llena de rubor.

—¿Akane? ¿estás bien? —preguntó el tío, preocupado.

—Sí, muy bien, es que… —tenía que dar una buena excusa para no confesar que acababa de tener un encuentro, según ella casi sexual con Ranma—…venía corriendo.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos a casa. El auto ya está esperándonos —todos subieron a un auto de color negro, y regresaron a casa.

.

A la mañana siguiente, la tía no dio tiempo para visitar ningún lugar. Desde temprano fue a buscar un kimono, no tenía nada tan elegante. ¡Sería invitada a casa de los Saotome! Sólo la gente de alcurnia muy cercana a ellos había cenado en aquella mansión, perteneciente a la familia de Nodoka por siglos. Y ahora ellos tendrían esa oportunidad. Los tíos tenían dinero, pero lo habían hecho a base de trabajo y esfuerzo, por lo que su asistencia a ciertos eventos siempre fue limitada.

Akane revolvió su maleta sin encontrar nada. Se contagió de los nervios de la tía y se compró un vestido azul de manga larga tipo gasa y largo hasta la rodilla, con zapatos de tacón alto.

Llegó la hora y arribaron a la mansión Saotome a la hora acordada. Verla iluminada por la noche era un espectáculo. Al entrar, los hicieron pasar a un antiguo salón de té, donde los aguardaban Ranma y Ukyo quien, al verlos, de inmediato se puso de pie, para correr hasta donde estaba Akane.

—¡Señorita Tendo! —hizo una reverencia frente a ella—le agradezco tanto que haya aceptado la invitación. Hace unos días no pudimos entablar ninguna conversación en Tokio y me moría de ganas por hablar con usted.

Akane sonrió con timidez —Puede llamarme Akane y hablarme de tú, si así lo desea.

—¡Oh! Pues que así sea —se excusó con los tíos de Akane— Bienvenidos también, pasen por favor y tomen asiento. En un momento servirán el té.

Los tíos hicieron una reverencia, a la par de Ranma, que estaba detrás de Ukyo —Gracias por venir, Tendo —dijo el hombre, con voz tenue. Akane se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Ukyo sonrió, apreciando el juego de miradas entre Ranma y ella.

—Mi primo dice que estás en Kyoto desde ayer, Akane —dijo Ukyo.

—Sí, mis tíos me llevaron a conocer el bosque de bambú.

—Deberías conocer nuestro propio bosque de bambú. Es mucho más grande que el que visitan los turistas, y más alto. Ranma puede llevarte ¿verdad, Ranma? —atinó a decir la chica castaña.

Ranma tragó saliva, pues su prima estaba siendo demasiado obvia, pero logró salir airoso de la situación —Con gusto llevaré a Tendo y a los señores Murayama a conocer el bosque, si así lo desean. Me comentaba ayer usted que era un aficionado de la botánica, ¿no es así, señor? Pueden venir mañana.

—¡Por supuesto! Le estaré muy agradecido, señor Saotome —dijo el tío.

.

Akane y Ukyo parecieron congeniar muy bien, hablaban de cualquier tema y podían extenderlo hasta cambiar a otro, mientras Ranma era interrogado sutilmente por la tía de Akane, que se había dado cuenta de las miradas que el hombre le lanzaba a su sobrina.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del salón comedor y entró Shampoo, con el criado corriendo tras ella, ya que no quiso ser anunciada.

—L-la señorita Shampoo, señor —dijo el mayordomo, reverenciándose a modo de disculpa por no detener a la china.

Ranma entornó los ojos, Shampoo se veía molesta, enarcó una ceja en cuanto confirmó la presencia de Akane, pero estaba lista para hacer la guerra —No sabía que tenían fiesta. No entiendo por qué no me han invitado.

—No es necesario, puesto que siempre apareces donde no te llaman —respondió Ranma de manera seca, mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—¡Shampoo! No avisaste que vendrías. Podemos poner otro cubierto para que cenes con nosotros —dijo Ukyo, quien se puso nerviosa al no tener completa la mesa.

—No —dijo Ranma.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dijo sentándose junto a la tía de Akane, porque los lugares cercanos a Ranma que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, ya los ocupaban Akane y Ukyo.

Ukyo estaba pensando en algún argumento para justificarse ante Shampoo. Si la tía Nodoka se enteraba, la reprendería por no haberse preparado; era muy insegura en ese aspecto, debido a su poco contacto social. Pero Shampoo no esperó a que se le preguntara nada.

—¡Akane! No pensé en encontrarte aquí. Con eso de que tu hermana estuvo de visita hace unos días.

—Así es. Ahora soy yo quien viaja con mis tíos, aquí presentes —dijo la mujer de cabello corto, mientras la pareja asentía sonriente, ante el gesto de desagrado de Shampoo.

—Sí, lo supuse. Veo que no pierden el tiempo para visitar a sus nuevos conocidos. Dime, ¿es una forma de ahorrar en pasajes y hospedaje? Porque está claro que no tienen propiedades en Kyoto —mencionó Shampoo a modo de burla.

Ranma estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Akane se adelantó —Algo así. Muy similar a lo que tú haces con tu primo Tofú al venir desde China. Es bueno tener parientes en la ciudad a la que vas, ¿no lo crees?

Shampoo iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpida para que le sirvieran su plato de comida, del que apenas probó bocado.

Ukyo cambió el tema y continuaron hablando unos minutos amenamente hasta que Shampoo volvió a dirigirse a Akane —Por cierto, Akane. Supe que aquel amigo tuyo andaba de viaje en Hong Kong ¿Shinnosuke, se llama?

Se escuchó un cubierto chocar sobre uno de los platos, había sido Ukyo, quien, avergonzada, bajó la cabeza ante la mirada de su primo Ranma, que después se enfocó con semblante serio en Akane, esperando su respuesta.

—Desconozco la situación del señor Ryugen. Hace ya tiempo que no sé nada de él —respondió, sin evitar mirar a Ranma, sonrojada.

—¿Cuándo regresa Tofú de viaje? —le preguntó Ranma a Shampoo.

—No lo sé. Espero que pronto, porque estoy bastante aburrida en casa. Aunque sabiendo que Ukyo está aquí, puedo venir a pasarme unos días para no estar sola.

—Dudo que eso sea conveniente —dijo Ranma.

—¡Bah! No tiene nada de malo ¿o es que todavía estás enojado por la vez en que amanecí en tu cama? —Shampoo miraba de reojo a Akane, quien, a su vez, observó a Ranma, que estaba bastante atento a su reacción.

—¿Te refieres a la vez en que Ranma estaba de viaje y la mucama te encontró en su cama y se hizo un escándalo? —dijo Ukyo— ¡Fue muy gracioso! —explicó—,Shampoo quería sorprender a Ranma, pero la mucama gritó tan fuerte que la sacaron arrastrando, creyendo que era una seguidora enferma. Por fortuna, no estaba la tía Nodoka, si no, el escándalo hubiera sido mayor.

Todos rieron al unísono. Akane solo sonrió, mientras Ranma le mostraba sus dientes perfectos en una sonrisa completa. Ella trató de evadir su mirada después de esa conversación.

Después de la cena, pasaron a la sala, donde Ukyo, como buena anfitriona, siguió la conversación —Shampoo, ¿por qué no nos tocas algo al piano? Una de esas piezas que conoces, tan lindas.

—¡Oh sí! Nos encanta la música —dijo la tía.

—Por supuesto. Soy una experta en música —dijo la china, que siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para lucirse ante el público.

En cuanto comenzó a tocar, Ranma dijo algo al oído a su prima, quien asintió con la cabeza. Después, Ranma empezó a hacerle señas a Akane para que lo siguiera. Ella se levantó e hizo lo que le indicó, ante la mirada atónita de Shampoo, quien jamás dejaba nada sin terminar y tuvo que seguir tocando. Los tíos y Ukyo conversaban amenamente y ni siquiera prestaron atención a la ausencia de los jóvenes.

.

.

Akane siguió a Ranma hasta una zona apartada de los jardines. Sintió un poco de miedo, ya estaba oscuro y el estar sola con Ranma la ponía muy nerviosa. Siempre que quedaban solos, las cosas se ponían intensas.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a que vinieran los demás? —preguntó Akane, cruzándose de brazos y acortando sus pasos.

—Ya vendrán, te lo aseguro. Solo quiero mostrarte algo —dijo Ranma sin dejar de mirar al frente y adentrándose más en algunos arbustos altos del jardín.

Akane miraba hacia atrás, esperando ver a Ukyo o a sus tíos, pero lo más seguro es que siguieran en la casa.

De pronto Ranma se detuvo en una zona con bambús. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Akane volvió a sentir miedo, no tenía idea de lo que podría pasar. Fue entonces cuando vio una luz fluorescente aparecer de la nada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Espera —dijo Ranma.

Las luces se multiplicaron apareciendo poco a poco como estrellas cercanas —¡Luciérnagas! —Akane estaba muy emocionada, se giraba para admirar todo el espacio. No las veía desde que iba de paseo con su familia al campo cuando era niña.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Ranma.

—¡Me encanta! ¿Cómo es que…?

—Las luciérnagas vienen en esta época del año y al ser esta una extensión del bosque, podemos verlas. Por cierto, Tendo ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —la miró, con sus ojos azul intenso.

Akane se detuvo en seco, su profunda mirada le erizaba la piel. ¿Qué sería lo que querría saber? —Dí-dígame.

—¿Qué hacías ayer en mi habitación?

Akane enrojeció y soltó un gritito —¡Ah! Sabía que me iba a recriminar por eso. Ya le dije que fue un accidente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí

—¿No querías verme en bañador?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—No te interesaba nada de lo que estaba ahí… —afirmó Ranma, después sujetó su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando— ¿tenías alguna intención de que tú y yo…?

—¡NO! Ya le dije que todo fue un malentendido, yo me perdí dentro de la casa ¡ni siquiera sabía que era su habitación.

—Entonces ¿por qué estabas tocando mi cama? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Akane enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos —¡No puede ser! ¿me vio haciendo eso? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Ranma reía a carcajadas mientras Akane se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. Él paró de reírse y se puso serio, la chica se destapó la cara cuando dejó de escucharlo. El hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella —Oye, Tendo…

Justo en ese momento, Ukyo, los tíos y Shampoo llegaban al lugar. La última tenía una cara de pocos amigos que no podía con ella, mientras que los tíos, encantados, no paraban de alabar el sitio y agradecer a Ranma y a Ukyo por la maravillosa noche que les habían compartido.

Los invitados partieron a sus respectivas residencias un cuarto de hora después, incluso Shampoo, quien se rindió ante la negativa de Ranma de que se quedara a dormir.

.

.

Por la mañana, los Murayama quisieron ir a un templo cercano a su casa, pero Akane prefirió quedarse a descansar un poco, ya que por la tarde visitarían de nuevo la casa Saotome, para continuar con la invitación de Ranma para conocer el resto del bosque.

Pero Akane no contaba con la ansiedad de Ranma, que lo había llevado a la casa de los tíos para terminar la conversación que la noche anterior fue interrumpida. Mientras Ranma caminaba detrás del criado para dirigirse al salón donde estaba Akane, ésta leía un mensaje que le había enviado su hermana Kasumi.

_09:07 am /Tendo Kasumi:_

_Hermanita, lamento molestarte en tu viaje, pero ha ocurrido algo que creo que es importante que sepas. Nos han llamado desde Hong Kong, diciéndonos que Nabiki está encarcelada por motivo de fraude. Según supimos, Shinnosuke estaba con ella antes de arrestarla. Al parecer, él…_

Ranma apareció por la puerta del salón, dando los buenos días, pero Akane apenas levantó la vista sin contestar el saludo, continuó leyendo el mensaje.

…_huyó con la chequera de Nabiki y para protegernos papá ha llamado al banco para congelar nuestras cuentas, pero gran parte del dinero ha sido retirado. Papá está preparando todo para salir a Hong Kong. Creo que es mejor que regreses en cuanto puedas a Nerima y avises a los tíos, para ver si ellos pueden ayudarnos. Espero que Nabiki esté bien. Por favor, dime cuando vengas hacia acá._

Akane tembló. Su hermana estaba en problemas graves y al parecer ellos también. Se sentó en una silla tratando de tomar algo. Ranma se acercó a ella rápidamente —¿Akane? ¿estás bien? —se agachó frente a ella, preocupado.

—No, no estoy bien. Recibí una mala noticia desde Nerima, debo irme ahora mismo —se levantó, tratando de ir hacia la puerta, pero se sintió mareada. Ranma la sostuvo.

—Necesitas aire. Respira profundo, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿quieres que llame a tus tíos?

Akane asintió y Ranma llamó al criado para que la pareja fuera enterada de la situación de la chica, quien no pudo contenerse más y empezó a sollozar. Ranma se preocupó en serio.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No me gusta verte así. Dime ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Todo es por lo que pasó. Kasumi me envió un mensaje diciendo que Nabiki fue arrestada en Hong Kong acusada de fraude; Shinnosuke estaba con ella y le robó la chequera. Parece que se llevó buena parte del dinero y ahora nuestras cuentas han sido congeladas, pero ya es tarde, mi hermana está en la cárcel —dijo Akane, explotando en llanto.

Ranma miraba hacia un lado, pensando —Ha sido mi culpa. Debí desenmascarar a la rata de Shinnosuke.

—No. Yo debí decírselo a mi hermana, pero preferí callarme. Fui una estúpida —Akane volvió a sollozar.

—Supongo que querrás que te deje sola. Necesitas calmarte para que cuando lleguen tus tíos puedas explicarles y salir a Nerima cuanto antes.

—Sí…disculpe que haya tenido que verme en este estado. Y le agradecería que no comentara por ahora lo sucedido, sé que no tardará en saberse, pero…

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. Inventaré una excusa para mi prima Ukyo. Lamento todo esto.

—Gracias…

Ranma hizo una reverencia, mirándola de modo firme. En ese momento, ella supo que sería la última vez que lo vería. Si antes él había tenido prejuicios para fijarse en ella, ahora tenía todas las evidencias claras de que su vida era un verdadero caos; una hermana en la cárcel acusada de fraude y su fortuna mermada por un ladrón engatusador. Sintió mucho dolor, tanto por su hermana, como por ella, que había recién aceptado un fuerte y profundo sentimiento por aquel hombre, con el que había soñado cada noche desde que lo conoció y era dueño de sus pensamientos.

A los pocos minutos, sus tíos llegaron, les contó todo y se prepararon para salir en el primer vuelo rumbo a Tokio.

.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco que sigan leyendo la historia, a pesar de que es adaptación. Mi intención no es la de decepcionar a nadie y recalco que lo hago por mero gusto.**_

_**Antes de continuar agradezco infinitamente a mis betas Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome que me han ayudado tanto con este fic, tiene mucho valor para mi el que compartan su tiempo y conocimientos conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que tienen que hacer. Mis niñas, sin ustedes esto no sería lo mismo. Gracias mil, por siempre. **_

_**Ahora al fic. Me dio gusto saber que no les pareció tan errada la escena de la lluvia del capítulo anterior; quisiera que todo siguiera así hasta que acabara la historia. Este capítulo es un conecte con lo que sucederá después, como ya saben, todo está ya escrito y yo solo le doy toques con Ranma. Me cuentan qué les pareció, ya saben que me encanta leer sus reviews. Me gustaría responderles a todos, pero de verdad se me va el tiempo y prefiero aprovechar para avanzarle a los capítulos.**_

_**Otra cosa que me sucedió es que me dejó un review la reina del fandom de Ranma…¡Lum Lum Love! Casi me infarto de la emoción, porque la admiro muchísimo y amo todas sus historias. Me declaro ultra fan, como las que lloran en los conciertos y espían afuera de la casa de su ídolo…no la espío porque está en otro continente. Bueno, el caso es que estoy feliz y agradecidísima porque lea "Pride", así como el resto de artistas, ilustradoras y escritoras del medio que también admiro mucho y se han dignado a leerme, es impagable. Gracias Lum, eres mi mentora por siempre y para siempre.**_

_**Y a mis fieles seguidores, siempre seguros, también les agradezco que sigan aquí, que me sigan en la página, que pregunten por el fic, con todo gusto les respondo, lamento decepcionarlos cuando sé que a veces les digo que pronto actualizo y no sucede. Pero bueno, ya está esto aquí y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **_

_**Gracias de todo corazón por dejarme su review: Andy-Saotome- Tendo, , Sakura Saotome, kariiim, Lily Tendo89, nancyricoleon,Hana Note, Linda Akane, AZULMITLA, paulayjoaqui, 1Andrea11, Maryconchita la representante de todos los seguidores de Pride, ivarodsan, nancyrini, Lu chan87, JuanyRdz, azzulaprincess, Yeka453, Haruri Saotome, Sailordancer7, Cheyvi, Nao Saotome Malfoy, Mina Ain0, Invitado, LumLumLove, SARITAINMELOVE.**_

_**Les sigo recomendando que lean Poderosa, de Hana Note y el cierre del fic A corazón abierto de Sakura Saotome. Imperdibles.**_

_**A mis Locas por el Dios griego. Por ustedes escribo y para ustedes, gracias por estar siempre en las buenas y malas. Las adoro.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	9. El Fraude

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

"_**EL FRAUDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akane y los Murayama llegaron a mediodía a la casa Tendo, donde Kasumi los esperaba. Les dijo que aún no tenía más noticias de su padre. Lo último que él le había dicho es que, al congelarse las cuentas, no tenían dinero para pagar un buen abogado, por lo que temía que Nabiki pasara más tiempo en prisión.

El tío se ofreció a ir a Hong Kong, para ver si en algo podía ayudar a Soun. También para poner una denuncia en contra de Shinnosuke.

—Todavía no sabemos si es conveniente denunciarlo. Hizo todo a nombre de Nabiki, tal vez eso pueda perjudicarla aún más.

Akane sintió un nudo en el pecho. Nabiki nunca había sido tan tonta como para permitir semejante ultraje, por lo que sospechó que Shinnosuke pudo haber planeado con cautela cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los tíos salieron de inmediato al aeropuerto para alcanzar a Soun mientras Akane y Kasumi se quedaron en casa esperando noticias.

.

.

.

Por la noche, Akane recibió un mensaje de su tía —Los tíos llegarán a Hong Kong mañana. Su vuelo se retrasó. Ahora están en China.

—Papá no se ha comunicado, supongo que no tiene noticias —dijo preocupada Kasumi, mientras bebía un sorbo de té verde.

Las hermanas se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin conciliar el sueño. Ambas confiaban en que su hermana regresaría pronto. Akane no podía dejar de pensar en Ranma, en la tristeza que le ocasionaba estar lejos de él y probablemente, lo seguiría sintiendo ya que, conociendo su manera de ser, él no se atrevería a fijarse en alguien que hubiera tenido una hermana en prisión. Más le valía olvidarse de él y evitar a los hombres por un buen tiempo.

Parecía ser un imán de problemas donde siempre terminaba involucrada su familia y quedaban mal parados; con el robo, tenían menos dinero que antes, así que volvían a su clase social original, la cual jamás se rozaría con gente como la señora Nodoka Saotome, los Tofú o cualquier otro.

.

.

Por la mañana las horas pasaban lentas hasta que, finalmente, Soun Tendo se comunicó vía telefónica con sus hijas. Nabiki sería liberada por la tarde sin ningún cargo. El tío había enviado un abogado experto en casos de fraude, y con la firma de algunos documentos, había logrado deshacer el malentendido.

Akane y Kasumi respiraron aliviadas. Solo esperaban a que su hermana y su padre llegaran al día siguiente. Y así fue; a primera hora de la mañana un taxi del aeropuerto se paró frente a la casa Tendo. Kasumi corrió a abrazar a Nabiki, que venía sin una pizca de preocupación en el rostro y como si hubiera tenido las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Akane abrazó a su padre, quien pidió que le llevaran un té a su habitación, estaba muy cansado. Nabiki por su parte, quería presumir a sus hermanas la ropa que se había comprado con los negocios que había hecho antes de que la detuvieran.

—… ¡Y este conjunto combina perfecto con unos lentes que me compré también en la misma tienda! Amo Hong Kong; ustedes también deberían de ir —dijo la mediana de las Tendo ante la mirada confusa de sus hermanas.

—Nabiki, ¿por qué no nos dices qué fue lo que en realidad pasó? —preguntó Kasumi.

—El pasado queda atrás, no quiero recordarlo porque no tiene caso. Me divertí y punto —dijo Nabiki, sacando una caja con zapatos de tacón alto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Shinnosuke? —preguntó Akane ceñuda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te dan celos? —Nabiki retaba a su hermana mostrándole una media sonrisa, a lo que Akane respondió entornando los ojos.

—¡No seas boba! Ya dinos qué pasó —respondió Akane.

—Lo que tenía que pasar. No entiendo por qué actuó así, lo estábamos pasando de maravilla.

Kasumi exhaló, su hermana no tenía remedio —Voy a llevarle el té a papá —se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina, mientras Nabiki y Akane seguían en el salón.

—Como me sigues mirando, creo que tendré que contarte a ti bajo tu propio riesgo, porque Kasumi prefirió irse —dijo Nabiki acomodando un par de lentes dentro de su estuche— Cuando llegué a Hong Kong me encontré con varios inversionistas en una convención. Resultó que justo en el mismo hotel del evento se estaba hospedando Shinnosuke. Me invitó a beber unos cuantos tragos y terminamos en su habitación. Yo no había bebido tanto, por eso te puedo decir que ¡es un dios en la cama! —Nabiki miró hacia el techo, suspirando— y hablando de tamaños solo puedo decirte que es la medida perfecta para mi punto G…

—¡Nabiki! —dijo Akane, sonrojada.

—Ay ¿qué? No pondrías esa cara si no te hubieras puesto la estúpida meta de llegar virgen al matrimonio, aunque te recomiendo que por lo menos encuentres a alguien con quien darte unos buenos fajes…

—¡No quiero detalles de eso! ¿Cómo es que fuiste a dar a la cárcel? —Akane ya estaba un poco desesperada de que su hermana le presumiera su vida sexual.

—Bueno. Shinnosuke me pidió de favor que lo presentara con algunos inversionistas, por aquello de que quiere seguir con su sueño de ser corredor de bolsa. Al principio dudé, pero luego pensé que si lograba ganar suficiente dinero podría tenerlo como alternativa después de casarme —Nabiki guiñó un ojo.

—¿Pensaste en casarte con Shinnosuke?

—¡Claro que no! Puede ser muy guapo, estar bien equipado y ser bueno con los números, pero eso no le quita lo pobre. La idea es mejorar, ¡subir de nivel! No quedarse en el mismo. Si me caso es con un hombre con más dinero, que venga de familia aristócrata. Pero si no es bueno en la cama, tendría a Shinnosuke y por supuesto además de darme placer, debe poder comprarme cosas.

Akane negó con la cabeza, su hermana estaba pirada.

—En fin, lo presenté con los inversionistas y lo dejé solo un rato porque yo tenía que seguir conociendo gente y tratando otros asuntos que me había encargado papá. No fue hasta que estaba detenida que me contaron lo que había hecho Shinnosuke.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Pues, yo no recuerdo muy bien, pero quiero suponer que fue un día en el que estábamos en el bar. Shinnosuke me pidió dinero prestado para invertir y le dije que ni en sueños iba a hacerle de patrocinadora por más orgasmos que me diera. Dinero es dinero. Así que empezamos a hacer apuestas, sabes lo buena que soy en eso, el que perdía daba un trago a la bebida. Yo nunca pierdo, pero tal vez Shinno me puso algo en la bebida porque no recuerdo más que haber despertado en mi cama con él dormido a mi lado. Nunca noté que mi chequera no estaba. Supongo que de ahí sacó mi firma para presentar un poder donde supuestamente yo le daba la autoridad de hacer movimientos en mi nombre. Así convenció a los inversionistas de hacer negocios con él.

—Pero ¿tú que tienes que ver en todo esto?

—Pues que cuando los inversionistas reclamaron para cobrar su dinero, yo no tenía cómo pagarles.

—Fue ahí que te encerraron —asumió Akane.

—No. Yo no me enteré de nada hasta aquel día. Estaba acostada en mi cama, con mi sexy pijama negro de seda que compré en Tokio, contando el dinero que le había ganado a un nuevo socio en una apuesta, mientras tenía la cara de Shinnosuke entre las piernas haciendo…ya sabes. No tienes idea de la sensación; estaba por llegar al clímax cuando de pronto entró la policía al cuarto, diciéndome que estaba detenida por fraude. Shinnosuke se quedó ahí, cubierto hasta la cabeza con el edredón, como imbécil y cuando le pedí que me ayudara, solo atinó a decirme —"No te preocupes bebé, te ayudaré en cuanto pueda. Te sacaré de la cárcel" — cosa que nunca hizo el muy patán.

Fue cuando ya tenía más de un día entero en la celda que llamé a papá y me dijo que habían congelado las cuentas; a él le habían avisado los chismosos de la embajada. Lo peor de todo es que tendría que usar un abogado de los que otorga la corte, como si fuera cualquier hija de vecino, porque no había dinero para pagar. Estaba muy molesta por eso, pero luego llegó el abogado especialista con Ranma y me sacaron justo antes de que papá llegara.

Akane se sorprendió al oír aquel nombre —¿Qué? ¿Ranma? ¡¿Fue Ranma quien te sacó?!

—¡Ups! Se supone que no debía decirlo. Bueno, promete que no le dirás esto a nadie, porque me hizo jurar que no lo haría.

Akane asintió y Nabiki volvió a retomar la historia —Ranma dio con Shinnosuke a través de sus mil contactos. Resulta que Shinno perdió en la bolsa el dinero de los inversionistas, pero luego volvió a invertir con mi dinero y ganó ¡el triple! Ranma le exigió que devolviera con las ganancias el dinero a los socios, que era gran parte de lo que había conseguido. No quería hacerlo, pero Ranma le ofreció darle la misma cantidad de lo que él había invertido la segunda vez a mi nombre, y si no lo hacía, lo acusaría de lavado de dinero.

—Ranma…—Akane sintió palpitar fuertemente su corazón. Ranma era un hombre maravilloso que la había ayudado aún sin que se lo pidiera. Ni con todo lo que tenía podría agradecerle tal favor. Tal vez, si le regalaba el dojo que tanto quería; aunque después de ver la casa donde vivía, podía construirse veinte más. Se sintió emocionada, tentada a llamarlo, pero ¿cómo? Él le había pedido a Nabiki que mantuviera el secreto y seguro se enfadaría si se enteraba que ahora ella lo sabía. Tendría que tragarse sus palabras y agradecimientos eternos, los guardaría muy dentro de su alma. No cabía duda de que Ranma Saotome era un verdadero héroe.

.

.

Al día siguiente, la casa Tendo recibió un invitado que no esperaban. Tocaron a la puerta mientras las tres hermanas bebían té, después del desayuno.

—Yo no iré a abrir, estoy ocupada —dijo Nabiki, recostada sobre el tatami mientras veía una aplicación en su móvil.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Akane— acabo de empezar a beber mi té.

Kasumi no respondió, estaba acomodando en una bandeja los platillos sucios que habían quedado del desayuno.

Un jardinero que habían contratado ese día se asomó por la puerta corrediza, desde el jardín. —Disculpe, señorita Kasumi. La busca un caballero, que viene acompañado de otro caballero.

Nabiki se levantó, curiosa y se asomó por el costado de la casa. Regresó corriendo como si hubiera visto una aparición —¡Es Tofú! ¡Rápido! ¡Kasumi! —Nabiki tomó los vasos de té, arrojando el contenido hacia el jardín, después los pasó a Akane, quien los metió en el mueble bajo la televisión. Kasumi se notaba nerviosa, se quitó el delantal, que también lanzó a Akane para que lo guardara. Se acomodaron todas alrededor de la mesa fingiendo que conversaban, cuando Kasumi hizo sonar la bandeja con platos que tenía a su lado, se había olvidado por completo de ello. Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca y Nabiki tomó el platel y lo lanzó todo hacia el jardín, donde por fortuna, el jardinero pudo atraparlos sin que se rompiera nada.

En eso, Tofú entraba sonriente al salón, haciendo reverencias, seguido por Ranma y su semblante serio.

Akane casi siente que el corazón se le sale por la garganta, Ranma apenas la miró de reojo cuando se colocó de pie junto a su amigo.

Las Tendo devolvieron el saludo. Tofú abrió la boca para hablar, pero Nabiki lo interrumpió —¡Qué sorpresa tenerlo aquí doctor!... y a usted, señor Saotome. Me imagino que habrá tenido mucho trabajo porque no lo vimos en mucho tiempo.

—Así fue. Ahora estaré varios días en la ciudad, para supervisar en la clínica. Yo…—Tofú iba a continuar, pero de nuevo, Nabiki no se lo permitió.

—La vez anterior se fue sin despedirse. Espero que esta vez no sea así. Podemos invitarlo a cenar, por supuesto a usted también señor Saotome. Kasumi cocina estupendamente ¿No cree que se ve muy bien hoy?

Kasumi sonrió tímida, tratando de evadir la mirada intensa del doctor —Hermosa, como siempre —dijo el galeno, con una risita nerviosa.

—¿Se quedará por negocios en Nerima, señor Saotome? —preguntó Akane, mirando a Ranma, quien le contestó de manera exigua sin mostrar inclinación alguna.

—No. Yo regreso hoy mismo a Tokio.

—Oh. —respondió Akane. Ranma no volvió a mirarla después de eso, lo que provocó que la chica volviera a sus pensamientos de que Ranma podría haber ayudado a su hermana por sentirse en deuda por lo de Shinnosuke, como se lo había dicho en casa de los tíos en Kyoto.

—Puede venir a visitarnos cuando quiera doctor, Kasumi no se irá de aquí. Tal vez podamos pasar nosotros a saludarlo a la clínica —dijo insinuante, Nabiki.

—Será un placer…bueno, me tengo que ir. Con permiso de ustedes —hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo. Ranma lo siguió entornando los ojos.

Las Tendo se quedaron calladas hasta que escucharon que se cerraba la puerta.

.

En el portón de la entrada de la casa Tendo, Tofú caminaba en círculos, alterado, mientras Ranma lo escuchaba. —¡Se suponía que nos invitarían a sentarnos o dirían "buenos días"! ¡Pero no ocurrió! ¡No ocurrió! ¡Se me nubló la mente! ¡Kasumi debe pensar que soy un idiota!

—No pensará nada. Solo respira y hazlo de nuevo.

—De acuerdo…lo haré ¡Lo haré! —Tofú se giró, caminando acartonado hacia la puerta de la casa.

Mientras tanto, las hermanas comentaban sobre lo sucedido segundos antes.

—¡Qué maleducado! Venir hasta aquí, estar cuarenta segundos e irse. Espero que no se tome en serio lo de la cena, porque es capaz de hacer trabajar a Kasumi para solo probar la entrada —dijo Nabiki.

Akane miraba a Kasumi, preocupada por sus sentimientos. La mayor de las Tendo le sonrió —Akane, no te preocupes por mí. Es obvio que no estaba interesado; ahora solo nos saludaremos con cordialidad, pero nada más. Estoy bien.

Ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar la última frase cuando el doctor Tofú se plantó en la puerta del salón, abriéndola de par en par.

—¡Necesito hablar a solas con la señorita Kasumi! —el hombre se sostenía del marco de ambas puertas, con el pecho erguido y la mirada decidida.

Nabiki y Akane se levantaron de un salto, saliendo casi despavoridas. Kasumi miraba al doctor, confusa.

Tofú Ono, se aproximó lentamente hacia Kasumi, se sentó frente a ella e hizo una reverencia profunda —Te suplico que me perdones por las tonterías que hice, alejándome de ti, influenciado por comentarios de otros sin hacer caso a mis sentimientos. Kasumi Tendo, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Kasumi apenas podía contener las lágrimas, pero logró detenerlas unos segundos antes de decir —¡Sí! —. Al momento se abrieron las puertas y entraron Akane, Nabiki y el señor Tendo, que había bajado al escuchar el alboroto.

—¡Kasumi, hija mía! ¡Finalmente! —dijo Soun, llorando emocionado. Nabiki y Akane se acercaron a su hermana para felicitarla. Tofú se levantó, estaba tan feliz que parecía que se había desconectado del mundo y solo sonreía. —¡Cuide bien de mi pequeña, doctor! —decía Tendo, mientras lloraba abrazado de su futuro yerno.

.

.

.

Por la noche, Akane y Kasumi conversaban en el pasillo, frente al estanque koi. —¿Se puede morir de felicidad? ¡Soy tan feliz, Akane! Nunca imaginé que Tofú viniera a pedir mi mano.

—Sabía que estaba enamorado de ti. Y ahora ¡van a casarse!

—Desearía que tú fueras tan feliz como yo. Ojalá Shinnosuke no se hubiera portado así…y Nabiki, bueno, era obvio que no estaba interesada en él de esa forma.

—Shinnosuke no estaba en mis planes, por fortuna. Nabiki pudo salir bien librada —dijo Akane.

—Sí, el tío debió pagar el abogado y a los inversionistas para que no presentaran cargos, eso me dijo papá —comentó Kasumi. Akane desvió la mirada, cumpliría la promesa de Nabiki a Ranma, en su nombre; no le contaría la verdad de lo sucedido a nadie— Lamento que hayas tenido que toparte de nuevo con el señor Saotome. Hubiera sido mejor que Tofú viniera solo hoy.

Akane no se atrevió a confesarle nada. Era mejor que las cosas quedaran así, aunque no pudo ocultar un dejo de tristeza en su rostro, que Kasumi notó de inmediato —Estoy segura de que un día encontrarás a alguien que valga la pena.

—Eso espero. Tal vez, Gosunkugi tenga un primo.

Ambas rieron al unísono.

.

.

Esa misma noche, la campanilla del portón principal sonó con insistencia. El mismo señor Tendo bajó en pijama a ver quién era, seguido de sus tres hijas. Al abrir, una elegante mujer se presentó sin esperar a que le dieran entrada, caminando hacia la puerta —Soy Nodoka Saotome y vengo a hablar con Akane Tendo.

—¡Señora Saotome! —dijo Soun Tendo, casi corriendo tras ella— es un honor que venga a visitarnos. Soy socio de su esposo en…

Nodoka no le permitió contestar —¡Lo sé! ¡Sé quiénes son ustedes, la cantidad de dinero que tienen y la forma en la que lo consiguieron!

—¡Oh! Genma le habrá contado. Bueno, pues la noticia de hoy es que mi hija mayor, Kasumi, se ha comprometido esta mañana.

—También lo sabía…además de otras cosas. ¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó la mujer, impaciente.

—Aquí estoy, señora —dijo Akane haciendo una reverencia.

.

.

Nodoka y Akane hablaban en el salón, frente al jardín —Su casa no es tan grande. Imagino que es la falta de conocimiento para obtener buenas propiedades; error de todos los nuevos ricos —espetó Nodoka, mirando a su alrededor.

—La casa era de mi madre, así que es muy valiosa para nosotros —respondió Akane de la manera más formal que le permitía su autocontrol.

—No he venido a hablar de tu casa. He venido a hablar de un rumor que escuché, por supuesto dudo que sea verdad, pero quiero confirmarlo. Dime si es verdad que mi hijo Ranma te ha pedido matrimonio.

Akane se sorprendió —No entiendo de dónde ha surgido eso.

La paciencia de Nodoka era muy corta —Casi podría afirmar que lo inventaste tú para que todos creyeran que te casarías con un millonario, pero déjame decirte que eso está muy lejos de tu alcance, después de lo que sucedió en Hong Kong con tu hermana…lo del fraude lo sabe ya toda la alta sociedad. ¡Mira que enredarse con un tipejo como el tal Shinnosuke!

Akane estaba ya muy molesta —Si ha venido a insultarme a mí y a mi familia, le pido que se retire inmediatamente.

—¡No me iré hasta que me contestes si es verdad lo del rumor!

—Si usted misma ha dicho que duda que sea verdad, no entiendo qué hace a esta hora en mi casa.

Nodoka enarcó una ceja —¡Jamás en mi vida había sido tan humillada! Pero como te dije antes, dejaré esta mísera propiedad en cuanto me digas la verdad ¿es cierto que mi hijo te pidió matrimonio?

Akane tenía los ojos cristalizados, se estaba conteniendo demasiado para no soltar el llanto— No.

Nodoka respiró aliviada —Y si viene a pedírtelo, ¿juras por honor a su buen nombre y al compromiso que tiene desde antes de nacer con su prima Ukyo, que no aceptarás?

—¡Jamás juraría eso! Las decisiones debe tomarlas su hijo, no usted.

—¡Maldita arribista! ¡Lo único que quieres es un nombre aristócrata que te ayude a salir de tus penurias y cubrir el lodo que arrastra tu parentela! Pero no lo lograrás ¡Yo me encargaré de que así sea! Me voy, ¡no me quedaré un segundo más en esta pocilga!

La señora Nodoka, salió maldiciendo elegantemente ante la atenta mirada del resto de la familia Tendo. Nabiki fue la primera en preguntar sobre la conversación que habían escuchado detrás de la puerta —¡Akane! ¿qué es…?

—¡Basta Nabiki! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó Akane dejando atrás a su padre y hermanas, mientras subía a su habitación.

.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA! Si has llegado hasta aquí, agradezco tu paciencia para continuar leyendo esta historia. Los días de fiesta me mantuvieron ocupada y debido a eso no pude actualizar, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Pero ya está aquí lo que esperaban.**_

_**También lamento si el capítulo no es muy largo, estamos en la recta final del fic, los que ya han leído Orgullo y Prejuicio lo saben. Puede ser que también hay varios cambios en ciertos detalles de la historia, como el que Nabiki no piense casarse con Shinnosuke. Ella sigue pensando en el dinero, es su objetivo principal y su personaje siempre trato de mantenerlo lo más fiel al manga/anime, porque me gusta tanto cómo es que, si la hiciera algo boba, ya no sería Nabiki, por lo menos, para mí. Lo del fraude me pareció algo que pudiera ser más acorde a esta época, así que traté de explicarlo lo más sencillo posible.**_

_**En sus comentarios muchos me dijeron que les agradó la escena de la habitación de Ranma. Hay tantas versiones de Orgullo y Prejuicio, en películas, series, etc, que saqué una escena similar de la que más me gustó. Y es que ¿a quién no le gusta ver a Ranma recién bañado? Hasta Rumiko lo hizo en el primer capítulo de su historia.**_

_**Y ahora los agradecimientos en especial para Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer7 porque sin ellas, esto no se llevaría a cabo con la calidad esperada y merecida por ustedes maravillosos lectores. A pesar de las fechas y su complicado trabajo, se dan el tiempo para contribuir a la historia. Un millón de gracias, chicas.**_

_**Para mis Locas por el Dios griego, saben que son el motivo por el que escribo, mil gracias por estar siempre, las adoro.**_

_**A todos, les deseo que se cumplan sus propósitos para este año y les agradezco que me sigan leyendo, tengo como meta continuar escribiendo, llevar un mejor ritmo para ello y para la página de Facebook de Susy Chantilly. Para los que me siguen ahí, se habrán enterado de que ya estoy escribiendo otra historia, Ranma x Akane y es basada en una historia real. Después les daré más detalles.**_

_**Gracias por compartir tanto conmigo y permitirme mostrarles un poco de mi mundo imaginario.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	10. El Rumor

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi…_

"_**PRIDE"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

"_**El Rumor"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ranma se encontraba en su habitación. Después de acompañar a Tofú, se había retirado a casa de su madre en Tokio; su vuelo saldría al día siguiente y decidió quedarse antes de que la mujer le reprochara vía telefónica que nunca la visitaba.

No era novedad que no pudiera dormir. Estuvo trabajando en su computadora portátil hasta que notó que no estaba concentrado. Se acercó a la ventana, cuya vista daba a los jardines de ingreso. Al instante, vio el Rolls Royce blanco de su madre estacionarse en la puerta de entrada. Se le hizo muy raro, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Supo que las cosas andaban muy mal en cuanto Nodoka misma abrió la puerta trasera del auto, dejando atrás al temeroso chofer, que ni siquiera había podido acercarse a abrirle.

Ranma corrió hacia las escaleras, los pasos de Nodoka resonaban por toda la casa.

—¿Madre? —se acercó Ranma, aún dubitativo.

—¡Tú! —dijo Nodoka, señalando a su único vástago—¡Dime que has hecho, para manchar así el honor de la familia Saotome!

Ranma se sorprendió, esa manera de enojarse solo era aplicada a su padre, nunca a él—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Sabes muy bien de qué hablo y ahora mismo me lo vas a explicar todo!

—¡Yo no…! —grave error. Intentar responder a su madre en estado de furia.

—¡Me han dicho que le has propuesto matrimonio a la muerta de hambre de Akane Tendo!

Ranma abrió los ojos, no creía lo que estaba escuchando—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ni siquiera te molestes en contestarme! Sé que no es verdad, ella misma me lo ha confesado, vengo de ahí. Seguro fue un rumor que se inventó para atraparte, conociendo las artimañas de la gente de baja posición de la que proviene —expresó Nodoka sin tapujos.

—¿Fuiste a esta hora a casa de Akane a preguntarle eso? ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Lo considerará una impertinencia de tu parte!

—En proteger el honor de esta familia. Ya tengo demasiado con los desplantes y locuras de tu padre como para soportar rumores de ese grado ¡No en mi casa! ¡No a mi hijo!

—¡Estás loca! —los colores se acumulaban en el rostro de Ranma, su madre se había pasado de la raya esta vez. Reclamar así a Akane, cuando ella ni siquiera tenía idea de nada— ¡Tu modo de actuar es reprobable!

—Me importa muy poco lo que pienses ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo cuando le exigí que no aceptara ninguna propuesta tuya? ¡Se negó! ¡Hay que tener una dignidad extraviada y un cerebro muy pequeño para aferrarse a semejante necedad! —Nodoka hablaba segura de su juicio sobre Akane y era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—¿Eso te dijo? —Ranma se sorprendió, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Sintió una luz de esperanza. Akane no lo odiaba, como se lo había dado a entender aquella vez en el kiosko del jardín. También se había mostrado muy diferente cuando estuvo en Kyoto. Tal vez, ahora tendría una oportunidad—Ella…ella…—la sola idea de que ella no rechazara una propuesta de él lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

—Es una vulgar oportunista. Afortunadamente tienes una madre que va siempre dos pasos adelante. Pero no te preocupes, ya me ocuparé de que jamás vuelva a entrometerse. Le pesará haberse metido con los Saotome.

—¡Te prohíbo que hagas algo en contra de Akane! —los ojos azules de Ranma se ensombrecieron ante la determinación de su madre, iba a defender a Akane a capa y espada si era necesario. Madre e hijo se retaron; tenían la misma mirada de furia. Era como ver una guerra declarada ante un espejo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme por defender a una mujer como esa?! ¡Soy tu madre! ¿Por qué...?

—¡Porque es la mujer que amo!

Nodoka palideció y sus pupilas se dilataron, no podía ser cierto —¡No puede ser! Tú estás comprometido con Ukyo y vas a responder como un hombre de honor ¡Voy a ordenar que se celebre la boda lo antes posible!

—¡No! ¡No voy a casarme con Ukyo si a quien amo es a Akane!

Nodoka intentaba por todos los medios negarse a la posibilidad de que su hijo estuviera interesado en alguien como Akane Tendo —¡Un capricho que se te ha metido en la cabeza! Seguro que te ha engatusado como la ramera que es.

—¡No te permito que hables así de ella! —Ranma estaba muy molesto. Enfrentó a su madre con la mirada.

La señora Saotome sonrió con sorna —¿Qué fue lo que te dio esa mujer? ¿un buen revolcón? ¡qué ingenuo eres! un hombre, al fin y al cabo. Lamento decirte hijo, que eso lo puede hacer cualquiera, pero una verdadera esposa es una mujer digna, como lo es Ukyo. Será ella con quien te cases y es mi decisión final.

—¡Me importa un bledo tu decisión, madre! Ya no puedes manipularme, ¡ahora soy un hombre!

Nodoka estaba impactada, su hijo se había vuelto loco por aquella miserable joven —Además de seducirte, ¡esa mujer te ha puesto en mi contra!

Al escuchar el alboroto, Ukyo, que también se encontraba en casa, salió de su habitación para ver lo que sucedía.

—Tía Nodoka, Ranma ¿qué pasa? —preguntó la castaña, preocupada por los gritos.

—Tu prometido se ha trastornado. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo resuelto. El matrimonio lo hará entrar en razón.

—¡Que no me caso! —espetó Ranma.

—¿Matrimonio? —dijo Ukyo nerviosa, mirando a su primo—no hablarás en serio.

—Es lo más serio que he hablado en la vida. Se casarán dentro de una semana —dijo Nodoka en tono autoritario. Ukyo comenzó a sollozar.

—Pero yo no quiero casarme ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Ranma es como mi hermano!

Nodoka enarcó una ceja —¿Será posible? ¿Ustedes dos se han puesto de acuerdo para hacerme enfadar? No es una sugerencia ¡es una orden!

—¡No puedes obligarme! —chilló Ukyo

—Tu madre te dejó a mi cargo, no voy a fallarle ahora. No entiendo por qué te pones así.

—¡Eres tú quien la está presionando! —se dirigió Ranma a su madre y luego a Ukyo, que lloraba inconsolable—cálmate Ukyo, no sucederá nada.

—¿Tratas de matarme de coraje, Ranma Saotome? —gruñó la mujer—yo misma juré sobre la tumba de mi prima que ustedes dos se casarían y así será.

De pronto, la chica castaña soltó una retahíla de palabras que parecían ser todas las ideas acumuladas dentro de su desesperación, porque muchas no tenían sentido —¡No puedo casarme con Ranma porque estoy embarazada de Ryoga! ¡Lo amo a él y a nadie más! ¡Nadie va a obligarme a darle a mi hijo otro padre! ¡Y no quiero tener un hijo sin padre! ¡Me iré de aquí muy lejos donde nadie pueda encontrarme! —se quedó casi sin aliento y volvió a romper en llanto. Nodoka estaba con la boca abierta y Ranma se acercó a su prima para tratar de consolarla.

—Tranquila Ukyo ¿ya lo sabe Ryoga? —preguntó Ranma, intentando calmarla.

—S-sí, ayer se lo dije. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo primero. Queremos casarnos lo antes posible.

Ranma le sonrió —Está bien, por mí no hay ningún problema.

Nodoka no cabía del asombro —¿Ryoga? ¿Desde cuándo tú y Ryoga…?

—Desde siempre —respondió Ukyo—, éramos solo unos niños, pero las cosas cambiaron y él se me declaró, yo no pude decirle que no porque me di cuenta de que también lo amaba.

—¿Pero qué idioteces dices niña? Después de que te he criado como a una hija, sales con esa ridícula historia…Lo que has hecho no tiene perdón ¡Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo, con ese no nacido producto de tu desvergüenza! —Nodoka temblaba de coraje, pero al mismo tiempo se forzaba para mantener su temple lo más firme posible.

—Ukyo no irá a ninguna parte. Si tanto te molesta su presencia, entonces también la mía. ¡Nos iremos de aquí! —dijo Ranma amenazante. Al momento Nodoka se sintió en una encrucijada, que ni su mismo honor podía resistir.

—¡No, Ranma! ¡Tú no! ¡Eres mi hijo! No puedes abandonarme, no puedes dejarme sola. Eres parte de mí, de mi familia —el miedo se había apoderado de la mujer, quien ahora sujetaba a su hijo de los brazos, suplicante—Por favor, no te vayas.

—Entonces Ukyo se queda —dijo Ranma.

—No, no me quedaré. Ryoga y yo nos iremos a Kyoto y nos casaremos en el templo de su familia. Seré una Hibiki —respondió Ukyo, orgullosa. Ranma asintió y Nodoka solo bajó la cabeza, sentía tristeza de que su sobrina se fuera de su lado a pesar de todo.

—Ve a descansar, tu bebé lo necesita —dijo Ranma a su prima, dándole un beso en la frente. La chica asintió y regresó a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a su tía. Que la hubiera corrido de la casa la hacìa sentirse resentida con ella. Nodoka tampoco quiso decir más. La noche estaba llena de emociones.

Ranma se encaminó hacia la puerta, seguido por su madre —¡Ranma, hijo! ¿a dónde vas?

—No quiero estar aquí, madre.

—¡Por favor, Ranma! No te vayas —la voz de la mujer comenzaba a quebrarse.

—¿Has entendido que no soy más un niño al que puedas manipular? Te lo repito. Voy a hacer de mi vida lo que me plazca, estés de acuerdo o no.

—Hijo, yo…

—Amo a Akane, mamá —Ranma miró a su madre, jamás había estado tan seguro de su amor por ella como en ese instante.

—Pero hijo, esa mujer…no es de nuestra clase. Mira, si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no sales un rato con ella?, te diviertes y cuando te canses te presentaré una chica nueva que sea de tu agrado, tengo una lista de jovencitas de muy buena familia que podrían interesarte. Podrás elegir la que tú quieras.

—¡Mamá! ¿No lo entiendes? —dijo Ranma visiblemente frustrado.

—Es que…

—¡Quiero casarme con Akane!

—¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! —dijo Nodoka cruzándose de brazos—su familia no tiene linaje.

Ranma exhaló, fastidiado —Me importa un comino el linaje. Mi abuelo tampoco lo tenía y, mi abuela o sea tu madre —recalcó—, se aferró en casarse con él.

—En el fondo eran infelices —se justificó Nodoka, mirando hacia un lado.

Ranma suspiró, sabiendo que su madre no cedería ante aquella batalla, por lo menos no en esa ocasión —Hasta pronto, mamá —dijo el hombre, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—Ranma, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!

—No.

—¡Si cruzas esa puerta te desheredo!

—Pues desherédame, me quedará lo que me deje mi padre.

—Serás pobre y tendrás solo unos cuantos millones, como esos venidos a más de los Tendo.

—No me importa.

—¡Tus hijos aprenderán a decir vulgaridades, como su madre!

—Por mí está bien.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ranma! ¡RANMA! —gritó Nodoka, antes de que su hijo cerrara de un portazo.

La casa volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio, una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Nodoka no se hizo esperar —Muchacho obcecado ¡Digno hijo mío! Justo ése es el amor que quería que conocieras, uno por el que fueras capaz de pelear. Ya era hora; pensé que tendría que elegir tu guardarropa para el próximo año para que reaccionaras —dijo la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente, y de inmediato con un respingo, antes de girarse y subir por la escalera.

.

.

.

.

No podía dormir; Akane salió de su casa cuando aún estaba oscuro, con su ropa deportiva para caminar. Pensaba en lo sucedido con la señora Nodoka, era obvio que una mujer como ella no permitiría jamás que alguien que no fuera de la misma posición, se acercara a su hijo. El mismo Ranma se lo había demostrado cuando la conoció. Sí, las cosas después cambiaron, hasta ayudó a su hermana a salir de la cárcel en Hong Kong; pero en el fondo, él seguía sintiendo esa antipatía por su familia, como cuando se confesó aquel día de lluvia en el jardín en Tokio. Se llevó las manos a los labios, una fresca brisa le hizo recordar el ambiente frío y húmedo, su cuerpo mojado, su aliento caliente, su lengua vibrante dentro de su boca…Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si eso fuera a borrar aquel recuerdo de su memoria.

Quizá sería mejor dejarlo así, como una alusión a un bello momento, que no volvería a suceder jamás. Él se casaría con alguien como Shampoo, o con su prima Ukyo, que eran damas de la alta sociedad, educadas para ser la esposa perfecta ante todo el mundo. Ella no era nada, para él, ella no era nadie.

Lo extraño fue de dónde había sacado Nodoka ese rumor. No se atrevió a preguntarle y definitivamente debía pasarlo por alto. Gosunkugi no pudo haber sido, tenía demasiado temor de que su jefa lo corriera, aunque se hubiera dado cuenta del interés de Ranma hacia ella. Probablemente Shampoo, con el único objetivo de provocar la cólera de Nodoka y hacer que los separara definitivamente para ella tener la vía libre para conquistarlo. Otra podía ser Ukyo, en afán de zafarse del compromiso con su primo; aunque eso era menos probable que lo de Gosunkugi, ella siempre había obedecido cada orden que le había dado su tía, y esta no sería la excepción.

Era lo de menos, lo importante ahora era olvidarse para siempre de Ranma Saotome, aunque dolía.

Akane volvió a su casa para encerrarse en el dojo, se puso su gi para practicar algunas katas, eso la haría cansarse y dejaría de pensar, por lo menos un buen rato.

En la casa Tendo, Soun y Kasumi ya habían despertado, pero con el genio que tenía la menor de las hermanas, no se atrevían a acercarse ni a llamarla siquiera para desayunar.

Akane dio una patada, girando mientras se elevaba del suelo; hizo mal el movimiento, por lo que cayó de costado. Se sentó dolorida, reprochándose a sí misma el no poder borrar a Ranma de su cabeza. Se agachó, abrazando sus rodillas, dejando salir por fin una lágrima, que desencadenó un llanto silencioso. Después de haber conocido a ese hombre, jamás volvería a sentir ese fuego interno y esa emoción intensa que la estremecía cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Lo amaba, por fin había podido reconocerlo, a pesar de todos sus insultos, desplantes y humillaciones, Ranma había tocado su alma con el simple hecho de posar sus ojos en ella. Pero ya era muy tarde, nunca estarían juntos.

Escuchó la puerta del dojo deslizarse lentamente, al momento que una sombra cubría la luz que la iluminaba directo. Ahí, de pie frente a ella, en atuendo deportivo, con el semblante cansado, estaba Ranma Saotome. Ella parpadeó unos instantes; no estaba soñando.

—Akane…

—¡Ranma! —el joven esbozó una ligera sonrisa al escucharla decir su nombre por primera vez. Le encantó ver sus labios pronunciándolo. Había llegado corriendo desde Tokio.

—He venido porque…mi madre…

—Estuvo aquí —dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie, mientras ambos se acercaban.

—Lo sé. Me dijo sobre el rumor de la propuesta —el mencionarlo le causaba a Ranma un poco de estupor. Akane se sonrojó al instante, bajando la mirada —También…supe la respuesta que le diste cuando ella te pidió que no aceptaras en caso de que yo te propusiera matrimonio.

Akane lo miró aún sonrojada y solo se atrevió a asentir. Ranma la observaba con la boca abierta después de confirmar por sí mismo, que todo era cierto.

—Akane, yo…

—Supe lo que hiciste por mi hermana. No puedo sentirme más agradecida, es algo impagable. Y estoy casi segura de que la presencia del doctor Tofú ayer en casa, también es obra tuya —los ojos de Akane brillaban, mientras sonreía llena de felicidad.

—Debes saber que todo fue por ti. Lo que le has dicho a mi madre, me ha hecho tener una vez más esperanza…Akane, si lo que sientes por mí ha cambiado, dímelo.

Ella lo miró embelesada. Ranma la contemplaba algo temeroso de su respuesta. En ese momento él solo deseaba que pudiera ver dentro de su corazón, para demostrarle que solo latía por ella. Pronto, Akane comenzó a dar pasos hacia él, se puso de puntas y se colgó de su cuello, para besarlo de manera intensa.

Cuando logró reaccionar, puesto que jamás imaginó aquella respuesta, Ranma la tomó por la cintura respondiendo al beso, acariciando sus labios y sintiendo su sabor.

—…Akane…—la sorpresiva forma de actuar de la chica hacía vacilar al gran Ranma Saotome. Entre un beso y otro, suspiros y espiraciones se atrevió a preguntarle: —… ¿estás…segura de…esto?...

Apenas terminó de hacer la cuestión, cuando Akane, molesta, le mordió el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, como aquella primera vez que se habían besado. Ranma se dolió, llevándose la mano al labio, mientras Akane lo empujaba con fuerza, tumbándolo hacia atrás. Tenía el ceño fruncido y jadeaba; el hombre tenía la habilidad de arruinar los mejores momentos y este no había sido la excepción.

Ranma miró la sangre en su mano y luego a ella, irritada. No podía haber nada más excitante que esa imagen presentada ante sus ojos. La tomó por los brazos con fuerza para atraerla hacia sí y besarla con pasión. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus manos se movían buscando un contacto más profundo en sus cuerpos. Akane dio un brinco para sujetar la cintura de Ranma con sus piernas, hecho que encendió al hombre y se tumbaron en el suelo.

Desesperado, Ranma intentaba desatar el cinturón para abrir el gi, que cada vez más se aflojaba mostrando los firmes senos de Akane, quien luchaba por arrancarle a Ranma la sudadera deportiva, que en segundos él mismo le ayudó a quitar, quedando con el torso descubierto. Akane sonrió, pasando las manos por sus sólidos músculos. Ranma continuó con su tarea de retirarle la parte superior del gi, que se abrió, revelando por completo la perfección de su blanca piel. Comenzó a besarla desde el cuello hacia abajo, acariciando los rosados pezones con la lengua, provocando que Akane emitiera un gemido que lo hizo excitarse aún más, bajando rápidamente hacia su zona abdominal.

Cuando intentó bajar su pantalón, la sintió temblar. Con un movimiento espontáneo, Akane había tomado su mano y luego soltado, evadiendo el contacto visual. Ranma la miró de modo incierto, pero ella solo se sonrojo.

—¿Eres…? —preguntó Ranma. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Ranma volvió a prenderse con fuerza de sus labios. No podía creerlo; Akane iba a ser sólo de él y de nadie más.

Hizo ademán de volver a la posición que estaba y ella no volvió a poner resistencia. Con cuidado la despojó de la prenda, bajando al mismo tiempo su ropa interior. Buscó su sexo para tocarla delicadamente; quería que ella disfrutara cada segundo de su primera vez. Sonrió orgulloso, al comprobar que ella ya estaba completamente mojada. Comenzó a palpar su clítoris, al tiempo que Akane se estremecía algo nerviosa y confundida por aquellas sensaciones. Poco a poco fue acelerando los movimientos de su mano, hasta que la chica llegó al éxtasis, arqueando la espalda y dejando escapar un grito de placer completamente deleitable para Ranma, que había deseado innumerables veces escucharlo.

Akane se sintió algo apenada, pero él, conmovido, acarició su mejilla —Eres lo más hermoso que jamás he visto —dijo sin dejar de mirar sus brillantes ojos color café. La chica no pudo más que sonreír ante aquel halago, que la hizo perderse en sus labios.

Ella sintió la necesidad de tener a Ranma más cerca, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, después se sujetó de sus hombros, mirándolo suplicante, llena de deseo. En un segundo, Ranma se deshizo de las prendas que le quedaban y acomodándose sobre ella, volvió a besarla con ternura antes de comenzar a penetrarla lentamente. Akane se quejó un poco, apretando los dientes, Ranma se detenía de cuando en cuando intentando no lastimarla, hasta que su miembro entró por completo.

Empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, que aún temblaba por esa nueva sensación —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma, preocupado por no lastimarla. Quería que esa experiencia fuera memorable para ella. Akane asintió, aún se dolía un poco, pero Ranma la besaba con mucha delicadeza, intentando que se concentrara en sus caricias y se olvidara de la molestia. El hombre estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no incomodarla, Akane era demasiado estrecha, situación que lo excitaba sobremanera —No sabes cuánto deseaba este momento —le susurró Ranma al oído. Akane sonrió extasiada; sus palabras le parecían poemas creados para el momento justo. Pensó que era fascinante poder hacerse uno con el hombre que amaba. Se relajó y empezó a moverse, al sentirlo cada vez más profundo; no quería que Ranma se alejara de ella nunca más. Pasaría una eternidad unida a él, en ese mismo instante, en esa misma posición. Sintió una fuerza electrizante invadirla desde la punta de los pies que la recorrió de lleno hasta llegar a sus manos. Se abrazó a su amante cuando él apresuró sus embestidas y gritó —¡Ranma, no pares!

Él siguió haciéndolo con fuerza y Akane volvió a terminar, conteniendo apenas un grito. Ranma sonrió satisfecho y a los pocos segundos, se derramó dentro de ella soltando un gemido placentero.

Ambos se tumbaron lado a lado en el suelo, agitados.

—¡Wow! —alcanzó a decir Akane entre jadeos.

Ranma sonreía, se sentía el ser más poderoso de todo el universo por haber provocado aquel cúmulo de sensaciones en el amor de su vida.

Akane sentía mil cosas al mismo tiempo; emoción, nervios, tristeza, alegría, satisfacción, excitación. Miró al hombre a su lado, que seguía respirando con fuerza. Él también la observó sonriente, visiblemente complacido.

La chica se acercó pegando su frente a la de él, no estaba muy segura de qué decirle. —¿Lo haremos otra vez? —preguntó Akane, juguetona.

—¡Siempre! —respondió Ranma, agitado.

—Ranma…

—Dime, mi vida —el hombre la tomó de la mejilla, lo que causó que Akane se ruborizara, acariciando la mano sobre ella.

—Lamento lo que pasó con tu mamá…

Ranma entornó los ojos y soltándola, se sujetó la frente con ambas manos.

—No quiero hablar ahora mismo de mi madre, créeme.

—Pero…

El hombre sujetó su rostro con las manos y la besó. Ella le correspondía, pero seguía preocupada, se alejó unos segundos —Es que…yo quiero explicarte lo que pasó.

—¡No! No me importa ni me interesa lo que ella haya dicho. Estoy harto de sus actitudes.

—¡No quiero que estés molesto con tu madre, ella siempre va a estar ahí, es parte de tu familia!

—Familia…—susurró Ranma mirando hacia el techo. Se quedó pensando unos segundos, dudó un poco cuando se enderezó de pronto y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez.

—¿Ranma? ¿qué haces? —preguntó Akane.

—Voy a hablar con tu padre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

—Eres mi mujer ahora, no voy a dejar las cosas así. Debo hacer lo correcto —se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Akane lo perseguía terminando de colocarse el gi encima.

—¡Espera!

Ya era tarde, Ranma estaba cruzando el jardín para aparecer en el ventanal abierto frente a éste, donde el señor Tendo leía tranquilamente el periódico.

—Señor Tendo, pido una audiencia para hablar con usted —dijo Ranma, inclinándose en una reverencia.

Tendo enarcó una ceja. Le pareció extraño ver al impecable heredero Saotome despeinado, sudoroso y agitado, reparando en su desaliñada ropa deportiva a esa hora de la mañana en su jardín, sin siquiera haberse anunciado. Asintió y le hizo una seña para invitarlo a pasar. Ranma cerró las puertas corredizas del salón ante la mirada de Kasumi, que se encontraba en el pasillo sosteniendo la charola con la vajilla del té, seguida por Nabiki y una agitada Akane que aún se acomodaba el cinturón del gi.

—¿Qué hará aquí el señor Saotome? —preguntó Kasumi.

Akane no respondió. Tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que Ranma le diría a su padre.

—Tal vez vino por algún asunto de negocios de su padre, Genma —dijo Nabiki.

—No lo creo —respondió por fin la menor de las Tendo.

Nabiki notó entonces el aspecto desordenado de su hermana, que se notaba aun sonrojada y con el cabello alborotado —¿O es que vino a cobrarte algún asuntillo, Akane? —dijo guiñando un ojo.

—Akane ¿por qué estás así? —preguntó Kasumi, mirando a su hermana menor.

—¿Y-yo? —la chica tragó duro—estaba entrenando.

—¿Acaso Ranma te acompañó a entrenar? Porque yo vi hace un buen rato que entró al dojo —sonrió Nabiki ladina.

Akane se ruborizó, pero la amable Kasumi llegó al rescate —¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas, Nabiki? El señor Saotome no es del agrado de Akane. Lo considera un ser demasiado orgulloso.

—Por favor, no digas eso —apuntó Akane, situación que extrañó a Kasumi, pero no a Nabiki.

—¡Ah! Entonces sí pasó algo. Cuéntanos, ¿qué tal está el joven Saotome?

—¡Nabiki! —la reprendió Kasumi.

—Ay, ¿qué? No le puedo preguntar si cumplió sus expectativas porque Akane es virgen…bueno, era.

—Nabiki ¡ya cállate! —susurró Akane, temiendo que Ranma y su padre las escucharan.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte, ya estás en edad —respondió Nabiki—, si no es tan bueno, lo compensará con todo ese dinero.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, hermana. Akane no haría algo así ¿verdad, Akane? —Kasumi miró a la chica que aún no se reponía de su azoro, pero para su fortuna, la puerta se abrió en ese instante mientras Ranma salía, mirándola.

—Akane, entra ahora por favor. Cierra la puerta —dijo firme desde dentro del salón, Soun Tendo. Akane obedeció con rapidez, sin dejar de mirar a su amado mientras cerraba la puerta. Nabiki y Kasumi se estremecieron ante el serio saludo del joven Saotome. Aún con ese atuendo, su presencia seguía siendo imponente, así que las chicas asustadas dieron media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

.

.

—Akane ¿puedes decirme qué rayos hace el joven Saotome aquí?

—¿Te molesta que haya venido?

—En absoluto. Lo que me asombra es que no te moleste a ti. Decías que era un arrogante y ni siquiera soportabas su presencia.

—Ya no es así, papá.

—Me doy cuenta, pero ¿por qué has cambiado de parecer?

—Lo conocí mejor y me di cuenta de que no es como pensaba.

—Eso es un hecho, me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Pero yo le he dicho que antes debía hablar contigo, porque tenía la idea de que no podías verlo ni en pintura.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron y su corazón saltó de alegría. Sería la señora de Ranma Saotome.

—Papá, él no es como creíamos. Él fue quien se encargó de solucionar todo lo de Nabiki. Pagó los abogados e hizo todo para sacar a Nabiki de la cárcel.

—¿Qué dices? —Soun Tendo estaba sorprendido. Pronto su semblante cambió a uno de angustia.

—Debo pagarle…

—¡No! Él no lo aceptaría. Lo hizo por mí y también lo de Kasumi…

Akane contó todo a su padre. Soun Tendo la escuchó con atención. Akane sonreía emocionada.

—¿De verdad amas a ese hombre?

—Creo que no podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él. Es todo lo que necesito en mi vida. Tenemos ciertas cosas en las que somos muy afines y otras que no…ambos somos muy obcecados; confieso que lo juzgué sin antes conocerlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

Soun Tendo sonrió —Si eso es lo que tú quieres, confío en que el joven Saotome sea digno de ti. Mi único deseo es ver a ti y a tus hermanas felices. Tu madre también estaría de acuerdo—Soun Tendo sonrió con melancolía, al recordar la juventud vivida al lado de su difunta esposa. Veía en su hija los destellos del verdadero amor. Era la misma emoción que él había sentido alguna vez.

—¡Gracias, papá! —la chica, feliz, besó a su padre en la mejilla y se apresuró a salir para llegar a donde estaba Ranma, que esperaba ansioso caminando por el jardín, mientras desde una ventana, Nabiki y Kasumi observaban curiosas.

—¿Para qué vino? No entiendo nada ¿qué no se odiaban? —dijo preocupada Kasumi. Al ser amigo de Tofú, pensó que tal vez eran noticias de su prometido, pero todo cambió cuando Soun Tendo llamó después a Akane.

—Seguro que Akane y él tuvieron algo. Se me hizo sospechoso desde que lo vi entrar al dojo y estuvo ahí un buen rato. De pronto él salió y luego Akane corriendo detrás —respondió Nabiki a su hermana.

—Akane es una hija de familia. Ella respeta esta casa.

—Sí, pero estaban en el dojo, así que no cuenta. Pero ya veremos, si Akane está convencida, tal vez se quede con él. Recuerda que tiene mucho dinero.

—Nabiki, no todo es dinero en esta vida, te lo hemos dicho antes. Nuestra hermana no piensa como tú.

—Pues si no es eso, es que a ella le interesa en serio el tal Saotome. Feo no es.

—¡Te digo que Akane no se fija en esas cosas!

—Pues es tonta, porque es lo principal. Aunque considerando lo del tema del dojo que te acabo de decir…

—¡Mira! Ahí está Akane ¡Lo está abrazando y…se besan!

—¡Vaya! Sí lo debe tener grande…

—¡NABIKI!

.

.

.

Justo un mes después se realizaban los esponsales del señor Ranma Saotome y la señorita Akane Tendo. La noticia salió en primera plana de los periódicos de todo Japón. Había sido una verdadera novedad. Las revistas del corazón no paraban de hablar del evento, que sería estrictamente privado y había rumores del sitio de la celebración que se jugaban en casas de apuestas.

También se hacían suposiciones de si el evento sería efectuado de la manera tradicional o si elegirían una boda occidental o una combinación de ambas. Era la boda del siglo. Por supuesto, Nabiki se encargó de organizarlo todo.

Había sido difícil parar a la prensa con un rumor filtrado de que Akane estaba embarazada, pero para sorpresa de todos, Nodoka Saotome apareció en una rueda de prensa negando los hechos y exigiendo respeto para la honorable familia Saotome, que recibiría a un nuevo miembro, en este caso, Akane, una mujer intachable de una muy buena familia, elegida de forma sabia por su hijo Ranma.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Ranma, que llevaba semanas sin dirigirle la palabra a su madre y sirvió de excusa para que la misma Akane concertara una reunión entre ambos y fuera cordialmente invitada a la boda.

Ranma conocía bien a su madre y podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella. Sabía que no le convencía del todo su unión con Akane y que todo se solucionaría en cuanto naciera su primer nieto. Ambos negociaron y Nodoka prometió mantenerse al margen con la condición estipulada de tener nietos lo más pronto posible.

—Trabajo en eso desde el día en que hablaste con Akane —se jactó Ranma ante la mujer.

—¿Entonces los rumores eran ciertos? ¿Sí está embarazada? —dijo sorprendida Nodoka—. Y yo que mencioné que era intachable. Pero ¿qué se podía esperar de una jovencita como ella? No te preocupes, en cuanto nazca la criatura diremos que fue sietemesino.

—¡No está embarazada, mamá! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

—Bueno, bueno. Me alegra saber que cumples tu trabajo como todo un hombre. Debes traer muchos herederos Saotome al mundo, tenemos un legado muy grande que proteger. Hablaré con esa chica Tendo.

—¡No hablarás con ella sobre esto! ¡No la presiones!

Nodoka resopló, pero al final, entendió el mensaje —De acuerdo, dejaré que te encargues tú. Mandaré a poner juegos en el jardín.

—¡Mamá!...

—Está bien, está bien. Espero.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

—En realidad, sigo sin entenderlo, pero quiero mantener la paz contigo. Eres mi único hijo y ella mi única nuera. Esas caderas amplias que tiene deben servirle de algo.

—¡Madre!

.

.

.

La boda se efectuó en los jardines de la casa de Kyoto de los Saotome, en el área del bosque de bambú. Solo la familia y amigos más allegados asistieron a la ceremonia. Tofú y Kasumi decidieron esperar para casarse el año siguiente. Los novios iban vestidos con trajes occidentales. Un largo velo caía del tocado de Akane, su vestido era el mismo que había usado su difunta madre en la boda con su padre. Ranma vestía un elegante traje negro de marca italiana hecho a la medida. La ceremonia fue muy conmovedora. Los padres de ambos novios estaban sentados al frente y justo detrás de ellos, los familiares y amigos.

—Te apuesto tres mil yens a que la china llora y se suena la nariz con un pañuelo —dijo Nabiki a su primo Gosunkugi, mientras observaban a unas cuantas sillas de distancia a Shampoo, con el ceño fruncido.

Gosunkugi se puso pálido cuando vio que la señora Nodoka se giraba levemente para mirarlos, enarcando una ceja. Los había escuchado, era definitivo y Gosunkugi creyó que sería despedido de manera inminente terminando la fiesta.

De pronto, Nodoka sacó con sigilo unos cuantos billetes de la solapa de su kimono negro y se los extendió a Nabiki —Que sean diez mil a que solloza con fuerza durante los votos —dijo la mujer, sin perder su natural elegancia.

Nabiki los aceptó, con la boca abierta. Jamás pensó que la suegra de su hermana quisiera participar en eso.

—Yo, Ranma Saotome, te acepto a ti, Akane Tendo…

—Yo, Akane Tendo, te acepto a ti…Ranma…

En ese momento Shampoo sacó un pañuelo y sollozó de manera sonora. Nodoka sonrió de medio lado y Gosunkugi y Nabiki se miraron sorprendidos.

.

.

.

Durante la cena, se dio un gran banquete. Los novios brindaron contentos con todos los invitados. Genma lloró al dar un discurso para los novios y fue consolado por Nodoka, que se encargó de terminar lo que quería decir su marido.

Ryoga y Ukyo aparecieron después de la cena, alcanzando a felicitar a los novios antes de que abordaran en secreto el auto deportivo de Ranma. Les desearon mucha felicidad y los despidieron al partir.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Akane, entrelazando su mano con la de su flamante esposo.

—Lejos de aquí —respondió serio el hombre—, a consumarte como la señora Saotome

Akane rio ampliamente, al igual que Ranma, que la miraba de reojo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo la chica, curiosa.

—Dime.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí?

Ranma se quedó pensando unos segundos, luego aclaró —Creo que fue desde el primer día en que te vi en casa de los Hideki.

—¿Cuándo dijiste que era apenas tolerable?

Ranma sonrió —Y vaya que lo eres…

—¡Ranma!

.

.

FIN.

_**GRACIAS INFINITAS a todos los que han leído esta historia, adaptación de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. Sé que no le llega a los talones a la original (y jamás lo hará ninguna otra), pero quise combinar uno de mis animes favoritos con uno de mis libros predilectos.**_

_**Algo que me agradó mucho de escribir este fanfiction, fue que muchos comenzaron a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio o vieron la película por curiosidad. Obviamente habrá comparativas, pero espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo, que en realidad a mí me hubiera gustado que ocurriera en la historia de Jane, pero era otro siglo y hasta un beso podía tachar al libro de perpetuar la indecencia. En nuestro "avanzado" siglo XXI sí hubo lemon porque siendo Ranma y Akane, las cosas cambian.**_

_**Otra cosa que me gustó es que algunas autoras de fanfiction que admiro leyeron PRIDE. No cabía de la emoción y me declaro fan total de todas ellas.**_

_**Y por supuesto a los fieles lectores que con cada capítulo estuvieron siempre al pendiente, pidiendo actualización, les agradezco su paciencia. A todos ustedes, saben que me encanta compartir con ustedes por las páginas de Facebook, mensajes, reviews. Gracias por motivarme a seguir al decirme todas esas bellas palabras, sus opiniones y darme ánimos.**_

_**A mis betareaders de este fic, Sakura Saotome y Sailor dancer 7, ambas expertas en Orgullo y Prejuicio, de verdad que revisaban todo con lupa y el armado de los personajes fue supervisado por ellas para no dejar pasar ningún detalle, de verdad, ¡ninguno! Así que son ellas a quien también hay que agradecer su tiempo, paciencia, autocontrol y conocimiento. Gracias, las adoro.**_

_**Lo mismo para mis Locas por el Dios griego, las verdaderas causantes de que yo escriba. Se los digo hoy y siempre, no sé que haría sin ustedes, gracias por estar ahí, las quiero a todas.**_

_**Para concluir, les confirmo que la siguiente historia chantilly ya está lista para ver la luz y será publicada dentro de unos días, para darle oportunidad a PRIDE de salir como debe ser. Espero sus reviews y recomendaciones que es de lo que vivo cuando escribo, porque nadie me paga por hacer esto y leerlos a ustedes también me hace feliz.**_

_**Les estaré informando de todo en mi Facebook de Susy Chantilly, para que estén muy pendientes de lo que viene. Es un AU con temática Ranma x Akane y se llama "La Apuesta".**_

_**Los leo muy pronto,**_

_**Susy Chantilly. **_


End file.
